Colégio Discipline
by Kibette-nee-chan
Summary: Naruto, todo animado, vai estudar num colégio interno super-chique. Mas, lá ele descobre que é um colégio só para meninas! Porém, lá ele vai fazer novas amizades, criar confusões e talvez encontre o amor de sua vida n.n -FICHAS FECHADAS- -YURI-
1. Introdução

Yo, povo o/

Esta é outra fic de fichas...

"Naruto, todo animado, vai para um colégio interno super-chique, mas lá ele descobre que é um colégio só para meninas!! Porém, lá ele vai fazer novas amizades, criar confusões e talvez encontre o amor de sua vida n.n"

O Colégio Discipline é um famoso e rígido colégio para meninas. Lá, como o próprio nome diz, a disciplina é essencial, e todas respeitam as normas. Isto é, quase todas, pois há sempre excessões.

_Tsunade:_ Diretora

_Shizune:_ Secretária

**_Professoras:_** (8 vagas)

Anko: Professora de física e química

Kurenai: Professora de japonês

**_Alunas do 1º ano:_** (2 vagas)

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Saori

Akira

Naomi

**_Alunas do 2º ano_:** (5 vagas)

Tenten

**_Alunas do 3º ano:_** (2 vagas)

Temari

Megumi

Hiruko

Yuuki

**_Uniforme:_** saia preguiada azul, camisa branca de manga-longa com um lenço em volta do pescoço azul, blazer azul, meias ¾ brancas, sapato estilo boneca preto.

**_Aulas extras:_**

Música (divisões: coral, banda (de rock) e orquestra)

Teatro

Golfe

Atletismo (divisões: 100m, 200m, salto em distância e salto com vara)

Natação

Dança (divisões: jazz, dança-do-ventre, tango e balé)

Arco-e-flecha

Futebol

Vôlei

Basquete

Boxe

Artes marciais (divisões: judô, karatê e jiu jitsu)

Astronomia

Filosofia

* * *

**_FICHAS PARA ALUNAS  
_**

**Nome: **(sobrenome/nome)

**Idade:**

**Ano: **

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Estilo:**

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Amiga de:**

**Relação com Naruto: **(ódio, amizade, indiferença, amor)

**Aulas extras:**

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?:**

**Extras:**

**Posso mudar algo?:**

* * *

**_FICHA PARA PROFESSORAS  
_**

**Nome: **(sobrenome/nome)

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Matéria que ensina:**

**Dá aula extra?:**

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Relação com Naruto: **(ódio, amizade, indiferença, amor (O.o))

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?:**

**Extras:**

**Posso mudar algo?:**

* * *

**_FICHAS DAS PERSONAGENS DO ANIMÊ  
_**

**Nome: **Haruno Sakura

**Idade: **15**  
**

**Ano: **1º**  
**

**Aparência: **A mesma do animê**  
**

**Personalidade:** A mesma do animê**  
**

**Estilo: **Casual**  
**

**Gosta de: **Flores, especialmente sakuras, ler e jogar vôlei.**  
**

**Não gosta de: **Gente gulosa, metida e patricinha, de Ino e do Naruto.**  
**

**Amiga de: **Quase todas da classe**  
**

**Relação com Naruto: **Ódio

**Aulas extras: **Vôlei, dança (jazz) e música(coral)**  
**

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?:** Não**  
**

**Extras: **Nenhum**  
**

**Posso mudar algo?: **Sim \o/**  
**

* * *

**Nome: **Yamanaka Ino

**Idade: **15

**Ano: **1º**  
**

**Aparência: **A mesma do animê**  
**

**Personalidade:** Patricinha, metida, gosta de se achar por andar com Hiruko, a miss popularidade do colégio, rica, fútil e inteligente, pois sempre tira notas altas.**  
**

**Estilo: **Patricinha**  
**

**Gosta de: **Andar com meninas populares e fazer as vontades delas**  
**

**Não gosta de: **Gente pobre**  
**

**Amiga de: **Yuuki e Hiruko**  
**

**Relação com Naruto: **Na verdade, ela nem liga pra ele, mas como Hiruko o odeia, também diz que não gosta dele

**Aulas extras: **Teatro, golfe, música(orquestra) e vôlei**  
**

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Não**  
**

**Extras: **Ela é bulímica, mas ninguém sabe.**  
**

**Posso mudar algo?: **Sim \o/**  
**

* * *

**Nome: **Hyuuga Hinata

**Idade: **15**  
**

**Ano: **1º**  
**

**Aparência: **A mesma do animê**  
**

**Personalidade: **A mesma do animê**  
**

**Estilo: **Comportada**  
**

**Gosta de: **Ler, estudar e ajudar suas amigas**  
**

**Não gosta de: **Pessoas mesquinhas e ser o centro das atenções**  
**

**Amiga de: **Quase todas da sala**  
**

**Relação com Naruto: **Amor

**Aulas extras: **Astronomia**  
**

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Não**  
**

**Extras: **Nenhum**  
**

**Posso mudar algo?: **Sim \o/**  
**

* * *

**Nome: **Mitsashi Tenten

**Idade: **16**  
**

**Ano: **2º**  
**

**Aparência: **A mesma do animê**  
**

**Personalidade:** A mesma do animê**  
**

**Estilo: **Casual**  
**

**Gosta de: **Ler, ouvir e contar histórias de terror**  
**

**Não gosta de: **Pessoas mesquinhas**  
**

**Amiga de: **Quase todas da classe**  
**

**Relação com Naruto: **Indiferença

**Aulas extras: **Arco-e-flecha e filosofia**  
**

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Não (até o momento)**  
**

**Extras: **Nenhum**  
**

**Posso mudar algo?: **Sim \o/

* * *

**Nome: **Sabaku no Temari

**Idade: **17**  
**

**Ano:** 3º**  
**

**Aparência: **A mesma do animê**  
**

**Personalidade: **Estourada, tem um jeito meio... "masculino". Quando briga, briga mesmo. Não vai muito bem nas provas, e apesar do vestibular estar chegando, ela nem dá bola**  
**

**Estilo: **Rebelde**  
**

**Gosta de: **Esportes, brigas e competições**  
**

**Não gosta de: **Ler, estudar, patricinhas e metidas**  
**

**Amiga de: **Naomi e Megumi**  
**

**Relação com Naruto: **Indiferença

**Aulas extras: **Boxe, basquete, futebol e vôlei**  
**

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Todos duvidam dela e Naomi, mas nada até agora foi confirmado**  
**

**Extras: **Nenhum**  
**

**Posso mudar algo?: **Sim \o/**  
**

* * *

**_FICHAS DAS PERSONAGENS QUE CRIEI  
_**

**Nome: **Kiri no Saori

**Idade: **15

**Ano: **1º

**Aparência: **Cabelo até a cintura, liso e negro; olhos castanho-escuros; pele morena-clara; busto pequeno; quadril largo; magra e alta; lábios finos e pálidos.

**Personalidade: **Sorridente, gentil, educada, simpática, calma, controlada na maioria das vezes, mas quando se irrita... é julgada pela aparência delicada e frágil, mas se irritá-la muito... é melhor não ficar perto! Praticante de artes marciais, é forte e disciplinada. Inteligente e sagaz, sempre tira notas boas.

**Estilo: **Casual

**Gosta de: **Acordar cedo, ver o pôr e o nascer do sol, animais, ler, dançar e mergulhar.

**Não gosta de: **Daqueles que humilham e "diminuem" as pessoas e daqueles que se acham o melhor por causa do dinheiro.

**Amiga de: **Todas da classe.

**Relação com Naruto: **Amizade.

**Aulas extras: **Dança (dança-do-ventre e tango), natação e artes marciais (jiu jitsu e karatê).

**Extras: **Não gosta de usar maquiagem, só passa um gloss para ir nas aulas.

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Não.

**Posso mudar algo?: **Não xD

* * *

**Nome: **Gakari Akira

**Idade: **15

**Ano: **1º

**Aparência: **Cabelo vermelho, liso, até o quadril, com franja; olhos verde-escuros; lábios finos e rosados; pele bem clarinha; busto e quadril médios; altura e peso médios.

**Personalidade: **Muito inteligente, é a típica CDF, sempre tira 10 nas provas e trabalhos e acerta todas as perguntas das professoras. Não tem muitas amigas, é um pouco fria e indiferente às pessoas. É muito calma, nunca se envolve em confusões, é a queridinha das professoras, e sempre tem uma boa resposta para provocações. Ás vezes, se torna chata por criticar suas amigas.

**Estilo: **Comportada.

**Gosta de: **Ler livros grossos, de preferência que contenham alguma informação, e estudar.

**Não gosta de: **Aglomerações e muita gente junta.

**Amiga de: **Saori, Naomi e Hinata.

**Relação com Naruto: **Indiferença.

**Aulas extras: **Ciências e filosofia.

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Não.

**Extras: **Nenhum.

**Posso mudar algo?: **Não xD

* * *

**Nome: **Tokochi Naomi

**Idade: **15

**Ano: **1º

**Aparência: **Cabelo repicado, até a cintura, branco com um leve brilho prateado; olhos vermelhos; pele morena; lábios carnudos; altura média, peso um pouco acima do ideal; busto e quadril largos.

**Personalidade: **Irritada, não leva desaforo pra casa, e quando se irrita, desce o cacete na infeliz. Sarcástica, é a típica rebelde, que todo colégio interno tem. Por isso, já levou mais de 7 detenções desde o começo do ano, e olhe que a história começa em 4 de agosto. Se aproveita da força para intimidar as pessoas, e consegue. Porém, se uma pessoa lhe trata bem, ela a trata bem também.

**Estilo: **Rebelde.

**Gosta de: **Desafios, hambúrgeres, boxe, esportes em geral.

**Não gosta de: **Pessoas mesquinhas, frescurentas, patricinhas e barulhentas, de ser criticada ou xingada, da animação em excesso de sua irmã Megumi, do uniforme, e de provas (sempre vai mal).

**Amiga de: **Saori, Akira e Temari.

**Relação com Naruto: **Ódio.

**Aulas extras: **Boxe, basquete e futebol.

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Todos duvidam dela e Temari, já que vivem grudadas uma na outra e pelo jeito "masculino" delas. Mas nada até agora foi confirmado.

**Extras: **Tem três batons: um azul, outro verde e outro preto, e tem uma tatuagem de dragão no braço esquerdo.

**Posso mudar algo?: **Não xD

* * *

**Nome: **Tokochi Megumi

**Idade: **17

**Ano: **3º

**Aparência: **Cabelo repicado até a cintura, azul claro; olhos castanho-claro, quase laranja; pele morena-clara; busto e quadril largos; lábios levemente carnudos; alta e peso um pouco acima do ideal.

**Personalidade: **Animada, hiperativa, espontânea, não consegue ficar parada. Tira notas regulares, mas esse ano está se esforçando mais por causa do vestibular. Não gosta do jeito da irmã, e sempre a critica, mas nada a faz mudar. Apesar de criticar Naomi, gosta muito dela, e tem um gênio tão forte quanto. Não chega a se atracar com alguém, mas usa todo seu poder para "acabar" com a pessoa que a xinga.

**Estilo: **Casual.

**Gosta de: **É viciada em shoyo, gosta de rámen, ama karaokês, cantar, dançar, festas, shows e animais.

**Não gosta de: **Que a xinguem, do jeito da irmã, patricinhas e metidas e de ficar parada.

**Amiga de: **Quase todas da classe.

**Relação com Naruto: **Amizade.

**Aulas extras: **Atletismo(200 e 100 m), dança(jazz) e vôlei.

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Isso eu só revelarei no decorrer da história xD

**Extras: **Nenhum.

**Posso mudar algo?: **Não xD

* * *

**Nome: **Matsumoto Hiruko.

**Idade: **17

**Ano: **3º

**Aparência: **Cabelo loiro e esvoaçante, até os joelhos; olhos vermelhos; pele bem pálida; quadril e busto largos; magra e alta; lábios carnudos e avermelhados.

**Personalidade: **É a miss popularidade do Colégio. Patricinha, metida, sarcástica, adora "diminuir" os outros. Falsa, fofoqueira e cínica, quando implica com alguém faz de tudo para ferrar essa pessoa. Mandona, usa Yuuki para intimidar quem ameaça seu poder na escola.

**Estilo: **Patricinha e perua.

**Gosta de: **Humilhar os outros e esbanjar sua riqueza.

**Não gosta de: **Pessoas que podem acabar com sua fama, gente barulhenta, alguém desafiar seu poder sobre a escola e suas alunas.

**Amiga de: **Yuuki e Ino.

**Relação com Naruto: **Ódio.

**Aulas extras: **Teatro, golfe, arco-e-flecha e dança(balé).

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Não.

**Extras: **Adora maquiagem e jóias caras.

**Posso mudar algo?: **Não xD

* * *

**Nome: **Ichii Yuuki

**Idade: **17

**Ano: **3º

**Aparência: **Cabelo até o meio das costas, lilás e ondulado; alta e meio cheinha; olhos azul-escuro; pele clara; busto médio; quadril largo; lábios carnudos.

**Personalidade: **Mandona, usa seu poder para intimidar os outros à mando de Yuka. Não é muito inteligente, sempre tira notas baixas. Forte, muito forte, ama música e tocar bateria, e é gulosa.

**Estilo: **Rebelde.

**Gosta de: **Tocar bateria, comer e competições.

**Não gosta de: **Ser xingada.

**Amiga de: **Yuka e Ino.

**Relação com Naruto: **Indiferença

**Aulas extras: **Música (banda de rock), boxe e basquete.

**É yuri? Se sim, com quem desejaria fazer par romântico?: **Talvez sim, talvez não i.i

**Extras: **Sempre compete com Naomi em tudo.

**Posso mudar algo?:** Não xD

Lembrando que a história será contada por POV's das personagens.

Espero receber bastante fichas n.n

Tchau, povo o/


	2. Fichas escolhidas

Yo, povo o/

Depois de muito trabalho, finalmente escolhi as fichas n.n

Foi difícil, todas estavam ótimas, mas sabem como é...

Professoras:

Mitarashi Anko: Química e Física

Yuuhi Kurenai: Inglês

Suler Suki: Matemática e Astronomia

Kali Sarah: Japonês e Teatro

Alunas do 1º ano:

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

Kiri no Saori

Gakari Akira

Tokochi Naomi

Yamanaka Ino

Shimoda Sumire

Tsukino Hikari

Alunas do 2º ano:

Mitsashi Tenten

Katsuragi Miiru

Tsuki Yumi

Iyomi Alyssa

Sanosuke Hana

Ichikuroi Saeko

Alunas do 3º ano: (1 vaga)

Harashime Haru

Kyoko Hio

Sabaku no Temari

Tokochi Megumi

Matsumoto Hiruko

Ichii Yuuki

Há ainda várias vagas para professoras n.n

O próximo capítulo vem ou semana que vem ou domingo...

Tchau, povo o/


	3. Conhecendo o tal colégio

Yo, povo o/

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo de Colégio Discipline n.n

Espero que gostem n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conhecendo o tal colégio**

**Naruto's POVs**

Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida n.n

Acabei de chegar em frente ao colégio interno que vou estudar até o 3º colegial n.n

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: por que alguém estaria tão feliz em estudar num colégio onde os alunos não podem sair dele, a não ser nos fins de semana, e só com a autorização dos pais e do colégio, estando sempre sob a vigilância dos professores?

Simples: meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 1 ano, e quando vivos mataram e assaltaram. Vivo num orfanato onde todos me odeiam por ser filho deles. Quer dizer, o Iruka-sensei era o único que era legal comigo, mas ele recebeu uma oferta de emprego numa cidade bem longe de Konoha, então minha vida estaria totalmente arruinada. Sinceramente, foi um milagre eu ter conseguido uma bolsa, porque lá o ensino é muito puxado e digamos que eu não sou um aluno muito do exemplar u.u Tá legal, eu sou burro mesmo ¬¬ Mas acho que Deus ouviu minhas preces e agora estou aqui, onde ninguém conhece ou conheceu meus pais, pronto para fazer novos amigos e arranjar professores que não finjam que eu não existo n.n

Realmente, vai ser muito legal n.n

Bom, Iruka-sensei me disse para me identificar na secretaria e já ir para a sala de aula, para pegar pelo menos o 2º período de aula...

Uau, esse lugar é grande mesmo o.o

Hum... tá escrito "secretaria" aqui em cima... deve ser aqui :D

- Er... com licença? - perguntei a uma moça que tava com a cabeça metida nuns papéis

- Sim? - ela respondeu, ainda mexendo nos papéis

- Eu sou o aluno novo, Uzumaki Naru...

- ... Naru-san, certo? Aqui estão a sua agenda e horários, e a sua classe, o 1ºA está na sala da professora Kurenai, a primeira seguindo o corredor. Ande logo, acho que nem começou a aula. Trouxe seu material conforme a lista, não?

- o.o Sim...

- Ótimo. Corra lá, estou com muita coisa pra fazer!

- o.o – guardei na mochila as coisas que ela me entregou e corri pra achar a sala. Dá pra acreditar que ela falou tudo aquilo sem tirar a cara do papel?

Já posso esquecer a parte do "arranjar professores que não finjam que eu não existo" ¬¬

**Shizune's** **POV**

Afe, quanta coisa pra resolver... pelo menos a aluna nova já chegou, a tal Naru... nunca vi uma menina com uma voz tão grossa... e, se não me engano, ela disse "eu sou o aluno novo o.o...

Estou me preocupando à toa, afinal, todos sabem que o Colégio Discipline é um colégio feminino... quem seria idiota o bastante para por um menino aqui? u.u

**Naruto's POV**

Arf, arf, arf... cara, como corri!! Pelo menos achei a sala n.n

- "toc, toc, toc" - bati três vezes... logo, logo, a professora vai me anunciar n.n

- Meninas, a aluna nova já chegou. Dêem as boas-vindas a Uzumaki Naru. Pode entrar, Naru-san n.n

- Olá :D

- O.O

Ué, por que será que tão me olhando com essas caras?? õ.ô

Deixa ver, o que pode estar errado? Hum, duas meninas loiras estão fofocando ali atrás, uma menina de cabelo negro-azulado se encolheu, corada, aqui na frente, e o restante está olhando pra mim com aquelas caras... é impressão minha ou só tem menina nesta sala? ô.õ

- Er.. Naru-san?? o.o

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto '-'

- Mas o que está fazendo aqui? O Colégio Discipline é um colégio só para meninas o.o

- O.O

Eu vou matar o Iruka-sensei!! Ò.Ó

- M-mas n-não me-me avisaram nada sobre i-isso o.o

- Bom, sente-se, eu vou falar com a diretora sobre o seu caso – e saiu da sala o.o Agora que reparei, tirando os olhos vermelhos, o cabelo meio desgrenhado e a maquiagem pesada, a professora é mó gata 8D

Mas, voltando a minha terrível situação, vou sentar aqui do lado de uma menina. Lógico, todos aqui são meninas ¬¬ Mas essa era muito bonita. Tinha o cabelo negro e liso, até a cintura, olhos castanhos escuros expressivos, a pele clara e me olhava com simpatia. Como todas, usava o uniforme do colégio (uma saia azul, uma camisa branca de manga-longa com um lenço azul no pescoço, um blazer azul, meias ¾ brancas e sapato boneca preto). Fui me sentando e ela me disse:

- Olá n.n Meu nome é Saori.

- Olá :D Eu sou Naruto!

- Mas o que você faz aqui? O colégio nunca aceitou meninos.

- É que eu fiquei sabendo agora que é um colégio feminino o.o Meu tutor não sabia e me matriculou ¬¬

- Que mals... mas olha, eu acho que vão deixar você ficar, porque é contra o código de ética do colégio expulsar algum aluno...

- Sério?

- Sim n.n E, se quiser, eu te ajudo a pegar o ritmo das aulas n.n

- Obrigado... dizem que a quantidade de deveres é enorme -.-

- Sim... mas todo mundo faz, nunca saímos daqui mesmo.

Nesse instante, a professora chegou.

- A diretora disse que você pode ficar aqui, mas se tentar algo pervertido nas meninas... ela irá esquecer o código de ética do colégio e te expulsar daqui a pontapés u.u Bem, abram na página 224.

Peguei a apostila de trocentas páginas e abri. Cara, não tô entendendo lhufas do que tá escrito ú.u E pensar que no outro colégio eu ainda tava aprendendo os pronomes -.-''

- E, relembrando a matéria passada, podem conjugar os verbos _to go_ e _to forget_ no _Present Perfect_, _Present Perfect Continuous, Past Perfect e Future Perfect, _além de traduzirem os textos nº 13, 14 e 15. Podem começar, faltam 30 minutos e mais um período ainda.

Cara, o que eu faço?? o.o

- Naruto-kun?- Saori disse bem baixinho e, com um sorriso, empurrou pro canto da carteira a apostila, e do meu lugar dava pra ver tudo que tava escrito nela (resumindo: ela tava deixando eu copiar) :D Acho que ainda vamos ser grandes amigos n.n

.x.

Bom, o resto da aula foi normal... copiei tudo da Saori-chan, agora tá na hora de corrigir.

- Srtª Gakari, poderia nos dizer como ficou o texto nº 13? - a professora perguntou à uma menina de cabelo vermelho até o quadril, com franja, olhos verdes escuros e pele bem clarinha.

- Claro, professora: - o resto eu não entendi nada -.-'' Mas, ela devia ter falado certo, a professora tá olhando com uma cara de satisfação pra ela.

- Parabéns, falou tudo corretamente, como de costume n.n

- Como sempre, a senhorita CDF acertou mais uma pergunta da professora, não, Sumire-chan? - uma loira de olhos azuis comentou em voz alta com outra loira.

- Que dúvida, Ino, você acha que a queridinha das_ teachers _ia errar um texto de só cinqüenta linhas?? - respondeu sádica a de olhos verdes. A Saori-chan não tá com uma cara contente, mas parece que a Gakari não tá nem aí.

- Afe, as duas cobras oxigenadas tinham que abrir a boca e espalhar veneno pela sala ¬¬ - disse uma menina meio... estranha. Pense, ela tinha cabelo repicado, até a cintura, branco com um leve brilho prateado, olhos vermelhos e pele bronzeada. Era fortona, mas tinha um corpão 8D

- Srtas Yamanaka, Shimoda e Tokochi!! Primeiro dia de aula e já brigando?? - deu o sinal. Tá um vuco-vuco ali na porta o.o Vou esperar a Saori-chan sair.

Que visão... aquilo é um anjo? Uma deusa? Uma ninfa? Pelo menos é o ser mais belo que eu já vi S2. S2

Estou falando de uma menina maravilhosa que passou na frente... ela tem cabelo cor-de-rosa, olhos verdes, a pele bem clarinha e... digamos que ela não tem um corpo muito desenvolvido i.i Mas é linda mesmo assim S2.S2 Tenho que falar com ela de qualquer jeito \ò.ó

- Naruto-kun? - Saori-chan me chamou já fora da sala - Essas são Naomi – apontou a de cabelo branco - e Akira - apontou a Gakari.

- Olá :D COMO VÃO? - acho que falei muito alto, todas do corredor tão olhando pra gente o.o

- Olá – disse baixo e sem olhar pra mim Akira

- Não seja escandaloso, moleque ù.ú – disse Naomi de um jeito ameaçador e me deu um tapa na cabeça ¬¬

- Ai x.x

- Não ligue pra ela, Naruto, ela só sabe bater e reclamar de tudo u.u - Akira disse.

- E a Akira só sabe criticar tudo ¬¬ - Naomi respondeu na mesma moeda.

- Vamos sentar aqui nesse banco e parar de discutir, gente u.u - Saori pôs fim a discussão. Nesse instante, passou aquela menina de cabelo negro-azulado que se encolheu toda quando entrei na sala. Estava acompanhada de uma menina bem branca, de cabelo negro e liso, até metade das costas, e olhos cor-de-mel, e que carregava um livro grosso. Quando a de cabelo negro-azulado (que reparando bem tem olhos pérolas) me viu, corou que nem um pimentão O.o

- Saori-chan, quem é aquela menina de cabelo negro-azulado?? - e apontei a dita cuja.

- Aquela é Hyuuga Hinata, uma grande amiga minha n.n E aquela que está com ela é Tsukino Hikari.

- Valeu n.n Ah, por acaso você sabe quem é uma menina de cabelo rosa??

- Claro n.n É a Haruno Sakura.

- Viu, por que a gente tá sentado se nem é hora do almoço ainda??

- Depois do 3º período, há um intervalo de 15 minutos para pôr algumas coisas em ordem, comer alguma coisa leve e algumas até fazem a lição do dia anterior que esqueceram. Por falar nisso, a Shizune-san te deu uma agenda e uma folha com horários pra você?

- Sim, estão aqui – e tirei da mochila uma folha e uma agenda que, agora que percebi, é azul e com glitter prata ¬¬

- Nessa folha estão os horários das aulas extras-curriculares, que todas somos obrigadas a nos matricular em no mínimo duas, mas, como hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, elas só começam amanhã. Algumas aulas são 3 vezes por semana, mas a maioria é 2. A agenda serve para anotar os horários das aulas normais e extras, os dias de passeio e apresentações de coral, banda, jogos, etc. dentro e fora da cidade. Acho melhor já ir decidindo o que vai cursar. Quer um chocolate? - e me ofereceu um pedaço de alpino. Claro que aceitei e comecei a ler o horário u.u Tava assim:

**Segunda-feira:**

13:30 – Música(coral)

14:00 - Artes Marciais(judô)

15:00 - Basquete

15:30 – Atletismo(salto com vara)

16:00 – Golfe

16:30 - Futebol

17:00 - Dança (tango)

17:30 - Arco-e-flecha

18:00 – Teatro

18:30 – Música (banda de rock)

**Terça-feira:**

13:30 - Filosofia

14:00 - Vôlei

14:30 - Boxe

15:00 - Natação

15:30 – Atletismo (200m)

16:00 – Artes Marciais (karatê)

16:30 – Atletismo (100m)

17:00 – Música (orquestra)

17:30 – Dança (balé)

18:00 – Artes Marciais (jiu jitsu)

18:30 – Dança (do ventre)

**Quarta-feira:**

13:30 - Filosofia

14:00 - Arco-e-flecha

14:30 – Atletismo (salto em distância)

15:00 - Boxe

15:30 - Futebol

16:00 – Dança (jazz)

16:30 - Basquete

17:00 – Dança (tango)

17:30 - Golfe

18:00 - Teatro

18:30 – Música (banda de rock)

**Quinta-feira:**

13:30 – Música (coral)

14:00 – Artes Marciais (karatê)

14:30 – Atletismo (100 m)

15:00 - Natação

15:30 – Atletismo (200m)

16:00 - Vôlei

16:30 – Artes Marciais (judô)

17:00 – Dança (tango)

17:30 – Atletismo (salto com vara)

18:00 - Teatro

18:30 – Atletismo (salto em distância)

**Sexta-feira:**

13:30 – Música (orquestra)

14:00 – Artes Marciais (jiu jitsu)

14:30 – Atletismo (salto em distância)

15:00 – Dança (jazz)

15:30 - Futebol

16:00 - Vôlei

16:30 - Basquete

17:00 - Golfe

17:30 - Boxe

18:00 – Dança (do ventre)

24:00 – Astronomia (até às 2:00)

Caraca, quanta aula extra!! Vou demorar um ano pra escolher e organizar tudo -.-''

- Ah, se você quiser, pode vir comigo para ver como são as aulas de natação, jiu jitsu, karatê, tango e dança-do-ventre n.n

- o.o Você faz tudo isso??

- Aham, mas acho que vou parar de fazer algumas aulas por causa do novo horário... não vai bater, eu acho.

- "Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" – bateu o sinal.

- Vamos indo, a senhorita Mitarashi não tolera atrasos u.u – disse Akira.

- Tá – e todos fomos até uma sala virando à esquerda. Entramos calmamente, e a senhorita Mitarashi, uma jovem de cabelo roxo e olhos castanhos, estava em pé com óculos grandes e luvas brancas, e roupa também branca.

- Todos os vermes já chegaram? Ótimo, vamos começar a aula – começou ela. Que tipo de professora chama os alunos de vermes? O.o

.x.

- E misturando os dois reagentes em quantidades exatas obtemos o cloreto de estrôncio – foi a última e a primeira coisa que ouvi, pois passei a aula inteira admirando a minha linda flor-de-cerejeira (S2.S2) e logo em seguida bateu o sinal.

- E não se esqueçam de fazer a lição, e que podem usar o laboratório a qualquer hora – disse a professora e logo saímos do laboratório.

- Qual é a próxima aula, Akira-chan? - perguntou Saori-chan

- Japonês com a senhorita Kali u.u – e só demos uns passos e paramos em frente à porta com o nome Kali Sarah.

- Chegamos n.n – e entramos. Fomos os primeiros a chegar.

- Ora, ora, esse é o tal Uzumaki Naruto? Já está famoso em nossas dependências – disse a professora, uma jovem de cabelo negro e liso até o joelho, pele bem branquinha, olhos verdes água e um corpo de dar inveja 8D – Prazer. Meu nome é Kali Sarah, a professora de Japonês. Na minha aula, não tolero conversas paralelas e barulho, e se tiver alguma dúvida pode vir aqui a qualquer horário.

- Obrigado :D – essa professora é bem legal n.n Aos poucos, o resto das alunas foram chegando, e a aula começou. Não prestei muita atenção de novo n.n''

.x.

- Graças a Deus a última aula antes do almoço!! - comemorou Naomi. Diferente das outras vezes, tivemos que virar trocentos corredores e andar quilômetros antes de chegar ¬¬ Demorou, mas finalmente chegamos na sala da senhorita Suler, se me lembro bem.

- Sentem-se, vamos começar a aula – disse calmamente a mulher de cabelo curto ruivo claro, com uma franja do lado esquerdo, olhos verde água bem claros, pele extremamente clara, altura média, bem magra e quase sem curvas passou um monte de exercícios de matemática no quadro-negro. Não consegui fazer nenhum, mas depois eu pego emprestado da Saori-chan u.u

.x.

Aleluia bateu o sinal pro almoço! Saí correndo junto com as outras, e as segui até um refeitório gigantesco. Logo peguei uma tigela de rámen e uma coca-cola e fui me sentar com elas numa mesa do meio.

Fomos comendo, e vi uma menina mais velha, de cabelo até a cintura, azul claro e repicado, olhos castanhos claros, pele levemente bronzeada e um corpo maravilhoso 8D, junto com outra de traços bonitos e marcantes, cabelo liso e castanho escuro, quase negro, olhos levemente puxados e escuros, cílios longos, pele levemente bronzeada, lábios levemente carnudos, corpo bonito, pularem pra perto da mesa em que estávamos o.o

- Oi, gente :D Tudo beleza? - a de cabelo azul foi dizendo.

- E aí?? :D – disse a de cabelo escuro.

- Megumi-chan? Alyssa-chan? Quanto tempo!! n.n – disse Saori-chan.

- Nya, faz tempo mesmo n.n Oi, Akira, oi maninha o/ - maninha?? O.õ

- Oi, mala ¬¬ - disse Naomi. Nossa, eu nunca iria imaginar que a Naomi teria uma irmã tão... alegre o.o

- Já pedi pra não me chamar assim ù.ú Podemos nos sentar com vocês?

- Claro n.n – disse Saori-chan oferecendo uma cadeira para elas.

- Então, você é o Naruto, não? Prazer, Megumi :D – e a de cabelo azul me estendeu a mão.

- Eu sou Alyssa :D – e me estendeu a mão com um sorriso brilhante. Apertei as duas e disse:

- Prazer :D

Conversamos um pouco e uma menina de cabelo cor de chocolate preso em dois coques e olhos da mesma cor chegou acompanhada de 4 meninas, e sentaram-se na mesa ao lado da nossa.

- Oi, Tenten, Saeko, Miiru, Haru e Hana-chans :D – cumprimentou Alyssa-chan.

- Oi :D – responderam, respectivamente a de coques; uma menina franzina de cabelo cor de caramelo, repicados e curtos(parecia um ouriço bonitinho), preso em duas maria-chiquinhas baixas, olhos perolados e com caninos pontiagudos; uma menina baixinha, cabelo um pouco abaixo do ombro, ruivo e liso, olhos verdes bem claros, bem magrinha e corpo não muuuuuito bonito, mas também não chega a ser lisa; e uma de cabelo negro e liso até os ombros, alta, pele branca, olhos prateados grandes e expressivos, magra, unhas pintadas de azul-claro, e um senhor corpo 8D

- Oi u.u – disse a última, uma menina de cabelo castanho até a cintura, que estava preso, olhos castanhos, bem alta e magra, com um corpo muito bonito, usando uma máscara cirúrgica no rosto e faixas no busto O.o

- Ei, você é o Naruto? - perguntou a ruiva baixinha.

- Sou – respondi simplesmente.

- Meu nome é Miiru n.n Quer ser meu amiguinho?? - ela disse com voz de criança.

- Ãnh... tá o.o Você está em qual sala? – Perguntei um pouco assustado pela atitude de uma garota de (calculo) 14 anos.

- 2º A, com as meninas desta mesa n.n E você?? - 2º ano com esse tamanho?? Melhor não falar nada, ela pode ficar chateada.

- 1º A, com as meninas desta mesa – disse apontando Saori-chan, Akira e Naomi.

Fiquei mais assustado ainda com o que aconteceu a seguir: uma menina de cabelo negro-arroxeado liso até o quadril , olhos azuis bem claros, pele meio bronzeada e corpo bonito, cheia de pulseiras e brincos chamativos e cara de safada chegou por trás da Tenten, passou as mãos por baixo dos braços da mesma e apertou os seios dela O.O Fiquei muito assustado com isso, mas nenhuma das outras ligou.

- Oi, Yu-chan. Já acabou o dever da Suki? - perguntou Tenten, como se nada tivesse acontecido o.o

- Já :D Hana-chan, não te encontrei na sala de aula... tudo bem? Oras, vejo que mesmo não tirando as faixas do peito e esse troço ridículo da cara continua a maior gata ;D - Hana corou violentamente pelo gesto yuri da amiga - Oi, Naruto, certo?

- Certo :D – Nisso chega aquela Hinata, que corou ao me ver, e a amiga dela, Hikari (sou ótimo em guardar nomes, não?)

- Hinata-chan!! Sente-se aqui conosco n.n – disseram todas das duas mesas em coro. Essa Hinata é bem popular O.o

- O-o-oi g-gente n/n – ela gaguejou. Se é assim com as amigas, imagine com quem não conhece O.o

- Oi – falou Hikari. As recém-chegadas sentaram-se e começamos a conversar.

.x.

Nossa, o tempo passou rápido, só faltam 5 minutos pra bater o sinal o.o

Ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas, principalmente novelas mexicanas, porque Saeko-chan é viciada. Tudo estava indo bem, as meninas do 2º ano, Hinata (apesar de corar e gaguejar mil vezes quando falava comigo), Megumi e Alyssa são muito legais, mas parece que Hikari não vai muito com a minha cara, pois sempre me corrigia num tom impaciente i.i Então chegou um grupo de 4 meninas em frente a nossa mesa: Ino, Sumire, uma menina que tinha cabelo loiro e esvoaçante até os joelhos, olhos vermelhos, pele muitíssimo pálida, alta e magra, e outra menina de cabelo lilás e ondulado, até metade das costas, pele clara, alta, meio "cheinha", olhos azuis escuros, era forte e tinha lábios levemente carnudos. Todas do grupo tinham corpos maravilhosos (caramba, neste colégio só tem mina gostosa 8D). A loira de olhos vermelhos, que estava na frente, disse:

- Ora, ora, vejam só, parece que o novato já se enturmou... - disse com desprezo na voz – Deixe-me apresentar: sou Matsumoto Hiruko, do 3ºB, eleita 3 vezes a Miss Popularidade do Colégio. E essas são minhas amigas Ino, Sumire e Yuuki.

- Oi, Yuuki-chan!! - exclamou Miiru um pouco corada.

- Já nos conhecemos, Hiruko-sama, ele é da nossa classe. - disse Sumire.

- Sério? Deve ser bem inteligente pra estudar no 1º A...

- Que nada: é burro de dar dó! - disse Ino ¬¬

- Tadinho... burro e ainda fica perto das perdedoras... devia se enturmar com gente melhor... - disse Hiruko ù.ú

- Ei, oxigenadas, por que não vão encher o saco de outras?? - disse Saeko.

- Verdade, ninguém chamou vocês aqui, então podem ir vazando, senão... - ameaçou Hana se pondo em pé, na frente de Hiruko.

- Senão o que, Sanosuke?? - falou Yuuki entrando na frente de Hiruko, como se fosse uma barreira.

- Você não quer descobrir, não, Ichii?? - falou Naomi também se pondo em pé e com um sorrisinho de canto – Lembra da última vez que falou isso??

- Ho ho ho, eu me lembro: Yuuki ficou 1 semana inteira na enfermaria, quase foi pro hospital, enquanto Naomi só sofreu um hematoma XD Isso pra não falar da vez em que Yuuki quis pegar a Hana-chan sozinha, e acabou com uma perna quebrada, porque a Hana tinha lhe empurrado na piscina que estava vazia por causa da limpeza! Ho ho ho, eu ri à beça nessas vezes XD – disse Alyssa-chan e todos rimos, enquanto Yuuki corava e o grupinho ficava quieto XD

- Antes eu não estava preparada, mas nessas férias eu treinei muito, e garanto que agora vocês não chegam aos meus pés – disse Yuuki, tentando se recompor.

- Isso é fácil de descobrir – disse Hana, estralando os dedos o.o

- G-ge-ente, vocês não v-vão b-brigar aqui, não é? o/o - disse Hinata um pouco assustada e levemente corada.

- Ah, não vão mesmo, não na hora do almoço ù.ú – disse Megumi-chan, que pelo que conversamos, detesta o jeitão da irmã.

- É mesmo, brigar é muito feio ó.ò – disse Miiru-chan.

- Agora não, Yuuki, temos que terminar o trabalho da Suki, além de arrumar nossas coisas nos quartos... deixe seus problemas pessoais pra depois. - disse Hiruko se afastando com Sumire e Ino. Afe, que gente chata u.u

- Isso, vão logo descolorir os cabelos, que já estão desbotados, da cor dos da Hikari e da Haru-chan :D – disse Yumi-chan e todos rimos XD

- Oi, garotas!! Já brigando com as pattys?? - nos viramos para ver de quem era a voz, e era de uma garota alta, de cabelo loiro escuro, olhos verdes, pele clara, e um corpo muito bonito 8D

- Temari-san!! – disseram Hana e Naomi juntas.

- Oi :D Viu, depois do almoço, que tal um jogo de basquete? Era pra ter hoje, mas como é o primeiro dia de aula...

- Com certeza! – exclamou Naomi. Nesse minuto, bateu o sinal do fim da hora do almoço, e perguntei:

- Com quem será que vou dividir o quarto? ô.õ

- Nós temos que ver a lista dos quartos no quadro dos avisos, logo ali na frente n.n – respondeu Saori-chan e apontou na direção de um corredor.

- Então vamos lá :D – disseram Megumi, Alyssa, Saeko, Yumi, Miiru e Tenten-chans ao mesmo tempo e saíram correndo na direção que Saori-chan apontou.

- Escandalosas u.u – disseram Akira, Naomi e Hana e saíram andando devagar. Saori e Haru-chans fizeram uma cara meio assim "´n.n" e as acompanharam.

- Vou me encontrar com a Hio, daqui a pouco eu vejo. Tchau o/ - Temari disse e saiu por um outro corredor.

- ù.ú – Ué, por que será que a Naomi fez essa cara?? ô.õ

- V-vamos, Hikari-chan? - perguntou Hinata.

- Ãham – e saíram andando. Saí correndo pra alcançar as que tinham saído primeiro. Parei em frente a um mural com uma lista. Os quartos de quem eu conhecia eram:

**1º andar:**

Quarto 1: Kiri no Saori; Tokochi Naomi

Quarto 2: Hyuuga Hinata; Tsukino Hikari

Quarto 4: Shimoda Sumire; Yamanaka Ino

Quarto 7: Gakari Akira; Ichikuroi Saeko

Quarto 10: Tsuki Yumi; Uzumaki Naru_to_ (esse "to" foi posto a lápis ¬¬)

Quarto 11: Haruno Sakura; Harashime Haru

**2º andar**

Quarto 2: Mitsashi Tenten; Sanosuke Hana

Quarto 8: Katsuragi Miiru; Fuuma Sasame

**3º andar:**

Quarto 1: Matsumoto Hiruko; Ichii Yuuki

Quarto 5: Kyoko Hio; Sabaku no Temari

Quarto 6: Tokochi Megumi; Iyome Alyssa

Legal, fiquei no quarto da yuri-digo, Yumi-chan e ainda do lado do quarto da minha bela flor-de-cerejeira S2.S2

- Vamos, nossas malas já estão no quarto, agora é só arrumar as roupas no guarda-roupa – disse para mim Yumi.

- Vai indo, quero conhecer mais o colégio... daqui a pouco eu vou – disse pra ela.

- Ok... tchau :D – e saiu correndo... quem será aquela Kyoko Hio, que vai dividir o quarto com a Temari-chan?? A Naomi não ficou muito feliz com isso...

- Aquela vaca não podia ficar no quarto da Temari... por que é que depois das férias a ordem dos quartos sempre muda? Devia ficar do jeito que era ò.ó – apesar dela continuar reclamando, o resto do grupo comemorava e se afastava aos poucos. Ai, ai, vou me sentar nesse banquinho com vista pro jardim... que flor linda n.n Mas mais bonita ainda é aquela que a está segurando... Sakura... nem falei com ela hoje, mas amanhã eu vou dar um jeito... pode apostar que sim ò.ó/ .

.x.

Nossa, que medo o.o Uma menina de cabelo preto e muito liso à um palmo depois dos ombros, com uma franja grande que lhe cobre quase todo o olho esquerdo, olhos sérios e frios azuis gelo, pele muito clara, de aparência doentia, e de corpo muito bonito, passou, me olhando com uma cara a la serial killer o.o Ela parou em frente a mim e Naomi, os únicos do grupo que restavam, e disse:

- Você é Uzumaki Naruto, não? Vejo que ainda não recebeu seu uniforme. Pois saiba que nesse colégio o uso de uniforme é obrigatório. - disse ela com voz autoritária.

- Ah, fala sério, Kyoko, não quer que o tapado use saia também, não é? Pelo menos considere o fato dele ser um menino ¬¬ - disse com impaciência Naomi. Tirando o "tapado", gostei dela me defender n.n

- Não se meta, Tokochi. Pelo visto, você não cumpriu as regras de novo, rasgando as mangas da camisa só pra deixar a mostra essa tatuagem de dragão ridícula... acho que está na hora de pôr você na linha – e tirou o blazer e arregaçou as mangas o.o

- Hum – deu um sorrisinho de canto – Quero só ver quem é que vai ter coragem – e parou em frente a Kyoko o.o

Nossa, que soco a Kyoko deu no queixo da Naomi O.O A menina voou!! Sorte que ela parou em pé. Mas agora ela tá avançando o.o Deu um chute na barriga de Kyoko, que defendeu. Kyoko deu um soco no olho, mas Naomi também defendeu. Naomi deu uma rasteira, Kyoko cai no chão, mas também derruba Naomi. Agora, as duas tão rolando no chão, dando pontapés e socos uma na outra o.o Quero só ver quem vai ter coragem de separar as duas i.i

**Yuuki's POV**

Bom, Hiruko-sama disse que perdeu a agenda dela por aqui... vou aproveitar e ver a lista dos quartos... achei!

Mas o que é isto?? Quem que tá brigando??

Ah, é só a Kyoko e a Tokochi... normal u.u Se bem que hoje os socos e chutes estão mais fortes... deve ser pra compensar o mês que não se viram... e Tsunade-sama não vai perdoar...

**Temari's POV**

Não encontrei a Hio em lugar nenhum... onde é que ela pode estar? õ.o

Uhm... briga lá na frente... quem será que... O.O

Já? Sabe, é um saco suas duas melhores amigas se odiarem... elas simplesmente não entendem que eu gosto delas por igual, elas encucaram que têm que provarem pra mim que uma é melhor que a outra ù.ú

Acho melhor sair daqui, porque depois que Tsunade-sama pegar as duas assim, elas vão vir com chantagem sentimental pra cima de mim, e eu vou acabar defendendo uma das duas, e a outra nunca mais vai falar comigo u.u

Sabe, é _realmente_ um saco suas duas melhores amigas se odiarem ¬¬

**Sarah's POV**

Hoje o dia está tão tranquilo, tão bonito, não preciso dar aula de teatro, só tenho que corrigir umas avaliações de revisão do 3º ano, ganhei 15 barras de chocolate das alunas do 2ºB... acho que nada pode estragar esse dia maravilhoso n.n

O que é aquela aglomeração ali na frente?? Briga no primeiro dia de aula?? Eu vou já tomar uma atitude ò.ó/

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI??

**Naruto's POV**

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?? - ih, ferrou, a professora de japonês chegou!! (uia, rimou :3) Mas as duas nem ligaram e continuaram a briga na maior cara-de-pau o.o

- EI, VOCÊS DUAS, PODEM PARAR AÍ MESMO E VÃO JÁ PRA DIRETORIA!! - nem ligaram de novo i.i – ESTÃO SURDAS?? EU DISSE PARA PARAREM DE BRIGAR AGORA!! - não adiantou nada... e a professora foi correndo na direção da diretoria... não quero nem ver no que isso vai dar i.i

.x.

Ai, ai, faz 10 minutos que a professora foi chamar a diretora e a Naomi e a Kyoko não pararam de brigar... opa, acabou de chegar uma mulher de estatura média, loira, de olhos cor-de-mel e que era praticamente um air-bag ambulante 8D Ela tá com uma cara de dar medo o.o Aliás, quase tudo nessa escola me dá medo u.u

- PODEM PARAR DE BRIGAR JÁ!! - caraca, fiquei surdo depois dessa x.x O incrível foi que elas levantaram na hora...

**Hiruko's POV**

Nossa, a Yuuki é lerda mesmo, onde já se viu demorar todo esse tempo para encontrar uma agenda?? Espera... o que a diretora tá fazendo aqui? Hum... já entendi. Com certeza a Kyoko e a Tokochi se pegaram de novo. Até parecem animais, afe!

- Ei, Yuuki, já achou minha agenda? - perguntei à imprestável.

- Já sim, Hiruko-sama, está aqui. Esqueci de entregar, acabei me entretendo por aqui... - ela respondeu – Onde estão Ino e Sumire?

- Já subiram. Hum... a diretora pegou a Tokochi e a Kyoko brigando no primeiro dia de aula... realmente, vai ser interessante assistir o que vai acontecer a seguir...

**Haru's POV**

- PODEM PARAR DE BRIGAR JÁ!! - Tsunade-sama? A voz dela vem de perto do quadro de avisos... vou pra lá agora!!

- VOCÊS ACHAM QUE AQUI É UMA ESCOLA ESTADUAL, DAQUELAS QUE OS ESTUDANTES ESPANCAM OS PROFESSORES E FURAM OS COLEGAS COM CANIVETES?? - gritou ela, na frente da Naomi e da Hio, a certinha-mandona-espancadora da escola – ESTA É UMA ESCOLA DE RESPEITO, QUE SEUS PAIS RALAM OU RALARAM UM DIA PRA PODER PAGAR, SÓ PENSANDO NO MELHOR PRA VOCÊS, E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊS RETRIBUEM, SE ATRACANDO UMA COM A OUTRA, FEITO BICHOS?? TOMEM VERGONHA NA CARA, ISSO É COISA QUE MENINAS EDUCADAS COMO VOCÊS FAÇAM?? NÃO NESSE COLÉGIO, NÃO NO MEU  COLÉGIO, PORQUE AQUI VOCÊS TERÃO QUE SE COMPORTAR COMO DAMAS QUER QUEIRAM, QUER NÃO!! E PODEM IR JÁ PRA DIRETORIA!! - dá-lhes, Tsunade-sama, mostra que você é a melhor \n.n/ Eu amo essa mulher S2.S2

Bom, vou subir lá pro quarto, tenho que tomar meu remédio...

**Naruto's POV**

- A senhora tem toda a razão, Tsunade-sama. Eu vi a briga inteira, e quem começou tudo foi a Tokochi, não é mesmo, Yuuki? - disse Hiruko, que surgiu sei lá de onde.

- Ela tem toda a razão, foi tudo culpa da galinha com conjutivite u.u – disse a comparsa. Que meninas mentirosas!! ò.ó

- Como é que é?? ò.ó – disse Naomi furiosa.

- Não importa quem começou, todas vão ter seus devidos castigos u.u – disse a diretora.

Bem, já que a diretora já chegou aqui e estragou a nossa festa, e a Naomi e a Hio já foram pra diretoria de cabeça baixa e o rabo entre as pernas, vou subir lá pro quarto arrumar minhas coisas e ajudar a Yumi com as coisas dela...

- Naruto-kun, a Naomi e a Hio foram pegas pela Tsunade-sama?? - perguntou Saori-chan preocupada.

- Sim... - respondi.

- Ela vai ficar uma arara... - suspirou – Isso quase sempre acontece, e o castigo é bem severo...

- Por que elas se odeiam tanto?? - perguntei – É por causa de alguma rivalidade em algum esporte, ou elas gostam de testar suas forças??

- O problema entre elas é bem mais complicado, Naruto... você não iria entender – respondeu. O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? O.õ – Vou esperar a Naomi-san voltar da diretoria...

- Tchau, então. - me despedi. Fiquei grilado agora, qual será o problema entre elas?

**Hio's POV**

- ... E QUE ISTO NÃO SE REPITA! - foi uma longa bronca. Mas ela sabe que isso não adianta, toda vez é assim, e o resultado é sempre o mesmo: Naomi é castigada, na maioria das vezes severamente, enquanto eu só levo um sermão mais longo. Sorte que nenhuma das amiguinhas dela estavam lá, senão eu provavelmente seria castigada também. E por que será que a Matsumoto me defendeu? Na certa, por algum interesse, como fazer vista grossa pros acessórios que o grupinho dela usa. Hum, trouxa. Até parece que eu ia falhar na única coisa que eu realmente sirvo por causa de uma ajudinha besta.

- Naomi, o seu castigo será passar o semestre inteiro trabalhando na cantina, limpando o chão, lavando os pratos, ou em qualquer outro serviço que a cozinheira precise. - previsível.

- Isso não é justo, Tsunade-sama, foi ela quem começou, dizendo que ia me pôr na linha e coisa e tal, só porque eu gosto de usar a camisa do uniforme com as mangas rasgadas!! - tentou se defender a Tokochi.

- Sem mais argumentos! Já tomei minha decisão! Dispensada, Naomi. - e saiu. Minha vez. - E você, Hio, já falei mais de mil vezes, não precisa bater em uma menina só porque ela quebrou uma regra! Apenas as fiscalize, e se houver algo fora das normas apenas anote no relatório! Não precisa sair espancando todo mundo por aí! Pelo amor de Deus, controle seu gênio, vai ser melhor para todas. E, da próxima vez, não vou fazer vista grossa como hoje e nas outras vezes. Dispensada, Hio. - e saí. Desculpe, Tsunade-sama, mas terei que desobedecer essa regra.

.x.

Acabei de ver o aluno novo, Naruto, passar correndo. Esse jeito atrapalhado e idiota dele me irrita profundamente... além de lembrar meu irmão e tudo que aconteceu... droga!

**Naomi's POV**

Afe, de novo aquela lazarenta conseguiu se livrar do castigo!! Não é possível, aquela vaca leiteira devia me ouvir, pelo menos uma vez na vida!! Não aguento mais esse colégio de merda, ninguém me ouve, ninguém me entende!! ò.ó

- Naomi-san n.n/ - só a Saori-san.

- Oi... tava me esperando?

- Lógico. Vamos subir? - uma coisa que eu adoro na Saori é que ela é uma amigona. Igual a Temari, mas desde que aquela vaca entrou aqui, em maio, se me lembro bem, tornou a minha vida um inferno.

- Vamos. - e subimos. Ai, tudo o que me resta é dormir e tentar esquecer o que aconteceu. E torcer pra que não tenha muitos pratos pra lavar amanhã -.-

* * *

É isso aí, povo.

O começo foi mais uma apresentação das personagens, e espero que não tenha ficado muito confusas as aparências delas o.o

Estou tentando escrever o mais rápido possível, e se tiverem alguma sugestão ou crítica pra fazerem, estou aberta a opiniões n.n

E não esqueçam os reviews, hein?

Tchau, povo o/


	4. Aulas extras ee

Yo, povo o/

Desculpem o atraso, e para compensar, esse capítulo está enorme n.n

As 3 fichas de professoras que me mandaram foram aceitas, e ainda tem 3 vagas abertas e 2 aparecerão ainda nesse capítulo n.n

E **Gertubinas.XD** , o povo do orfanato odeia os pais do Naruto porque eles eram os assassinos que mataram os parentes e pais da maioria das crianças que vivem no orfanato... e pode sim acrescentar mais coisas na sua ficha por reviews n.n

Então, que comece a fic /o/

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aulas extras e.e**

**Yumi's POV**

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - o despertador já tocou? Cara, que sono! Também, fiquei acordada até às 4 da manhã ontem... que culpa eu tenho se na Animax hentai só começa depois da 1:30?? ú.ú

Hum, o Naruto não acordou ainda... esse cara dorme como uma pedra... e ronca como um javali xD

- Naruto, acorda, já são 6:30, precisamos nos aprontar para tomar café. - disse de uma forma carinhosa.

- Só mais 5 minutinhos... - Naruto disse com a voz embargada (Jesus, de onde tirei essa palavra?!)

- Ah, sim, em 40 minutos você vai conseguir tomar banho, se vestir, tomar café e terminar a lição de ontem folgado, não?

- Tá bom, tá bom, já levantei ¬¬

- Quer tomar banho primeiro?

- Pode ir. Enquanto isso, eu termino a lição de ontem.

- Ok. - e peguei a toalha e o uniforme.

.x.

Ah, que banho delicioso n.n

- Naruto, pode tomar seu banho agora n.n

- O/O – ué, por que ele tá corado assim? õ.ô

- O que foi, Naruto?

- A-acho melhor colocar seu uniforme antes, não? o/o – meu uniforme? õ.ô Ah, entendi i.i

- Oras, Naruto, qual é o problema de aparecer na sua frente de toalha?

- N-nada não, só não estou muito acostumado em ver uma menina gostosa de toalha e toda molhada ficar tão perto de mim n/n''' Ops! O/O – hi hi, que fofinho, ele se deu conta do que acabou de falar n.n Isso me deu uma idéia è.é

- Oh, Naruto-kun, não precisa ter medo de mim, eu não mordo... isto é, só quando me pedem – disse o mais sexy que pude, he he he XD

- O/O – tadinho XD

- Tô brincando, Naruto XD

- Sem graça ¬¬

- Tome lá seu banho, já são 6:40, a aula começa às 7:10...

**Hikari's POV**

- Anda, Hinata, assim vamos nos atrasar – disse à Hinata. Fazia uns 15 minutos que estava tomando banho.

- Já estou pronta, Hikari-chan – e finalmente saiu do banheiro.

- Você, hein, Hinata, o que está te deixando com a cabeça nos ares?

- N-nada, Hikari-chan, por que diz isso? o/o

- Hinata, você está gostando do Naruto, não?

- o/o S-sim...

- Afe, só podia ser mesmo. Vamos logo, não quero chegar atrasada na aula depois ù.ú – e corri pelo corredor arrastando ela.

- "POF" - ai x.x Trombamos em alguém, quem será que...

- Desculpa, Hikari e Hinata-chan, estava distraído e não vi vocês vindo o.o – desculpou-se Naruto, a anta baleada que minha melhor amiga gosta ¬¬

- T-tudo b-bem, Na-naruto-kun n/n – disse Hinata.

- Bom dia pra vocês :D Vamos descer? - disse Yumi, aquela menina do 2º A

- Certo. – foi tudo que eu disse e descemos.

**Yumi's POV**

Acredita que acabei de trombar com a Hinata? Não contei antes, mas tenho uma pequena queda por ela... sempre sonhei em beijá-la, mas já notei que ela gosta do Naruto, e se ela ficaria feliz se ele gostasse dela, só posso fazer com que isso aconteça o mais rápido possível...

**Megumi's POV**

- Olha lá, a Saori e a Naomi já chegaram :D – disse Alyssa-chan.

- Bom dia gente, já guardamos lugares pra vocês n.n – eu disse à elas.

- Obrigada n.n – disse Saori. Nossa, a Naomi tá com uma cara esquisita o.o

- O que houve, maninha, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não te interessa, mala ¬¬ - e continuou tomando seu suco ù.ú

- É por causa da briga de ontem, não é? Sabe, às vezes me pergunto por que o papai e a mamãe gastam uma fortuna pra você ficar aqui, se você nem tenta se comportar como uma menina?? Custa muito se comportar como gente normal? ò.ó

- Tô me lixando pro que você pensa. - abusada ò.ó Eu sei que não tem jeito, que ela nunca vai mudar, mas eu queria tanto que ela fosse uma menina comportada i.i

- Gente, podemos parar de brigar e comer em paz? - disse Alyssa.

- Tudo bem, amiguinhas? n.n

- AAAAAHH O.O – todas gritamos o.o

- De onde você veio? O.O – eu perguntei à Miiru, a recém-chegada que chegou do nada e deu um susto em todas ù.ú

- Do quarto, a Sasame-chan sentou com as colegas de classe dela, então eu vim pra cá sozinha n.n

- Hum, ok, por que não pega um pacote de bolachas?? n.n – perguntou a ela Saori.

- Tá, vamos comigo, Saori-chan?

- Sim, já terminei de comer. - disse Saori e as duas foram até a cantina. Que coisa, hoje o dia está tão entediante...

**Saeko's POV**

- Vamos descer? - perguntou Akira.

- Vai indo, só vou terminar de arrumar o cabelo, já te alcanço.

- Ok. - e saiu.

A Akira é bem quietona, quase não fala, mas assim mesmo gosto dela...

Até agora eu me lembro de uma cena linda da novela Coracíon Partío... ô novela boa!! Ainda bem que o horário mudou e vai dar para ir na aula de karatê e assistir à Sessão Novela n.n

Muita gente diz que novela mexicana é brega e exagerada, mas eu nem ligo, não vou deixar de assistir por causa dos outros ú.ú

Mudando de assunto, qual das pegadinhas o Naruto pode cair?? Hi hi, do jeito que ele é bobinho, cai em qualquer uma xD Mas acho que a número 4 combina mais com ele... he he he è.é

.x.

- Bom dia meninas :D – disse à Megumi, Alyssa, Akira e Naomi, sentadas numa mesa perto da cantina.

- Bom dia :D – disse Alyssa. Acho que a Megumi e a Naomi brigaram de novo, pela cara delas...

- Bom dia, Saeko-chan n.n

- AAH, que susto, Miiru O.O Onde você tava??

- A Saori-chan foi comigo na cantina pegar bolachas e leite n.n

- Hum, então tá o.o – que susto, a Miiru tem essa mania de chegar do nada e sempre nos assusta ú.ú

- Bom dia, Saeko-chan n.n – disse Saori com um pacote de bolachas e uma caixinha de leite.

- Bom dia, Saori.

- Bom dia meninas :D – disse Naruto, se aproximando com Yumi, Hikari e Hinata.

- Oi, Naruto-kun n.n – todas dissemos, menos Akira e Naomi.

- Sentem-se aqui do lado... - eu disse.

- Certo :D – He he he, ele deu outro sorriso bobo, mal posso esperar pra pegá-lo com a nº 4 è.é... mas vou ter que esperar até a tarde...

**Tenten's POV**

- Nossa, que fome! - disse para Hana.

- Nem fale. Nossa, todo mundo já chegou. - e já tinham chegado mesmo. E só restavam dois lugares na mesa da Yu-chan.

- Oi, gente n.n Podemos sentar aqui? - perguntei à Yu-chan.

- Claro que sim, Ten-chan n.n

- Cara, eu tô com muita fome. Quer que eu compre pra você? - Hana perguntou pra mim.

- Quero sim, por favor n.n

- Eu vou com você, ainda não comi. Eu compro pra você também, Akira-chan... - Saeko disse.

- ... Obrigada u.u... - Akira disse simplesmente... ela não é uma garota de muitas palavras...

- Vamos então. - Hana disse e foi com Saeko até a fila, que estava enorme. Mas com certeza esse lanche não vai demorar...

**Hana's POV**

Caralho, a fila tá enorme... as atrasadas são a maioria aqui no colégio... sem problema.

- Saiam da frente, emprestáveis – e segui em frente, empurrando para o lado todas que estavam na frente (poucas, é claro, pois a maioria já tinha me dado espaço). - Vem, Saeko, eu te dou fila.

- Ãhm... obrigada o.o

- Eu vou querer 2 Wafles, um pão de queijo e dois copos de suco de laranja. - eu disse à senhora gorda da cantina.

- Eu quero ovos fritos com bacon, um pão com manteiga, uma xícara de café e um copo de suco de uva.

.x.

- Prontinho – disse a gorda depois de uns 5 minutos e nos entregou as bandejas.

- Tó, Tenten. - e entreguei o pão de queijo e o suco a ela.

- Tó, Akira-chan n.n – e entregou o pão com manteiga e o café à Akira. - Como é bom começar o dia com um bom café-da-manhã n.n

- Só não entendo como voltaram tão rápido... a fila tava enorme. - disse Akira i.i

- Sanosuke-san deu um jeitinho n.n''' – disse Saeko. Mas todas sabem que essa não é uma palavra muito adequada.

**Naruto's POV**

Cara, não sei como a Saeko-chan consegue comer essas coisas engorduradas logo de manhã... elas me embrulham o estômago só de olhar x.x

Olha, a Sakura tá ali perto da outra cantina... esqueci de falar, aqui tem 3 cantinas: uma só serve comida oriental, essa só serve comida ocidental, e outra só serve comida lights e saudáveis, além de ter mais ou menos 6 máquinas de refrigerantes, doces e salgadinhos espalhadas pela escola...

A Sakura tá perto da light, mais conhecida como "Cantina Verde", e tá comendo um sanduíche natural, e sentada do lado da Haru-chan. Como ela fica linda comendo S2.S2 Peraí, esqueci que a Haru divide o quarto com ela o.o Bem que eu podia pedir pra ela me apresentar à Sakura... verdade, vou fazer isso agora n.n

**Yumi's POV**

- Onde você vai Naruto? - perguntei ao dito cujo que se levantava da cadeira afobadamente.

- Uhm... vou dar bom dia à Haru-chan n.n'' – e foi na direção da Cantina Verde. Ah, entendi, a Sakura tá com ela ¬¬ Desse jeito ele nunca vai notar a Hinata-chan... ela vai ficar tão tristinha i.i

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - o sinal já tocou? Passou tão rápido... saco, aula de matemática ¬¬

- Vamos? - perguntou Tenten junto com o resto do grupo.

- Sim. - disse. Acordei tão desanimada hoje i.i

- A gente se encontra no almoço, certo? - disse Alyssa, se levantando com Megumi.

- Combinado :D – disse alguém ali do meio.

- Tchau o/ - nos despedimos e cada qual foi pra sua sala.

**Naruto's POV**

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - o sinal já tocou?? Nem falei com a Sakura ainda!

- Haru-chan? Já vai pra sua sala?? - disse meio apressado.

- Sim... as meninas tão me chamando. – e apontou onde as meninas do 2º a estavam esperando.

- Ah, que pena, nem conversamos...

- É... Naruto, essa é a Sakura – finalmente!! \o/

- OI, TUDO BEM COM VOCÊ?? - me animei demais o.o Agora, todas do refeitório estão rindo da nossa cara ¬¬ - Desculpa eu ter falado meio alto e... opa! - acredita que depois eu escorreguei, me segurei na saia da Sakura e arranquei ela sem querer? -/- Agora ela tá mais vermelha que um pimentão, com a calcinha de ursinhos carinhosos à mostra para toda a escola!!

- HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHA – todo o refeitório riu (até as minhas "amigas").

- EI, deixem para fazer isso num motel, ou no quarto depois das aulas XD – disse Ino maldosamente.

- Nenhuma de nós quer ver essa sua calcinha antiquada e infantil, Haruno XD – disse Sumire mais maldosamente ainda ¬¬

- O/O... Ò/Ó SEU IDIOTA!! - e me deu um tapa daqueles na minha cabeça x.x – VIU O QUE FEZ?? - agora ela saiu correndo com umas mão segurando a saia e a outra tampando o rosto. Cara, eu me odeio ¬¬

- Ai, Naruto, você é um imbecil ù.ú – disse Haru-chan e correu atrás da amiga. Tô me sentindo mal... x.x

- HUAHUAHAUHAU Vamos pra sala HUAHUAHUAH Naruto-kun HUAHUAHAUHAU XDDDD – até a Saori-chan? Esse mundo tá perdido ¬¬

- HUAHUAHAUHAU QUE HILÁRIO!! VOCÊ É MAIS IDIOTA DO QUE PARECE!! XDDD – Naomi ¬¬ Se bem que dela não esperava mais nada.

- Pfff Vamos... pfff a sala da senhorita Aymoto... pfff é meio longe... HUAHAUHAU DESCULPEM EU NÃO RESISTI XDDD – até a Akira?? o.o

- O.O – todas.

- Huhu... que foi? - a Akira não é do tipo risonho... mas se até a Saori-chan riu, o mico na verdade é um gorila -/-

- Vamos, já são 7:20... - finalmente pararam de rir ù.ú

- Tá... - e todos seguimos pelo corredor... que, por sorte, estava vazio, me poupando de mais zoações.

- Licença, professora, podemos entrar? - perguntou Akira, mas logicamente ela vai nos deixar entrar, já que Akira é a queridinha das professoras...

- É claro n.n Sentem-se. - quando eu entrei, todas da classe riram ¬¬ e a Sakura corou e me olhou como se quisesse me matar com o olhar o.o - Hoje, como é a nossa primeira aula, vamos apenas pintar um quadro, e a parte de revisão vamos deixar para a próxima aula. - gostei dessa professora :D ela é legal, e muito bonita também, com cabelos castanho-claros, ondulados e brilhantes que batem no meio das costas, olhos azuis bem expressivos, pele branca, corpo esbelto e bonito, e um leve contorno preto ao redor dos olhos. - Nesse quadro, vocês devem mostrar o que estão sentindo nesse momento, pode ser só com cores ou com desenhos. Podem começar. - acho que os quadros, as tintas e os pincéis estão guardados naquele armário... hum, já sei o que vou fazer!

**Yumi's POV**

- Não sei como você consegue assistir novela mexicana... é tão brega!! - disse à Saeko-chan.

- Não é brega coisa nenhuma, é muito legal! - ela retrucou.

- Prefiro "Contos de Terror da Meia-noite"... - disse Tenten. Ela tem vício por histórias de terror i.i

- Afe, prefiro mil vezes "Icha Icha Paradise" em animê... :B - eu disse.

- Eu gosto dos filminhos da "Sessão da Tarde" n.n – disse Miiru-chan, toda meiga n.n

- n.n – todas n.n

- Ei, vocês aí, podem prestar atenção na explicação?? ¬¬ - cara, odeio matemática... acho que vou fazer minha unha 8D Hum... que cor será? Acho que vou passar azul-claro de novo...

- Não ouviu o que eu falei, senhorita Tsuki, pra prestar atenção na explicação??

- Eu tô prestando, fessora, e fazendo a unha ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, é, então pode me responder a questão nº 5? - droga ò.ó

- Er... 23?

- Se prestasse mais atenção, talvez acertasse ú.ú Agora, pare de fazer a unha, e preste mais atenção.

- Mas a aula é muito chata i.i – eu falei isso em voz alta? o.o

- Mas se não prestar atenção, não vai passar de ano ù.ú E não me responda mais assim ò.ó

- Desculpa, professora i.i – acho que vou dormir um pouquinho... z.z Ai, o que foi que bateu na minha cabeça? Um bilhetinho? Com certeza é da Saeko-chan... aqui diz "ha ha ha, levou xingo xP" ¬¬ Essa menina não tem mais o que fazer??

- Harashime Haru, pode responder a questão nº7?

- Sim, fica 8/12, professora n.n

- Muito bem, é bom saber que algumas alunas não conversam na aula e prestam atenção. - legal, só não precisa me fuzilar com esse olhar ¬¬

**Saeko's POV**

Hahaha, a Yu-chan levou xingo xD Ainda bem que a professora não notou que fui eu que começou a conversa i.i

- Viu, Ten-chan, você tá com o horário aí? - perguntei a ela.

- Tô sim, por que? - ela respondeu baixinho pra professora não perceber.

- Me empresta, eu quero ver que horas é a aula de Atletismo. - nem me preocupo se a professora percebe ou não, na verdade eu até gosto de atrapalhar a aula :B

- Tó. - e me deu o horário. Droga, vai ser na hora da Sessão Novela ò.ó

- Que droga, vai ser na hora da Sessão Novela... acho que só vou na dos 100m de agora em diante u.u

- Senhorita Ichikuroi, será que daria para parar de conversar??

- Certo, fessora. - ai, ai, hoje o dia vai ser muito chato... a não ser por pegar o Naruto na pegadinha nº4 :D

**Naruto's POV**

- Todas já terminaram? Então, começando por essa fileira, podem vir aqui e apresentar o quadro de vocês n.n Haruno Sakura, você é a primeira. - Sakura se levantou, ouviu-se mais risadinhas na classe, mas mesmo assim ela mostrou à classe o seu quadro. Ele era assustador o.o Tinha um menininho loiro chorando, cheio de algo vermelho, uma flor-de-cerejeira feliz, segurando uma faca vermelha pingando algo vermelho, e o fundo era todinho vermelho o.o Ela se sentou e as outras meninas mostraram seus quadros. Chegou a minha vez.

- Naruto, você não fez nada? - a professora perguntou, por causa do quadro estar branco.

- Fiz. É o que eu estou sentindo, um grande vazio no meu peito ú.ù

- ó.ò – todas se comoveram com meu olhar, menos Ino, Sumire, Sakura e Naomi. Óbvio.

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - o sinal bateu. Se não me engano, agora é Educação Física. Mas todas estão bem tristes...

- Oh, não, Educação Física -.- - disse Hikari.

- Droga -.- - disse Hinata. Por que estão assim? O.o

- Por que dizem isso?? A aula de Educação Física é a melhor de todas!! - eu exclamei.

- Só no seu colégio, aqui ela é um saco -.- Mas, vou me esforçar, não quero ficar com 9 outra vez. - disse Hikari. Nossa, ela reclama por ter tirado um 9 ú.ú

- Pelo menos vamos fazer junto com o 2º A n.n – Saori-chan é sempre otimista... mas não entendo porque elas odeiam Educação Física õ.ô

**Haru's POV**

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - oh, não, Educação Física -.- Bom, pelo menos vou poder falar com a Sakura...

- Graças a Deus é Educação Física! - só a Sanosuke gosta. Também, acho que é a única da nossa classe que agüenta ¬¬

- Bom, vamos indo. - disse com desânimo Tenten. Todas a seguimos até a quadra láááá longe. O 1º ano já estava reunido, mas a professora ainda não tinha chegado. Ainda bem! \o/

**Naruto's POV**

- Olhem, o 2º ano já chegou... - disse às minhas amigas. A turma do 2º se aproximou, e logo começamos a conversar. A Haru-chan chamou a Sakura pro lado e elas ficaram conversando, até que uma figura entrou na quadra. Tinha cabelo azul escuro, liso, atrás da orelha, um pouco acima da cintura, pele bem pálida, como a da Hikari, olhos azuis escuros, um pouco baixa e magra.

- Vamos começar a aula. - ela disse e todas estremeceram. - Primeiro, alongamento. Sentem-se, estiquem as pernas e encostem os dedos no pé, e não quero saber de "não consigo", só quero que façam. Fiquem assim por 2 minutos em cada perna. Podem começar. - disse friamente. Que mulher exigente O.o

Bom, vamos tentar. Esticar as pernas e along-

- "Clunc" - ai x.x Acho que distendi alguma coisa x.x Nunca pensei que fose tão difícil assim, mas não sou o único que está com dificuldades. As únicas que tão fazendo numa boa são a Naomi e a Sanosuke-chan (a Hana-chan prefere ser chamada assim). He he he, a Ino e a Sumire tão penando, e a professora tá dando uma dura nelas XD

- Vamos, nada de corpo-mole, meninas, se conseguem mentir para a professora Sarah com tanta facilidade, com certeza conseguem fazer esse exercício tão simples. Lembrem-se que em Educação Física também tem nota.

- O.O – as duas ficaram impressionadas, com ceteza não esperavam que a professora soubesse.

- Não me importo com notas, não preciso delas para ser modelo u.ú – disse Sumire ¬¬

- Uuuuuuuuu – todos vaiamos.

- ù.u

- É, mas não se esqueçam que precisam dessa nota para passarem de ano... e que eu não perdôo gente com corpo-mole. - disse a professora assustadoramente o.o

- o.o – agora elas tão levando mais a sério... augh, é muito difícil x.x

.x.

- Vamos começar a aula de verdade. - uhul, futebol /o/ - Podem começar dando 5 voltas na quadra, como aquecimento, e depois vamos fazer 50 abdominais, seguidos de 40 flexões. Comecem, agora. - o.o e eu nem me recuperei do alongamento x.x

- Legal /o/ - Naomi comemorou.

- Gostei /o/ – disse a Sanosuke. Elas eram as únicas que estavam dispostas x.x

- Se não tem jeito... - disse alguém lá do fundo e todos nos movemos lentamente até um canto da quadra, que era imensa x.x

.x.

Até que não foi tão difícil :D O que me incomoda é ver a Haru conversando com a Sakura toda hora... só queria saber do que tanto falam...

- Todas já terminaram, então vamos aos abdominais. - droga ¬¬

.x.

- Agora, sim, eu tô morto x.x Meu abdome tá doendo pra caramba, quase não aguento respirar x.x

- Flexões. - x.x

.x.

Eu não sinto meus braços x.x E parece que todas as outras concordam comigo...

- Qual o próximo exercício, professora? - perguntou, adivinhe quem? Logicamente a Naomi ¬¬

- Mais? Por favor, deixe a gente descansar um pouco! - disse Tenten desesperada.

- Verdade, todas estamos mortas x.x – disse Hikari, quase tão cansada quanto eu.

- P-por f-favor ú/ù – Hinata.

- Só por isso, vão fazer mais 40 flexões ù.ú – essa professora é maluca?? Ou somente uma psicopata querendo assassinar 40 adolescentes na flor da idade??

- Beleza. - disse Sanosuke ¬¬

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - Deus existe!! \o/ Agora eu entendo porque as outras tavam desanimadas para vir aqui...

- Uhuuuuuuuuuuuu /o/ - todo mundo /o/

- Até quinta-feira. - afe, vou ter que sofrer tudo isso de novo na quinta?? x.x

**Saori's POV**

Ainda bem que acabou a aula n.n Sério, a Kaon pegou pesado hoje, quer dizer, mais pesado que o normal i.i

Ai, ai, só mais três aulas e já chega a hora do almoço... que legal n.n

- Viu, Saori-chan... - Naruto me chamou.

- Sim?

- Quem era aquela louca da aula de Educação Física??

- Furoeso Kaon, a pior professora da escola... vai se acostumando, ela vai fazer da sua vida um inferno, como a de todas daqui do colégio...

- o.o

**Miiru's POV**

Ai, ai, tô toda dolorida... x.x ainda bem que sinal do almoço vai bater daqui a pouco... a aula de filosofia é logo depois, e estou louquinha pra ler aqueles livrinhos esquisitos de novo n.n

- Preste atenção, senhorita Katsuragi ù.u – ixi, a professora Sarah tá brava hoje, né? o.o

- Tudo bem o.o – acho melhor prestar atenção mesmo, a matéria está legal, sobre a cultura milenar do Japão... juro que não vou me distrair de novo e... olha, uma joaninha pousou lá no teto!! Que bonitinha n.n

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - oba, hora do almoço!! /o/

- Miiru, você vai na aula de filosofia depois do almoço?? - perguntou Haru-chan.

- Vou sim, até trouxe meu livro e... xi, esqueci meu livro lá no quarto! Eu vou subir e pegar e já vou lá pro refeitório. - eu disse e saí correndo pra pegar meu livro.

Vira o corredor da esquerda, depois o da direita e segue reto. Acertei o/ As escadas estão logo ali na frente...

Uma coisa que eu não gosto dos corredores é esse silêncio na hora do almoço... me dá um medinho o.o E se aparece algum fantasma?? O que eu faço??

- Cuidado! - O.O

- AAAAAAH \Ó0Ò/

- Calma, Miiru, sou eu, Sumire! - nya? Ah, é só a Sumire :D

- Que susto... pensei que fosse algum fantasma ó.ò

- ù.ú Já disse que fantasmas não existem e... esquece! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim pegar meu livro de filosofia... e você??

- A Ino esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa, mas não me disse o que é... viu, faz um favor pra mim? Vai até a cantina verde e me traz um sanduíche natural, com recheio de peito de peru, e outro com recheio de frango, e dois sucos de uva light?

- Pode deixar, eu trago o seu lanche antes de comer o meu n.n

- Muito obrigada, você é uma amigona n.n

- n.n – e saí correndo pra ela não esperar muito... ela também é uma amigona n.n

**Sumire's POV**

Gente, como alguém pode ser tão infantil, irritante e idiota assim? Bom, pelo menos ela foi buscar nosso lanche... o que será que a Ino foi fazer que ainda não voltou?

- Pronto, Sumire, podemos ir ao refeitório agora... - ela me disse.

- Não precisa, hoje não precisamos ficar na fila, a Miiru foi buscar o nosso lanche...

- Ótimo! Vamos ficar no quarto e eu não preciso andar muito para... - ela pôs as mãos na boca, deve ter falado algo que não devia.

- Para o que, Ino? - indaguei.

- N-nada não, Sumire-chan, só falei errado n.n

- Você tem agido estranho ultimamente... eu sou sua melhor amiga, fazemos de tudo juntas, não precisa ter medo de me contar nada.

- Realmente eu falei errado, eu não escondo nada de você, foi só um errinho ao falar, e...

- Ino – aproximei dela – olhe nos meus olhos e me responda: há alguma coisa de errado com você? Ò.ó – ela me olhou bem nos olhos e disse com firmeza:

- Não.

- Tudo bem, então, vamos entrar, a Miiru sabe o número do nosso quarto.

- Certo n.n – ela parece aliviada... ela está escondendo alguma coisa, mas não vou forçar a barra... cedo ou tarde, ela vai me contar.

**Hana's POV**

- Miiru, porque demorou tanto? - Tenten perguntou.

- É que eu fui buscar um livro, e agora eu vou subir e dar o lanche que a Sumire-chan me pediu para comprar, e só depois vou comer o meu n.n

- Ela pediu pra você comprar lanche para ela? - perguntei.

- Sim, pra ela e pra Ino-chan, e rápido u.u – não é possível que ela seja tão bobinha! Mas já sei o que fazer pra Shimoda deixar de ser aproveitadora è.é

- Pode deixar que eu entrego, eu sei onde é o quarto delas, e já terminei meu lanche. - me ofereci.

- Oh, obrigada, Hana-chan n.n – e se sentou. Acho ela tão fofinha n.n

- Por nada. - peguei os lanches e subi pros quartos.

.x.

- "Toc, toc, toc" - nº 4, é o quarto delas mesmo.

- Deve ser a Miiru. Eu vou abrir. - disse a Sumire baixinho e abrindo a porta. - Demorou, hein, Miiru, e... - não deu tempo dela falar mais nada, pois acabei de jogar o sanduíche e um copo de suco nela xD – Aaaaah... Sanosuke... - disse ameaçadoramente.

- O que está havendo aí- EI!! - joguei o outro sanduíche e o outro suco na Ino também xD

- Isso é pra vocês aprenderem a não se aproveitar das minhas amigas u.u – e fui embora, deixando-as ensopadas e sujas, e com cara de bunda xD

**Naruto's POV**

- Ora, ora, ora, parece que a Haruno-ursinhos-carinhosos tá evitando a gente, Yuuki... - droga, a Hiruko tinha que aparecer??

- Também, depois de um mico daqueles, eu nem sairia do quarto xD – disse Yuuki ¬¬

- O/O – Sakura ó.ò

- Ei, vocês duas, deixem ela em paz ò.ó Vamos, Sakura – Haru-chan disse e saiu puxando Sakura pela mão... isso que é amiga! n.n Só queria estar no lugar da Haru agora i.i

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - já?

- A Hana-chan ainda não chegou, será que os fantasmas pegaram ela?? ó.ò – disse Miiru, preocupada com... fantasmas? O.o

- Já cheguei, não precisa se preocupar... - disse Hana.

- Vem conosco para a aula, Miiru? - perguntou Hikari.

- Vou sim n.n – e saiu junto com Hikari, Akira e Tenten.

- E-eu t-também vou começar a fa-fazer aula de-de filosofia. - disse Hinata corada, pra variar.

- Então vem com a gente :D – disse Tenten.

- T-tá n/n Ah, Na-naruto-kun... pode vir com a gente, para ver como é a aula, e se gostar, pode fazer também n/n – incrível, ela disse uma frase inteira sem gaguejar :O

- Acho que não, filosofia não é a minha praia, mas obrigado por me convidar, Hinata-chan n.n – eu disse, Hinata corou e Hikari revirou os olhos.

- Tudo b-bem, Naruto-kun n/n – Hinata disse, e saiu com as outras.

- Qual é a próxima aula extra, Saori-chan? - perguntei.

- Às 14:00, de vôlei. - ela respondeu, mas não tirou os olhos de Naomi e Yuuki, que estavam conversando na mesa ao lado. Bem, conversando não é bem o termo...

- Então, Tokochi, vai amarelar ou vai pagar os 20 ienes? - disse Yuuki.

- É claro que eu vou pagar, ou melhor, receber. - respondeu Naomi com um sorriso de canto.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei, confuso, à Sanosuke-chan.

- Tão apostando pra ver quem come mais rápido u.u

- Escolha o prato, Tokochi, eu aceito qualquer coisa. - disse Yuuki.

- Hum... que tal rámen? - disse Naomi. Peraí... rámen?

- Feito. - disse Yuuki e foi comprar 30 tigelas de rámen, o melhor prato do mundo º-º – É 1, é 2, e...

- PERAÍ!! - gritei, na esperança de que não começassem – Posso participar da competição?

- Você tem 20 ienes aí? - perguntou desconfiada Naomi.

- Tenho :D – e mostrei os 20 ienes e os pus na mesa, junto com as outras notas.

- Por mim, tudo bem, 20 ienes a mais. - disse Yuuki confiante demais.

- Então é 1, é 2, é 3, E JÁ!! - gritou alguém em volta, já que tinha um bandinho nos rodeando.

- "CNOCS CHOMP GLUNC" - eu tô quase terminando... eu sabia que minha habilidade especial um dia ia ser útil n.n

- "CHOMP CHOMP GLUNC" ACABEI!! - gritei confiante, e para minha felicidade, ganhei 40 ienes!! :D

- O.O – todas estavam pasmas por eu ter devorado 10 tigelas de rámen em 14 segundos :D

- Nossa, eu nunca vi ninguém comer rámen tão rápido assim o.o – disse Yuuki um pouco assustada e foi embora com uma Hiruko impaciente pelo contratempo.

- ù.ú – Naomi ficou zangada o.o

- Oi, gente :D – disse Temari, chegando com a serial killer. Deve ser por isso que a Naomi ficou brava.

- Por que demorou tanto? - perguntou Naomi ainda brava.

- Ah, aproveitamos que estávamos no laboratório para fazer o trabalho da Anko... é em duplas, sabe? E a sua irmã com a Alyssa fizeram logo depois de nós duas... - Temari respondeu.

- Eu vou comprar o nosso lanche, Temari. - disse Hio.

- Já vai tarde. ù.ú – sussurrou Naomi.

- Ei, você é a Naomi, não? - perguntou a senhora gorda da cantina.

- Sou, por quê? - perguntou Naomi.

- Tsunade-sama mandou que você me ajude na cantina. Vamos, há muitos pratos para serem lavados!

- e.e – fiquei com dó dela agora ú.ù

- Bom, eu vou dormir. Vamos comigo, Naruto?? - perguntou Yu-chan.

- Vou... mas vou pegar um refrigerante antes. - respondi.

- Tá legal. Tchau :D – e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

- Eu vou pegar o refri. Tchau, também :D – e fui em direção à máquina de salgadinhos, doces e refrigerantes.

.x.

Ai, ai, peguei um guaraná e uma barra de chocolate para a Yu-chan...

Epa, aquela não é a Hio? O.o

- Então, a gente se encontra no bosque daqui a meia hora. E não conte a ninguém, você sabe o preconceito que as pessoas têm de homossoxuais... até lá. - O.O a Hio disse isso para uma garota alta e ruiva com um sorriso sensual e depois deu um selihno nela O.O Não que eu tenha preconceito nem nada, só que eu nunca imaginei que uma garota certinha como ela fosse yuri... ixi, ela me viu O.O

- O que está olhando, mula manca?? - ela disse toda arrogante.

- N-nada não... - respondi com medo dela me bater.

- Então zarpa daqui, antes que eu... - não deu tempo de ouvir o resto, eu saí correndo. Eu é que não quero apanhar dessa garota u.u

**Yumi's POV**

- Ora, ora, a yuri pervertida acaba de chegar. - desdenhou Hiruko ¬¬ Não sei porque, mas sempre me encontro com ela nos corredores e.e

- Sai da frente, perua. É incrível encontrar você sem a guarda-costas no encalço. - disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Não pode falar muito; não se esqueça de que quando entrou aqui você implorava para entrar no nosso grupo... além de sempre estar tão arrumada quanto eu. - e com um sorriso disse – Amiga patty.

- ò.ó Não sou patty coisa nenhuma!! Eu só me arrumo porque gosto e quando vi que você era só uma nojentinha frescurenta eu parei de agir como idiota seguidora! - disse furiosa. Odeio que me chamem de patty ù.ú

- Sei... mas, se você ainda quiser entrar no grupo, eu a perdoarei... sei que você, no fundo, é uma de nós. E você sabe disso. - idiota manipuladora, querendo me confundir, agindo como se soubesse de tudo ò.ó

- Ò.Ó

- Até mais. Amiga patty xD – e desceu as escadas. Odeio ela ù.ú

**Naruto's POV**

Droga, não tem nada para fazer agora... acho que vou assistir a aula de filosofia...

.x.

É nessa sala...

- "Toc, toc, toc"

- Pode entrar.

- Licença, eu posso assistir a essa aula, só para ver como é??

- Pode, contanto que fique quieto e não atrapalhe as outras.

- Beleza :D – e me sentei ao lado da Hinata-chan.

.x.

Afe, que aula chata e.e Tive que ficar alerta para não dormir, o que foi difícil, porque meus olhos estão abrindo e fechando ainda... opa, já são 2:00, tenho que ir para ver como é a aula de vôlei! Como é bom ter uma boa desculpa para sair de uma aula chata n.n

- Licença, professora, mas eu tenho que ir, para ver como são as outras aulas...

- Está bem. - e saí em direção a quadra.

.x.

Nem precisei pedir para ficar aqui, já que há uma arquibancada. Várias garotas estavam sentadas, esperando suas amigas terminarem a aula ou somente por gostarem de assistir partidas de vôlei. A aula parece bem legal, e a Megumi-chan, a Temari e a Haru-chan jogam. Agora que estou vendo, a Sakura e a Ino também tão jogando...

Nossa, as meninas jogam bem pra caramba... a Temari dá cada saque... e a Megumi é uma ótima líbera. Menos a Haru, que não pega nenhuma bola e a Sakura, mas por causa da Ino que ficava provocando ela ¬¬ Mas, agora tenho que ir até à academia para assistir à aula de boxe...

Sabe, eu sempre quis fazer boxe.

.x.

Quem será que dá aula e...

- Naruto, também vai treinar? - Naomi? O.O - Então, já deve saber que aqui é cada um por si...

- Nós podemos te ajudar a treinar... começando testando sua defesa contra golpes. - Hio? O.O

- Não ligue pra elas, Naruto ù.u – Sanosuke-chan! n.n - Vem... _eu_ te ajudo a treinar. - O.O

- M-muito obrigado, mas eu lembrei que tenho que fazer um negócio bem longe daqui n.n Tchau! - e saí correndo pra bem longe dali! Se eu soubesse que a Naomi e a Hio faziam a aula, que nem é aula, é treino, nem teria perdido meu tempo ú.ú

Vejamos... próxima aula... natação... nem vou perder meu tempo, eu mal sei nadar... mas, eu podia assistir... vai ter muitas meninas de biquini lá 8D

.x.

He he he he 8D

- Oi, Naruto-kun n.n – disse Saori-chan – Também vai começar a fazer natação??

- Não sei ainda, Saori-chan, só vim ver como é a aula...

- Ah... eu vou me trocar e já volto n.n

- Tá... - tinha me esquecido que a Saori-chan faz natação...

- Oi, Naruto :D – disse Yu-chan, chegando com Hikari – Vai fazer natação com a gente?

- Só vim ver como é a aula... - nesse instante, a porta do vestiário se abriu e a Saori-chan saiu vestindo um maiô azul e uma touca da mesma cor, e Yu-chan se escondeu atrás da porta. Quando Saori se aproximou, Yumi chegou por trás, apertou os seios da Saori e correu pro vestiário o.o'''

- -/- - ela corou que nem a Hinata. Falando em Hinata, ela acabou de sentar numa mesinha ali do lado, deve ser pra esperar a Hikari...

- Vamos começar a aula. - disse a professora e todas as meninas entraram na piscina.

.x.

Decidi não fazer natação. A aula é definitivamente pra quem sabe nadar. São só exercícios para aumentar a velocidade, melhorar o tipo do nado e para agüentar ficar sem respirar por trocentos minutos. Agora, vou até o ginásio poli-esportivo, ver a aula de 200m rasos...

.x.

A aula parece bem legal... é só um treino de corrida e outros exercícios para se ganhar músculos na perna u.u

A Saeko-chan é a primeira a correr... a treinadora analisa o tempo que elas demoram para completar a prova...

- Oi, Naruto :D – disse Megumi, subindo até aqui (estou na arquibancada). - Não te vi no almoço... terminamos muito tarde o trabalho de química...

- É... a Temari contou pra gente...

- TOKOCHI, É A SUA VEZ!! - gritou a treinadora.

- JÁ VOU!! n.n''' - e desceu as escadas correndo. Queria ver o resto da aula, mas tenho que ir até a academia, para assistir a aula de karatê...

.x.

De forma alguma vou fazer essa aula. Olha o que me aconteceu: a professora ainda não tinha chegado, e algumas meninas estavam treinando, e eu disse meio alto que achava que não iria fazer, pois eu podia sem querer machucar uma delas. Então, uma delas me pediu para "mostrar o que sei" e eu, me achando o tal, aceitei e fui lá no meio. Em dois segundos ela me derrubou e derrotou ao mesmo tempo. Todas que estavam ali começaram a rir e dizer "pra quem podia machucar uma de nós, você parece muito indefeso!" ¬¬ Além da Hio chegar 1 minuto depois.

Bom, 100m é quase a mesma coisa que 200m, não sei tocar nada de orquestra, não quero arriscar outra aula de Artes Marciais, e balé e dança-do-ventre estão fora de questão... acho que chega de aulas extras por hoje e.e

A questão é: o que vou fazer o resto do dia? Já sei! Vou deitar na grama do bosque e esperar o tempo passar...

Ei, aquela não é a professora Suki, sentada na frente do jardim? O que será que ela tá fazendo? õ.o Vou lá perguntar...

**Suki's POV**

As flores estão muito maltratadas... aposto que a Tsunade não mandou ninguém vir regá-las nessas férias ù.ú Logo, logo, minhas alunas virão me ajudar...

- Com licença, professora, o que está fazendo aqui?? - perguntou-me o aluno novo, Naruto.

- Vou dar um trato nas flores...estão secas. E trouxe meus animais de estimação para passearem...

- Ah... posso vê-los?? n.n

- Sim. - e mostrei a Spider-aranha (minha aranha) (Nota da autora: xD) e a Hebe (minha serpente) para ele.

- O.O – ele ficou meio assustado. Normalmente os alunos reagem assim.

- Daqui a pouco algumas alunas vêm aqui para me ajudar com as flores...

- Ah... eu vou voltar lá pro bosque... sou alérgico a pólen n.n – e foi em direção ao bosque, deitar na grama.

- Senhorita Suler?

- Oi, Sakura.

- Podemos começar? - ela me perguntou.

- Ainda não. Falta a...

- Cheguei, professora. Oi, Sakura.

- Oi.

- Estávamos te esperando, Hana. Bem, peguem os regadores, vamos tirar as ervas daninhas e pôr mais terra, além de adubar. Mãos à obra, garotas. - e começamos o trabalho. Eu peguei a tesoura e fui cortando as ervas daninhas, Hana foi adubando (como sempre, pois Sakura tem nojo de pegar no adubo e medo de se cortar com a tesoura) e Sakura regando. Sempre fazemos um bom trabalho, pois todas amamos flores. Apesar de Hana não querer que contemos para outras alunas que ela gosta de flores...

**Saeko's POV**

He he he, finalmente o momento chegou...

Ah, lá está o Naruto, deitadão na grama... he he he, valeu trazer essa câmera antiga do meu tataravô...

- Ei, Naruto, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa :D – lá vem ele :D

- O que foi, Saeko-chan??

- É que há uma tradição aqui no colégio que todos os novatos têm que tirar uma foto para pôr na sala da diretora... por isso eu trouxe esse aparelho de última geração, que, ao invés de tirar fotos normais, ele tira fotos em 3D...

- Que legal 8D – disse ele xD

- Então, faça uma pose bem bonita, eu vou acionar a câmera n.n – e corri na frente, coloquei o treco no chão e fingi que estava apertando uns botões, enquanto o Naruto fazia uma pose xD – Pronto, tá ligado!! Só que ele é um pouquinho lerdo...

- Não tem problema, contanto que saia legal... - disse ele.

- NÃO SE MEXA, NARUTO!! UM SÓ MOVIMENTO PODE ESTRAGAR A FOTO!! - gritei, e ele tratou de ficar bem ereto e de não se mexer mais xD – Fique aí, eu vou entrar, e quando você ouvir um "bip", pode se mexer, ok?

- Uhum. - ele grunhiu, sem mexer os lábios nem a cabeça xD Rapaz, eu vou me divertir muito com esse moleque xDDDD

**Naruto's POV**

Cara, já são 8:30, faz 2 horas que eu tô imóvel aqui e não ouvi nenhum "bip"... bem que a Saeko-chan disse que demorava... bom, contanto que a foto fique legal...

- Ei, menino, o que está fazendo aí na hora do jantar?? - disse uma professora qualquer.

- Esperando a máquina terminar de tirar a minha foto. Opa! - merda, esqueci que não podia me mexer!! ò.ó

- Como?

- Por causa da tradição do colégio, em que cada um tinha que tirar uma foto para pôr na sala da diretora... então uma amiga minha trouxe esse aparelho de última geração que tira foto em 3D, e eu não podia me mexer até a coisa fazer "bip"...

- Garoto, isso aí é uma máquina fotográfica do século XIX. Deixe de brincadeira e vá jantar, o toque de recolher é às 22:00.

- O.O - o que? Então a Saeko-chan me enganou? ò.ó Ela vai ver só!! Amanhã, ela vai ter uma surpresa è.é

* * *

É isso, povo...

Até a próxima, lembrando que ainda estou aceitando fichas para professoras...

Tchau, povo o/


	5. Apresentação de corais

Yo, povo o/

Fiquei muito feliz em saber que estão gostando n.n

E** Loony Midnight**, vai haver sim um capítulo em que aparecerão os pares das meninas... mas ainda não sei qual é...

Então, vamos à fic \o\

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Apresentação de corais, enfermaria e gangues.**

**Kaon's POV**

Reunião do corpo docente a essa hora?? Tomara que não seja alguma coisa que não me interesse.

- Ainda bem que chegou, Kaon-san, estávamos te esperando. - disse Tsunade.

- Já que cheguei, o que quer falar com a gente?? - perguntei sem mais rodeios. E como sempre, as outras ficaram indignadas.

- Bem, como vocês sabem, todo ano há uma apresentação de corais na cidade, e todos os anos o colégio participa. Esse ano, a apresentação será agora em agosto, mais precisamente nesse final de semana.

- E por que não é em dezembro, como nos outros anos?? - perguntou Kurenai.

- Disseram que no Natal vão poucos alunos dos outros colégios. Embora aqui não haja esse problema, temos que considerar que nem todos os colégios são internos. - explicou Tsunade. Para mim, todos os colégios deviam ser internos. - Suponho que não há problema quanto ao ensaio, Serenity.

- É claro que não, Tsunade-sama, estamos ensaiando desde o começo do ano. Garanto que elas se sairão muito bem n.n – Serenity, docinha como sempre ¬¬

- Ótimo. E, vamos aproveitar e marcar um passeio para as outras que não participam fazerem o que quiserem na cidade, passear, fazer compras, etc. Cada uma de vocês deverá avisar uma sala. Rukia, você avisa o 1º A, Anko o 1º B, Kurenai o 1º C – e continuou falando. Que pena, não vou poder dar detenção a ninguém esse final de semana. Tudo bem, eu compenso hoje. - Zoe o 2º A, e Kaon o 3º B. E não esqueçam que semana que vêm as alunas deverão fazer as avaliações de revisão. É só.

- Que perda de tempo ter vindo aqui tão cedo. Fui. - e saí. Vou começar a ronda.

**Suki's POV**

Vivo me perguntando como essa professora ainda trabalha aqui. Vive respondendo a Tsunade-sama, e ela não faz nada, nem dá uma advertência, nem nada, só fica quieta e finge que não ouviu. Além de ser grossa e do colégio inteiro a odiar. Mas, vou terminar de montar as provas que ganho mais. Vejamos, são 6:05, acho que dá tempo de terminar a do 2º E.

**Alyssa's POV**

- Uáááh, que sono!! Megumi, já acordou?? - perguntei a minha colega de quarto.

- É, estou estudando para a prova de revisão. Muitas coisas dessa prova caem no vestibular. - ela está muito nervosa para passar no vestibular.

- Desencana, amiga, vamos ter o final de semana inteirinho para estudar, e além do mais, nós já vimos tudo o que vai cair. Vai tomar um banho quentinho, enquanto eu ouço um pouco de música, e depois vamos tomar café sem nenhuma afobação, ok??

- Tá... - e entrou no banheiro. Ela tá muito afobada esses dias ú.ú

.x.

- Vamos descer?? - ela me perguntou.

- Vamos. - e descemos as trocentas escadas, já que nosso quarto é no 3º andar. Sempre somos as primeiras a chegar no refeitório, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

- Olha lá, Alyssa-chan, a Kaon tá vindo!! o.o – disse bem baixinho Megumi. A ronda já começou? o.o

- Vem! Vamos por aquele corredor! - e apontei o corredor da frente. Corremos pra caramba e a Kaon não nos viu n.n

- Conseguimos!! :D Vamos sentar aqui, na frente da cantina oriental?? - eu disse.

- Vamos, hoje acordei a fim de um sashimi lotado de shoyo º-º – ela e seu vício por shoyo i.i

- i.i

**Kaon's POV**

Ninguém acordou ainda?? Não é possível!! Ah, já vi uma aluna ali. Na verdade é o aluno novo, Naruto... pegando um balde escondido??

- Ei, você aí, pode ir parando!

- o.o O que foi, professora?? - ele disse.

- O que pensa que vai fazer com esse balde??

- N-n-nada, p-pro-f-fessora, e-eu só...

- Sem argumentos. É uma falta gravíssima roubar coisas do colégio. Detenção.

- O.O M-MAS EU NÃO IA ROUBAR NADA, JURO!! EU SÓ ESQUECI DE FALAR QUE IA EMPRESTAR O BALDE!! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DÊ UMA DETENÇÃO!! ÓoÒ

- Sei. E não é beeeem uma detenção, é um castigo mesmo. Você vai ficar sem ir ao passeio deste sábado.

- Ãhn?? õ.o Que passeio??

- Você está em qual ano?

- 1ºA õ.o

- Então, a professora Rukia vai avisar sua sala hoje. De qualquer modo, você não vai. Agora, pode voltar ao seu quarto. - eu sei que ele ia pegar alguém numa pegadinha, mas se eu deixasse ele impune, não teria graça. Embora, uma pegadinha em alguma aluna seria muito engraçado também...

- Tá bem ú.ù – e foi seguindo o corredor.

- Espere, você ia pôr tinta amarela aqui, para pegar alguém em uma pegadinha??

- O.O S-sim... mas como a senhora sabe??

- Não importa. Pode ficar com o balde, mas logo depois o devolva no armário de limpeza. Mas isso não altera nada no castigo.

- o.o C-certo... - e foi embora. Uma idéia brilhante: o aluno não vai no passeio, uma aluna cai numa pegadinha ridícula, e o aluno recebe outra detenção. Diversão tripla.

**Naruto's POV**

Que professora mais estranha õ.o Me dá um castigo por pegar um balde emprestado e ainda me deixa pegar outra aluna numa pegadinha... aliás, como será que ela sabia?? o.o

Bom, tá aqui a tinta...he he he, a Saeko-chan vai ter uma boa surpresa è.é

.x.

Prooonto... agora, é só ir bem devagar até o quarto nº 7 e pôr o balde na porta... mas como eu faço isso?? õ.ô Ah, já sei! :D

- Akira!! Saeko-chan!! Venham aqui, rápido!! - he he he :D

- O que foi, Naruto?? - a Akira tá com uma cara horrível o.o Parece que não dorme a dias...

- A Yu-chan tá passando mal lá no quarto!! Ela disse que era uma coisa de mulheres, e me implorou pra chamar vocês! Venham rápido!!

- o.o Saeko, a Yumi precisa da nossa ajuda!! Urgente!! - Akira chamou Saeko alarmada XD

- Eu ouvi, vamos logo! - e saíram correndo pro nosso quarto XD – Não é nenhum problema com fotos, né?? XD – Ela não podia deixar de zoar ¬¬ Esqueci de contar, ontem na hora do jantar todas do 2º ano ficaram me zoando por causa daquela pegadinha tosca ¬¬

Bom, vou aproveitar que elas entraram no quarto e pôr esse troço aqui...

.x.

Beleza, deixei a porta entreaberta, agora é só me esconder aqui atrás e esperar a trouxa abrir a porta xD

- Ai, aquele Naruto... será que não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que encher nosso saco de manhã ù.u – reclamou Akira.

- Deixa quieto... ainda nem arrumei meu cabelo e já são 6:30 – é agora 8D

Ué, o que houve de errado õ.o O balde só balançou... deixa eu checar...

Ah, acho que elas não abriram muito a porta para entrar... droga!! ò.ó

- Fecha a porta, Saeko-chan, tá entrando um vento gelado... - reclamou de novo Akira.

- Tá bem.

- "Trinc" "POF" AI!!

**Saeko's POV**

- "Trinc" "POF" AI!! - ué, quem gritou?? Deixa eu abrir a porta... O.O

- HUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUA XDDDD – acabo de ver o Naruto com um balde na cabeça e o resto do corpo cheio de tinta amarela XD Garanto que ele quis se vingar de ontem, tentando me pegar na pegadinha mais básica que existe, a nº1, mas se esqueceu que as portas do colégio abrem para fora, e como o balde ficou do lado de fora, quando eu fechei a porta ele caiu para fora, onde o tontão tava tentando descobrir o que saiu de errado XD

- ¬¬ - ele tirou o balde, mostrando uma cara nada feliz e coberta de tinta amarela XD

- O que está havendo aqui fora- O.O QUAQUAQUAQUA XDDD QUE RIDÍCULO!! - Yu-chan disse, rindo à beça, na verdade todas da rodinha que se formou a nosa volta tavam rindo à beça XD Menos a Hinata-chan, não sei porquê...

- Olha só, o Uzumaki-arranca-saias pagando mico de novo xD – o comentário seria engraçado, se não fosse feito pela Sumire.

- É, esse gosta de ser zoado xD – disse Ino.

**Naruto's POV**

Duas palavras: que mico. Todo mundo do corredor tá rindo da minha cara., ao invés da cara da Saeko-chan. Ih, lembrei do Chaves agora (a vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena).

O pior de tudo é que quem mais se divertiu com isso foi a Sakura T.T e a única que não riu foi a Hinata-chan... por que será??

Bem, só me resta voltar pro quarto... e torcer para que nenhuma das professoras me veja assim o.o

**Hiruko's POV**

- Vamos logo, Yuuki, senão a fila fica imensa... - a incompetente está de novo atrasada ¬¬

- Já vou, Hiruko-sama. Pronto.

- Finalmente \¬¬/

- Calma, Hiruko-sama, fila não é problema para nós.

- Eu sei, mas quero chegar lá antes. Anda. - e abri a porta, com Yuuki em meu encalço.

Que vuco-vuco é aquele, ali no 1º andar?? Todo mundo tá rindo feito hienas, de alguém segurando um balde e cheio de tinta amarela... não!! É o Uzumaki?? HAHAHAHA xD Esse gosta de ser humilhado!!

- Deixem-me passar, desocupadas! u.u – logo as outras me deram espaço e entrei no meio da rodinha. - Uzumaki, sabia que você fica uma gracinha de amarelo?? E parece que sua namoradinha gostou também, tá rindo feito uma louca de você. - he he, ele fez uma careta.

- Ei, vai cuidar da sua vida, intrometida! ò.ó – gritou a Tsuki.

- Quando uma amiga patty te pede algo, não se deve recusar. Vamos, Yuuki.

- Imbecil XP – ela disse pro Uzumaki e me seguiu.

- Espera, Hiruko-sama, vamos pro refeitório juntas! - gritou Ino e ela e Sumire vieram ao meu encontro. É sempre bom ter cadelinhas de estimação que te seguem. Ajudam a manter o respeito, sabe??

**Megumi's POV**

- Ai, as nojentinhas acabaram de chegar ¬¬ - comentei com Alyssa-chan.

- Verdade ¬¬ Mas, olha, a Temari-chan e a Srtª Perfeição chegaram, também. - verdade :D

- Bom dia, meninas, posso me sentar aqui?? - perguntou Temari.

- É claro n.n – respondeu Alyssa-chan na mesma hora.

- Tenho que fazer a ronda, Temari, a gente se encontra na sala de aula. - disse a Kyoko e quase trombou com uma menina do 2º C. - Olha por onde anda, desastrada. - e por pouco não bateu nela.

- S-sim, Kyoko-sama o.o – respondeu a coitada e saiu rápido de perto da Kyoko. É por isso que só a Temari é amiga dela ù.u

- E aí, o que vão comer?? - disse Temari com os pés na mesa o.o Ela tá mais largadona do que o normal...

- Ah, não sei... anda estudando para o vestibular?? - perguntou Alyssa-chan.

- Nem tô muito preocupada com isso, posso arranjar algo pra trabalhar sem fazer faculdade... e você, Megumi? - ela respondeu.

- É muito difícil arranjar uma profissão que não exija ser formada, Temari. Eu vivo estudando pra essa prova, quero muito passar. - eu disse séria, mas parece que nada vai fazer essa cabeça-dura mudar de opinião i.i

- Bom dia, turma!! n.n – disse Miiru, dando um susto em Temari.

- MIIRU!! QUE SUSTO!! O.O – ela gritou.

- Desculpa, Temari-chan n.n''' – ela disse toda meiga.

Aos poucos todas da turma foram chegando, menos o Naruto e a Haru, além da Saori e da maninha que sentaram em outra cantina. Estranho, a Haru vive grudada na Sakura, mas não vi elas até agora...

- Gente, quem é aquela menina ali?? - perguntou Hikari.

- O.O Parece a... - comecei.

- HARU?! O.O – todas gritamos em coro. Será possível que aquela menina de cara fechada, empurrando todas que estavam na frente e andando como se fosse a Naomi seja a doce e meiga Haru?? O.O

- E aí, cambada! Podem zarpar daí vocês duas, que esse é o meu lugar. - disse empurrando Hinata e Miiru das cadeiras só pra sentar e pôr os pés nela O.O

- Ei, que folga é essa, Harashime?? Ò.Ó – a Sanosuke-chan se irritou o.o

- É, pensa que pode fazer o que quiser?? ò.ó – a Temari também ficou irritada.

- Não encham vocês duas u.u – agora ela tá folgando i.i

- Como é que é?? ù.ú – a Sanosuke se levantou, e parece zangada.

- Tá surda, Sanosuke? - foi a gota d'água. Agora, a Hana pulou em cima dela e as duas começaram a brigar e.e

- PAREM, VOCÊS DUAS!! ALGUMA PROFESSORA VAI CHEGAR!! - Temari tentava acalmá-las, sem sucesso. Quero só ver no que isso vai dar...

**Naruto's POV**

Droga, me atrasei por causa daquela maldita pegadinha ¬¬ É a Hio ali, falando com outra menina?? O.o

- Então, hoje, no bosque, às 6 da tarde... não me dê bolo, hein? - Hio disse e deu um selinho na outra, uma menina morena, que nunca vi na vida.

- n/n – a morena corou, e saiu correndo. Gozado, pensei que a Hio namorasse uma ruiva õ.o Acho que só ficou mesmo...

- Você de novo, Uzumaki?? - droga, ela me viu O.O E tá vindo na minha direção!! Saí correndo, mas ela me alcançou, e me prensou na parede... tô ferrado x.x

- Ai x.x

- Isso é pra você aprender a não ficar espiando os outros, Hattori. - Hattori? õ.o

**Hio's POV**

- Isso é pra você aprender a não ficar espiando os outros, Hattori. - eu falei Hattori mesmo?? Merda, agora o idiota vai querer saber quem era Hattori, e vai ficar se intrometendo na minha vida -.- Igualzinho a ele...

- Q-quem?? O.O – sabia. Mesmo tremendo de medo, ele quer saber quem é Hattori. Idiota.

- Meu irmão, mas não interessa. Quem vai apanhar é você mesmo. - estava prestes a dar um soco nele, mas ouvi uma gritaria no refeitório.

- D-desculpa, eu pensei que você já estava namorando, e que aquela fosse uma amiga sua, eu não tenho anda contra yuris, e-

- Cala boca, idiota. - e o joguei no chão. - Me acerto com você depois. - e fui em direção ao refeitório. Mesmo dizendo isso, acho que não vou ter coragem de espancá-lo... ele é muito parecido com o Hattori. - Por falar nisso, eu não sou yuri. Só gosto de me divertir de vez em quando. - completei, o deixando perplexo.

**Sakura's POV**

Cadê a Haru?? Tomara que ela não tenha causado nenhum estrago o.o

Deixa ver, aqui ainda tem dois comprimidos, cada um faz ela ficar inconsciente por 10 minutos, mas acalmam até o dia seguinte. Onde será que ela tá??

O.O

Ela tá brigando com a Sanosuke?? Nunca pensei que a Haru fosse tão forte assim!! Mesmo assim, a Sanosuke estava melhor preparada, e levando um dos braços de Haru até as costas, a derrotou.

- Espero que tenha aprendido uma lição, Harashime ù.ú – disse Sanosuke e a soltou logo em seguida. Porém, Haru rapidamente se levantou e simplesmente começou a destruir o refeitório inteiro o.o

- ALGUÉM PÁRA ESSA MALUCA!! - gritou alguém na multidão.

- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?? - a Kyoko-sama apareceu. Tenho que falar logo o problema.

- Me escutem!! A Haru tem dupla personalidade, por isso ela tem que tomar esse remédio – mostrei o frasquinho. - , senão ela fica descontrolada!! Essa não é a Haru, é outra pessoa completamente diferente, dentro dela!! Façam ela engolir essas duas pílulas, assim ela ficará inconsciente e podemos levá-la à enfermaria!!

- O.O – todas estranharam, mas logo começaram a agir.

- Muito bem, vou precisar da ajuda de vocês duas. Segurem ela, eu dou o remédio. Vamos! - Kyoko-sama disse. A Sanosuke foi de um lado e Temari foi de outro, e uma a derrubou e a outra pegou seus braços e levou-os até as costas. Kyoko-sama rapidamente abriu o frasco, a boca de Haru e enfiou as duas pílulas garganta adentro o.o Logo, Haru se acalmou, e desmaiou em seguida.

- Quem pode me ajudar a levar ela pra enfermaria?? - perguntei hesitante. Não agëntaria levá-la até a enfermaria sozinha, apesar de ela ser magra.

- Eu te ajudo. Vamos. - a Sanosuke se ofereceu e nos encaminhamos à enfermaria, ela carregando Haru, e eu só acompanhando.

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - acho que a professora Rukia vai entender porque eu me atrasei. Sem problemas quanto a isso.

**Naruto's POV**

- Hunf, se eu soubesse o que estava havendo, teria ajudado mais do que a preguiçosa da Kyoko ù.ú – disse Naomi, depois que Akira nos contou o que houve no refeitório.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, já decidiu que aulas extras vai fazer?? - perguntou Saori-chan.

- Já :D Atletismo de 100 e 200ms e coral.

- Legal n.n – respondeu.

- Licença, professora. - disse Akira.

- Toda. - respondeu uma mulher de cabelo cor de caramelo que vai até os ombros, bem lisos e com uma franja que vai até o queixo, jogada de lado, óculos de armação vermelha, alta, e com seios maiores que os da diretora O.O, além de usar um pingente de cruz que cai bem no meio deles. - Antes de começarmos a aula, quero informar que haverá um passeio nesse final de semana por causa de uma apresentação de corais.

- Com licença, professora, poso entrar? Eu acompanhei a Haru até a enfermaria. - disse Sakura ofegante na porta.

- É claro, eu já soube o que aconteceu na hora do café-da-manhã. Sente-se.

- Obrigada. - e se sentou.

- Como eu estava falando, haverá uma apresentação de corais nesse final de semana. E, as alunas que não participam do coral, podem aproveitar para fazerem compras, tomar um sorvete, etc. Mas, todas terão que ir de uniforme. E, para aquelas que participam do coral, a professora Serenity disse que as músicas serão as mesmas das que ensaiaram o ano todo. Se tiverem alguma dúvida, podem falar com ela. Agora, abram na página 05, da apostila nova. - vou falar com essa tal de Serenity amanhã, já que tem aula de coral. Ai, ai, tomara que as músicas não sejam difíceis de decorar e.e

**Tenten's POV**

- Licença, professora. - disse Hana na porta. Verdade, ela tinha acompanhado a Sakura e a Haru até a enfermaria... coitada da Haru-chan i.i

- Pode entrar. Como estávamos vendo no bimestre passado, o Renascimento... - eu acho a professora Zoe super legal, pena que Ed. Artística está tão chata esse ano...

- Ei, Hana, vai ter um passeio nesse fim de semana, por causa de uma apresentação de corais na cidade, que o colégio participa...

- Legal, podemos ir a um sushi-bar decente, a uma papelaria, à floricultura... - não sei se já reparou, mas a Hana é estranha o.o''' Ela gosta de sushi (normal), de hashis (nada normal) e de comprar papel só pra ficar observando (completamente sem-noção o.o'''). Mas, ela é uma amigona, e nem ligo pras excentricidades dela.

- Vamos à Petillo's?? :D – perguntou Yu-chan. Petillo's é uma loja de doces que vamos em todos os passeios na cidade em que podemos fazer o que quiser.

- E na loja de animais?? Lá vai ter muitos coelhinhos n.n – disse Miiru-chan. Ela AMA coelhos.

- Meninas, prestem atenção, essa matéria cai na prova bimestral. - chamou a professora.

- Certo n.n – e ficamos quietas. Melhor prestar atenção, se cai na prova bimestral...

**Alyssa's POV**

- Ninguém merece Ed. Física a essa hora ¬¬ - comentou Megumi-chan enquanto dávamos as 8 voltas ao redor da quadra. Ela tá um pouco mau-humorada hoje... deve ter estudado a noite inteira de novo e.e

- Relaxa, Megumi-chan... já acabamos. - e nos aproximamos da professora.

- Já que todas terminaram, tenho que dar uma notícia a vocês. - diz que você vai sair da escola, por favor!! - Nesse final de semana vaia ter uma excursão pra cidade, por causa da apresentação anual de corais. Todas deverão ir com o uniforme. E as que não participam podem fazer o que quiserem na cidade. É só. Todas fazendo flexões. - droga ò.ó Mas, por outro lado, vai ser super legal sair esse final de semana :D

- "Triiiiiiiiiim" - yahoo o/

Todas saímos correndo, menos a Temari-chan e a Hio. Estou meio desconfiada dessas duas...

.x.

- "Triiiiiiiiiiim" - nossa, já bateu o sinal pro almoço?? Que rápido :D

- Vamos sentar aqui, Alyssa-chan?? As outras já devem chegar. - perguntou Megumi.

- Vamos. Senta aqui com a gente, Temari!! - e ofereci uma cadeira a ela.

- Tá. Sente também, Hio! - ela disse. Tomara que a Srtª Perfeição não queira se juntar a nós e.e

- Não vou, não, Temari, ontem já fiquei muito tempo perto delas. Muito obrigada, não quero perder o almoço de novo – ela disse com ar nojento.

- Como é que é?? Ò.Ó – ai, a Megumi ficou irritada o.o

- Nem ligue, Megumi, gente assim não merece nossa atenção u.u – eu disse, e Temari ficou quieta.

- Assim como, Iyome? - disse Hio, se voltando para mim o.o

- Que nos despreza, aliás, despreza todas daqui do colégio. Acha que você é mais digna de permanecer aqui do que o resto?? ò.ó – a Megumi acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje o.o

- É claro. Todas são umas inúteis que trazem benefício algum para ninguém.

- Como se você trouxesse algo melhor do que pancadas!! Ò.Ó

- O que está acontecendo?? - disse Naomi, chegando com Saori, Naruto e Akira. Quero só ver no que isso vai dar i.i

- Nada, Tokochi. Bom, já vou indo. Até mais Temari. - e foi embora.

- Já vai tarde ù.ú – Megumi disse, e a Hio ouviu o.o

- O que ela fez, Megumi?? - perguntou Naomi.

- Nada não. E as novidades?? n.n – disse e deu um sorriso forçado. Não sei como a Temari consegue ser amiga da Hio... simplesmente não entendo.

**Naomi's POV**

O que será que a vaca fez à minha irmã?? Mesmo não morrendo de amores por ela, a Hio tá morta se encostar um dedo na Megumi ù.ú

- Oiê :D – disseram as meninas do 2º ano, já se sentando em uma mesma perto da nossa.

- Vocês vão ver a Haru na enfermaria? - perguntou Saeko.

- Não sei... - eu e Megumi respondemos.

- Bom, eu nunca tive amizade com ela... - disse Temari.

- Eu vou com a Sakura e a Yumi-chan, às 15:30. - disse Miiru.

- Vamos todas juntas, então? - disse Saeko.

- Não dá, eu tenho futebol nesse horário... - disse Sanosuke.

- Então um grupo vai num horário, e outro vai em outro... - disse Akira, apesar de não ter nada a ver com a história ¬¬

- Legal 8D – disseram todas as amigas da Harashime.

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiim" - já? Parece que a cada dia que passa o tempo de almoço encurta...

- Eu vou pro quarto, terminar uma lição. Vamos comigo, Yu-chan? - disse Naruto, pela primeira vez nesse almoço. Gozado, ele tava meio pensativo hoje... pensativo é modo de dizer, duvido que a anta loira consiga uma proeza dessas xD

- Vamos. Tchau o/ - disse Yumi e saíram do refeitório.

- Eu já vou pra aula de filosofia. - disse Akira.

- Eu também!! - disse um grupinho e se levantaram.

Espera, agora é aula de filosofia, e a Kyoko tá bem longe daqui, é a minha primeira chance de jogar contra a Temari è.é

- Ei, Temari, vamos jogar uma partida de basquete, antes da aula?? - pedi a ela.

- Demorô! è.é – e se levantou. Finalmente a chata da Kyoko não ficou grudada nela \¬¬/

**Hikari's POV**

Ai, a anta baleada do Naruto tá saindo do refeitório com a Yumi, a Saori e a Saeko...

- Sinceramente Hinata, eu não sei como você consegue gostar de um babaca como o Naruto ¬¬ - comentei, olhando pro dito cujo, que estava jogando a agenda pra cima e pra baixo, se achando o tal por conseguir jogar tão alto e pegar ¬¬

- Não sei também, Hikari-chan, mas eu acho ele tão fofinho n/n – disse Hinata e.e – E não é tão babaca assim...

Você acredita que nesse momento o idiota deixou a agenda cair na cabeça, gritou de dor, pisou na agenda já no chão, escorregou e caiu de boca no chão?? Agora o refeitório inteiro tá rindo dele pela 3ª vez na semana xD

- O/O – Hinata-chan.

- "...E não é tão babaca assim..." xD – imitei ela.

- u/u

**Megumi's POV**

Ai, não sei como o Naruto consegue ser tão bobinho, coitado xD

- HAHAHA, eu já vou pro quarto também xD – eu disse à Alyssa.

- HAHA, eu vou daqui a pouquinho... vou falar com a Kurenai sobre a prova da semana que vem xD

- Tá bom, tchau o/ - me despedi e saí correndo pro quarto.

Nossa, acho que todo o colégio fica atarefado depois do almoço... o corredor de acesso aos quartos está vazio...

- Olá, Tokochi.

- Hio?? - perguntei, surpresa.

- É. - e se aproximou de mim. - Afinal, você tem que aprender que uma aluna inferior, indigna de pisar aqui, nunca despreza alguém que pode... te matar. - O.O

O primeiro soco que ela desferiu em mim eu consegui defender e quase a acertei, mas os outros... não vi nada, só o seu sorriso sádico, e seu prazer em me bater.

- Augh x.x – foi tudo o que saiu, já que uns 4 socos me acertaram no estômago, agora dolorido.

- He. E eu pensando que todas as Tokochis eram duronas. - ela disse, ainda com o sorriso sádico no rosto, erguendo meu rosto cheio de hematomas, me fazendo encará-la. - Mas parece que você é só mais uma franguinha inútil, como o resto. - e me largou ali, deitada no chão, com uma mão segurando o estômago, e a outra apoiando no chão pra me ajudar a levantar. Melhor não falar nada pra ninguém, senão a Naomi pode escutar e ir pra diretoria outra vez...

**Ino's POV**

Consegui me livrar das três. Pelo menos a Sumire não vai ficar me questionando, nem nada.

Ótimo! O banheiro tá vazio. Também, agora são 14:45, todo mundo deve estar em aula ou fazendo algum trabalho.

Depois do almoço, todo dia, eu vou a um banheiro e forço pra pôr tudo pra fora. É claro que é normal pra manter a forma, mas ninguém sabe, nem meus pais. Só que a Sumire sabe que estou escondendo alguma coisa dela, mas eu nunca vou falar pra ninguém. Afinal, eles podem ser contra eu fazer isso, e nunca que vou ficar magra com um prato de comida no estômago u.ú

.x.

Ai, meu estômago x.x

Tá doendo, quer dizer, toda vez dói, mas desta vez tá pior... além do que começou a me dar dor-de-cabeça, e tontura... meu corpo tá ficando mole... e a dor insuportável...

**Sumire's POV**

- Sumire, onde a Ino foi?? - perguntou Hiruko-sama.

- Não sei, ela só me disse que já voltava... - respondi.

- Vá procurá-la. - disse ela.

- Certo. - e corri pelo corredor... onde ela se meteu??

.x.

- INO-CHAN, VOCÊ TÁ AÍ DENTRO?? - gritei na porta de um banheiro. Tenho certeza que ouvi alguns gemidos... não custa nada entrar e dar uma olhada u.u

- Ino, você... O.O INO?? - ao entrar no banheiro, me deparei com Ino deitada no chão, quase desmaiada O.O

- Su...mi..re... - ela tá muito fraca, então eu corri pra perto dela, e pus sua cabeça no meu colo.

- Ino, quem fez isso com você?? Ó.Ò – eu disse, mas ela desmaiou em seguida. Acho que vou ter que pedir ajuda à Yuuki pra levá-la até a enfermaria!

- YUUKI!! ME AJUDA AQUI!! - gritei com todas as minhas forças. Não posso deixar que algo aconteça com a Ino... não com _ela_.

- O que aconteceu?? O.O – a Yuuki parece um pouco atordoada O.o

- A INO DESMAIOU, EU NÃO SEI O QUE ACONTECEU!! PELAMORDEDEUS, ME AJUDA A LEVAR ELA PRA ENFERMARIA!! - ai, Ino, agüenta firme ó.ò

- Dá ela aqui. - e pôs Ino no colo (na verdade no ombro) não muito delicadamente, mas pelo menos ela foi rápida.

- O que está acontecendo?? - Hiruko-sama chegou o.o

- A Ino passou mal, e vamos levá-la à enfermaria. - disse Yuuki rapidamente e correu comigo até a enfermaria.

.x.

- Por favor, enfermeira, a minha amiga passou mal, e tá desmaiada ó.ò – disse logo ao chegarmos, e olhei de relance a Harashime deitada ali na outra cama.

- Ponha ela aqui o.o – disse a enfermeira para Yuuki, que obedeceu e pôs ela na cama mais próxima.

Depois de fazer alguns exames, a enfermeira voltou-se para mim.

- Olha, ela está com anemia, muito, muito fraca, e o estômago muito inflamado. O que ela estava fazendo quando vocês a encontraram? - perguntou.

- E-ela t-tava no chão do banheiro, quase desmaiando, com as mãos no estômago – eu tô nervosa sim, e daí? ù.ú

- Ela é muito vaidosa, se preocupava com as formas do corpo, e até se achava gorda, alguma coisa assim? - ela perguntou pensativa.

- o.o Ela é vaidosa sim, sempre se olha no espelho, mas não se achava gorda não, pelo contrário, ela gostava muito do corpo. - respondi.

- E comia bem?

- Comia, coisas light, mas comia até mais do que eu.

- Notou algum comportamento estranho esses dias??

- Sim, parecia que estava escondendo algo de mim. E sempre sumia depois do almoço. Mas por que essas perguntas?? - perguntei. A Yuuki tá boiando, coitada ú.ú

- Olha, não posso confirmar, mas pelo que parece sua amiga sofre de bulimia. - ela disse séria O.O

- O.O – fiquei chocada O.O Nunca que eu pensaria que a Ino tinha essa doença o.o

- Bulimia? É aquela doença que a mulher come, come, come, e depois vomita tudo?? õ.ô – disse Yuuki.

- É, ela é muito mais comum do que se imagina, e atinge muitas adolescentes nessa idade. A menina precisa fazer tratamento com um psicólogo, e contar com o apoio de pais e amigas, pois ela não tem noção que está doente.

- Entendi o.o – eu disse ainda chocada. - Se é apoio que a Ino precisa, pode contar comigo ò.ó/

- Ótimo, ela vai ficar feliz em saber que tem amigas dedicadas como você n.n Ela vai ficar bem, mas vai ter que repousar bastante, e tomar soro por muito tempo. E talvez demore para acordar.

- Posso esperar aqui?? - perguntei.

- É claro que sim n.n

- Obrigada. - vou me sentar aqui, e vou ficar assim até ela acordar.

- Eu já vou, Sumire. - disse Yuuki e saiu. Tenho que agradecer a ela por ter trazido a Ino até aqui. Mas faço isso depois.

Que susto você me deu, Ino. Quase morri de preocupação ú.ú Tomara que você melhore logo...

**Yumi's POV**

- Vamos Naruto, não custa nada! - ai, esse moleque é muito desanimado!!

- Tá bom, eu assisto a aula de teatro com você ¬¬ - ele disse de mal grado.

- Ótimo!! - puxei ele pela mão até chegar no teatro da escola. - Oi, fessora!! - cumprimentei a professora Sarah, sentada numa cadeira da platéia, lendo alguns papéis.

- Oi, Yumi. Sente-se, quero fazer um teste com vocês. - dise e me sentei perto da Hikari e da Alyssa.

- Olha ali, a nossa amiga patty já chegou. - disse Hiruko, rodeada de meninas ò.ó Ela percebeu que eu odeio ser chamada assim e agora só faz isso pra me irritar... é só não dar bola que ela se cansa u.u

- Bom, a peça que vamos apresentar na formatura desse ano se chama "Sonho de uma noite de verão", de William Shakespeare. Vou fazer um teste com todas vocês e entregar os roteiros ainda hoje. Iyome Alyssa, você é a primeira. - disse a professora.

- Certo :D – disse Alyssa com um sorriso divertido.

- Tente este trecho. - disse a professora e entregou um daqueles papéis que estava lendo a Alyssa.

- "...Compreendo a brincadeira; querem me fazer de asno, para me amedrontar, como se fosse possível semelhante coisa..." - e falou o trecho com um toque de humor. Pelo visto, a professora queria isso mesmo.

- Ótimo. Obrigada, Alyssa. Pode se sentar. - e Alyssa voltou. - Tsukino Hikari. - Hikari foi até o palco e começou a ler outro trecho.

- "...Tudo isso é o ciúme que a inventar vos leva. Desde aquele verão, nunca podemos nos reunir na floresta, pelos prados, nas colinas..." - e foi falando um senhor trecho. A professora parece que gostou.

- Pode se sentar, Hikari. - disse a professora. - Matsumoto Hiruko. - e a oxigenada foi até o palco, se achando.

- Aposto que o papel principal vai ser meu; melhor atriz aqui não há. - ¬¬

- Com certeza, Hiruko-sama n.n – disse um grupinho, e por um milagre Ino não estava lá.

- Leia este trecho aqui, do papel principal, já que você se considera digna de recebê-lo. - desafiou a professora.

- "...Assim crescer prefiro, meu bom lorde. Viver e perecer, a ver os sacros privilégios de minha mocidade em poder de um senhor, cujo aborrido jugo minha alma do íntimo repele." - ela disse, com uma emoção exagerada. Ha, duvido que ela consiga o papel, olha só a cara da professora xD

.x.

- Tsuki Yumi. - finalmente chegou a minha vez ú.ú – Leia este trecho. - hum, tá meio fácil.

- "Se sempre contrariados foram os amantes sinceros, é que o próprio destino determina desse modo. Que nos ensine, pois, a sermos pacientes a nossa provação, já que é desdita fatal dos namorados, como os sonhos, pensamentos, suspiros, lágrimas, do pobre amor são companheiros certos." - acho que não fui muito bem, se bem que...

- O-ok, Yumi. Po-pode se sent-tar T.T – disse a professora, com a voz ambargada pelo choro o.o Eu sabia que ela tinha coração-mole, mas chorar por causa deste trechinho... é, acho que eu consegui o papel :D

**Sarah's POV**

- Bem, já escolhi os papéis, então vou anunciar e já entrego o roteiro a cada uma. - eu disse, e todas prestaram atenção. - Como todas sabem, nessa peça também tem personagens homens, então algumas meninas terão de fazer esses papéis. Portanto, não fiquem bravas, pois há mais papéis de homens do que de mulheres. Iyome Alyssa, você será Bottom, um tecelão que vira um burro. - ouvi algumas risadinhas por parte do grupinho de Hiruko, além de uma cara decepcionada e indignada por parte de Alyssa. - Tsukino Hikari, você será Titânia, a rainha dos elfos, que se apaixona pelo Bottom. - mais risadinhas ¬¬

- Silêncio, vocês aí ù.ú – e todas se calaram.

.x.

- E, agora, vou anunciar quem fica com um dos papéis principais... - Hiruko e Yumi ficaram atentas. - Tsuki Yumi, você fará Hérmia, a personagem que mais aparece na peça, mas não é "a"principal. Enquanto Matsumoto Hiruko fará o papel de Helena, a melhor amiga de Hérmia e inimiga ao mesmo tempo. - Yumi comemorou com suas amigas e com Naruto, enquanto Hiruko ficou brava e suas "amigas" a ficaram consolando. - Aqui estão os roteiros de cada uma, estudem mais as expressões, e até segunda-feira. Hikari, quero pedir um conselho a você. - enquanto as outras saíam, Hikari se aproximou de mim.

- Sim, professora?

- Será que eu devo encurtar um pouco as falas? Elas são muito complicadas, apesar de todas serem bem inteligentes...

- Olha, eu acho que sim, pois além de serem difíceis de decorar, vai ficar muito cansativo para o público que está assisindo, já que com essas falas enormes demora para acontecer alguma coisa interessante. - ela disse, com ar inteligente.

- o.o Verdade... muito obrigada, pode ir. - adoro os conselhos dessa menina.

**Miiru's POV**

Ai, tomara que eu não esteja atrasada!! A Yuuki-chan vai me matar!!

- Oi, turminha! Tô atrasada?? - entrei na sala com tudo. Pelo visto, cheguei -.-

- Outra vez, Katsuragi?? Se você atrasar mais uma vez nosso ensaio, vamos te tirar da banda. Baterista não vai fazer falta, já que a Ichii já toca. - disse Natsu, a líder da banda ç.ç

- Tudo bem, eu juro que não vou mais atrasar, só não fica brava comigo ç.ç

- Ok, ok, vamos tocar. Um, dois, três, e... - ao sinal, começamos a tocar, ou melhor, começaram, porque a Yuuki-chan vai ensaiar primeiro. Ela toca tão bem, além de ser super bonita, apesar de um pouquinho irritada n/n

- Sua vez, e cuidado pra não errar. - disse Yuuki-chan. Ela sempre se preocupa comigo n/n

- Certo n/n – e peguei as baquetas.

- E um, dois, três, e... - de novo começamos a tocar ao sinal de Natsu. Adoro essa música, GO!!, do Flow...

**Yuuki's POV**

Depois de um susto daqueles com a Ino, nada melhor pra relaxar do que tocar u.u

Apesar de não estar tocando agora, só de ouvir o som da bateria já me sinto mais calma... e a Katsuragi toca bem, também. Não sei o que essa menina tem, vive grudada em mim, mesmo quando eu ameaço ela... parece não ter medo de apanhar. Também, autista do jeito que é XD

Mas eu sinto como se ela fosse uma irmãzinha, frágil, que deve ser orientada... não sei porque.

**Hana's POV**

- Vamos?? - perguntei pra Tenten e Hinata.

- Vamos. - concordaram as duas.

.x.

- Chegamos na enfermaria, a Haruno já estava lá, aliás, ela nem saiu de lá.

- O-oi, Sakura. - disse bem baixinho Hinata.

- Ah, oi, só faltavam vocês; as outras vieram mais cedo. - ela disse.

- Então, como ela está? - perguntou Tenten pra enfermeira.

- Ela vai ficar bem, mas o remédio que ela tomou é muito forte, e por estar alterada, o efeito dobrou... talvez só acorde amanhã. Mas as visitas estão liberadas n.n – respondeu e se retirou.

Olhei pra outra cama e vi nada mais nada menos do que a nojenta da Ino, e Sumire sentada na cama, quase cochilando. O que será que aconteceu??

- Bem, nós já vamos... você vai ficar aí?? - perguntou Hinata.

- Daqui a pouquinho eu já vou... - ela respondeu.

- Ei, Haruno, você sabe o que aconteceu com a Ino?? - perguntei.

- Ah, parece que ela sofre de bulimia, desmaiou no banheiro e Sumire e Yuuki trouxeram ela pra cá... - disse com pouco caso. Estava mais concentrada na Harashime.

- Nossa... - disseram Tenten e Hinata.

- Bom, tchau então... - despediu-se Tenten.

- Tchau n/n – Hinata.

- Tchau – eu disse bem baixinho.

.x.

Hiro?? O que ele tá fazendo aqui?? o.o

- Ué, aonde você vai, Hana-chan?? - perguntou Tenten.

- Ah... vou no banheiro, e já volto. - e saí correndo na direção dele. Quase não acreditei quando vi ele fazendo um sinal pra mim, numa "esquina" mais a frente.

- Hiro! O que cê tá fazendo aqui, ainda mais a essa hora?? - perguntei, quando me encontrei com ele.

- Hana, desde que você entrou aqui, nunca mais participou das brigas, nem das reuniões, nem nada. Resumindo: você não participa mais da gangue.

- Sério?? Será que é porque esse é um colégio interno e aqui ninguém é expulso?? ¬¬ - não é possível que ele seja tão tapado assim ¬¬

- Bom, o Yohei me mandou aqui pra saber: você prefere sair da gangue e morrer ou prefere fugir desse colégio de riquinhas e voltar a ser o que era antes??

- Hunf. Até parece que aquele liderzinho de merda vai conseguir me assustar. Pois fale pro Yohei que não vou sair daqui, já tentei um monte de vezes, e nem os explosivos que o Takeshi me trouxe aquela vez adiantaram. Vou sair da gangue.

- Você sabe que se fizer isso, o Yohei e todos da gangue não vão perdoar, não?

- Eu já disse que não tenho medo de crianças que brincam de ser gânguister.

- Você que sabe, Princess Punch. - ele disse com um sorriso irônico e saiu. Só não sei como ele conseguiu entrar...

**Naruto's POV**

- Nossa, parece que o rámen feito a noite é mais gostoso... - comentei, com o grupinho de sempre.

- Já tá exagerando, né, Naruto? - disse Yu-chan. - Vamos subir?

- Vamos, eu já terminei. Tchau o/ - me despedi de todas e fui com ela até o quarto.

- Olha, Naruto, nós dividimos o quarto, somos super amigos, e eu tenho total confiança em você. Hoje, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa que definitivamente você vai gostar... - e completou com um sorriso malicioso o.o

- O.O Vo-você tá querendo dizer... - e fiz um gesto meio...

- O.O... Ò.Ó NÃO É NADA DISSO, ANTA!! - e me deu um tapa na cabeça x.x

- x.x

- Eu tô falando _disso_ ù.ú – e empurrou a cômoda pro lado, mostrando um buraquinho õ.ô

- O que é isto?? õ.ô – perguntei, meio confuso.

- O quarto da Sakura e da Haru é o do lado, e esse buraquinho dá bem no banheiro delas, mais precisamente, na parede oposta ao chuveiro... - outro sorriso malicioso.

- Você está dizendo... que dá pra ver a Sakura e a Haru... tomando banho... por esse buraquinho??

- Ãham :D E ainda outras duas meninas do outro lado.

- Legal 8D Mas, como dá pra saber quando alguém está tomando banho?? õ.ô

- Pelo barulho do chuveiro, dã! Olha, a Sakura deve tá tomando agorinha mesmo :D – e espiou pelo buraquinho. - Sinta-se à vontade. - e me apontou o buraquinho. Eu vou pôr o olho aqui e...

OMG!! º0º Essa menina é um gênio da perverção!!

- Escuta, como você fez o buraquinho? - perguntei.

- Simples: toda vez que muda a ordem dos quartos, eu vejo a nova lista dos quartos, entro naquele do lado do meu, analiso bem, faços alguns cálculos, pego a furadeira do armário de serviços e furo a parede :D

- o.o Que... inteligente...

- Eu sei, eu sei... u.u Agora, sai daí que eu quero ver também! - e me empurrou pro lado. He he, vai ser uma longa noite 8D

* * *

Aí está o capítulo, povo...

**Sakusasuke**, a professora Serenity só vai aparecer no outro capítulo, por causa da aula de coral, mas eu não esqueci dela, pode fica tranquila.

Tchau, povo o/


	6. Sustos e alegrias

Yo, povo o/

Ainda não sei o capítulo dos pares das meninas, vai ter muita coisa pra acontecer antes o.o'''

E quando eu disse os pares, me referi aos pares femininos, do colégio mesmo, jessicailha.

Infelizmente, esse capítulo ficou meio monótono, em relação aos outros...

Mas, espero que gostem mesmo assim n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sustos e alegrias**

**Naruto's POV**

Nossa, que sono... a Yu-chan ainda tá dormindo...

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - o.o que sinal é esse??

- NARUTO, QUE HORAS SÃO?? - gritou Yu-chan, acordando alarmada.

- São... O.O 7:10!! - gritei mais alarmado ainda! Meu 4º dia na escola e já perco aula ¬¬

- CORRE, NARUTO, A PRIMEIRA AULA HOJE É COM A KAON!! - O.O

- SÉRIO?? CADÊ A MINHA ROUPA?? - droga, agora vou receber outro castigo ¬¬

- Espera aí... - começou Yu-chan desacelerando um pouco e parecendo pensativa. - E se a gente falasse para as outras falarem pra Kaon que estamos doentes?? :D – terminou.

- Sei não, do jeito que aquela é pode parar a aula e ir à enfermaria ver se a gente tava lá mesmo...

- Mas nós vamos estar lá... é só falar pra enfermeira que estamos doentes.

- Mas como?? Nos pintando e fingindo que estamos com catapora?? õ.ô

- É claro que não, Naruto ¬¬ Você acha que a enfermeira não ia suspeitar, como no Pica-Pau??

- O que a gente faz, então??

- É só a gente falar que não estamos passando bem, que comemos muita coisa ontem, o que já aconteceu comigo uma vez, e pedimos para ela nos dar um remédio, ou alguma coisa assim.

- Genial! :D Vamos lá agora?

- Antes, eu vou mandar uma mensagem pra Ten-chan, e depois vamos.

- Certo :D

.x.

- Anda, Naruto, e não se esqueça: tente fazer cara de doente.

- Certo, essa cara aqui tá boa?: u.ù

- Não, não, tente essa: x.x

- Assim?: x.x

- Isso :D Fique com essa cara.

- "Toc, toc, toc"

- Entre. – disse uma voz baixa, do outro lado da porta.

- Oh, enfermeira, nós estamos muito mal... x.x – disse Yu-chan.

- É x.x – eu concordei. Acho que a cara saiu boa :D

- O que houve? - perguntou a enfermeira.

- Nós vomitamos desde a 1:30 até às 5:00 x.x – a Yu-chan mente bem...

- Só dormimos durante os intervalos das idas ao banheiro e depois das 5:30 x.x

- É, e agora que estamos um pouquinho melhor, resolvemos vir pra cá, pra tomar algum remédio...

- E descansar um pouco x.x

- Esperem só um instante, que eu já trago um remédio para enjôo e um termômetro para ver se estão com febre o.o – disse a enfermeira e entrou em uma salinha, talvez onde guardam os remédios.

- Naruto, só faça a cara quando eu fizer, ok? - falou bem baixinho Yu-chan.

- Ok. - respondi bem baixinho também.

- Aqui estão n.n – disse a enfermeira, voltando da salinha.

- Obrigada, acho que os doces que comemos ontem não fizeram bem... Nós podemos ficar aqui até a 2ª aula?? - disse Yu-chan.

- Por quê?

- É que agora é aula de Ed. Física, e não estamos em condições de fazer nenhum exercício x.x

- É x.x

- Ah, então podem ficar. Eu vou ver como estão as outras pacientes, podem se sentar aí e tomar o remédio, já volto pra ver a temperatura de vocês n.n – e foi para outro quarto.

- He he he, conseguimos, Naruto :D – disse Yu-chan, baixinho de novo.

- Legal :D – eu respondi e nos sentamos e esperamos tocar o sinal pacientemente... afinal, quem não gostaria de perder aula da Kaoni¹ xD

**Saori's POV**

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - aleluia acabou a aula \o/

- Hoje, o Naruto e a Yumi se deram bem... - falou Tenten.

- É mesmo... perderam hora e se livraram da aula de Ed. Física. - disse Saeko.

São sortudos mesmo... A não ser por ela descontar trocentos pontos por causa da falta...

.x.

- Oi, Saori-chan :D – cumprimentou-me Naruto.

- Oi... soube que perdeu hora hoje, não?

- Foi... se bem que não perdi nada :D

- Acho que não é bem assim... a Kaon foi até a enfermaria confirmar se a história da Tenten era verdadeira... e ela vai tirar vários pontos por terem faltado...

- Ah, mas é melhor ter pontos descontados do que ficar com os músculos doloridos pelo resto do dia n.n

- É, nisso você tem razão... - disse e entramos na sala da professora Kurenai.

- Sentem-se todas. Espero que já tenham começado a estudar para as provas de revisão da semana que vem. Lembrando que a matéria a ser estudada vai da página 220 à 246, sendo que da 223 à 226 e da 230 à 233 são só de exercícios.

- Ei, Saori-chan. - me chamou Naruto.

- Sim, Naruto-kun? - disse e olhei pro lado.

- Você pode estudar comigo hoje?? Não entendo nada dessa matéria ó.ò

- Tudo bem... que horas?

- Tem que ser depois das 16:30...

- Às 18:00?

- Pode ser. No bosque, às 18:00 :D

- Certo n.n

.x.

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiim"

- Que aula é agora, Akira-chan? - perguntei.

- Física, com a professora Anko. - respondeu. Gozado como as aulas de quinta-feira são as mesmas de segunda...

- Sentem-se, vermes. - começou a professora, como de hábito, nos chamando de vermes i.i – Ao invés de vocês fazerem a prova de revisão pra semana que vem, vocês irão me entregar um trabalho, em grupo, sobre óptica geométrica, abordando temas como luz, daltonismo, tudo o que vimos bimestre passado, e terão de apresentar aqui na frente. Detalhe: será trabalho em grupo. Então, se um do grupo esquecer o que tem que falar, ou não explicar bem, só decorar, o grupo inteiro levará um zero bem redondo è.é – ela adora trabalhos assim i.i – Agora, antes de começar a aula, vou fazer o sorteio dos grupos. Ah, sim, as apresentações serão em dias diferentes, portanto não poderão ser ajudadas por causa do trabalho das outras. Começando o sorteio, pela ordem de nomes. Grupo 1: nº 2, 18 e 8. - eu, Akira-chan e Hikari... legal, elas levam a sério os trabalhos e deveres, vai ser fácil fazer com elas n.n

**Naruto's POV**

- Grupo 2: nº 7, 1 e 3. - não conheço quem são... na verdade, eu nem sei meu número o.o Acho que é 15... – Grupo 3: nº 9, 15 e 17 – eu; pelo tanto que corou, Hinata; e pela expressão indignada, Sakura o.o - ... E o último, grupo 7: nº 19, 10 e 14, que foram as que sobraram. - peraí, as que sobraram foram Ino, Sumire e... Naomi? O.o HUAHUAHUA OLHA SÓ AS CARAS DELAS XDDD

Pensando bem, foi ótimo eu ter caído nesse grupo... a Hinata é super inteligente, e assim eu tenho uma chance de me acertar com a Sakura...

**Sumire's POV**

- PROFESSORA, ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!! EU VOU TER QUE FICAR NO MESMO GRUPO QUE A GALINHA COM CONJUTIVITE?? PELO MENOS, RESPEITE A INO, QUE NEM ACORDOU AINDA!! Ò.Ó – nem me preocupei com a Anko, eu não posso ficar no mesmo grupo que a Tokochi ù.ú

- A ÚNICA QUE TEM QUE SER RESPEITADA AQUI SOU EU, SENHORITA SHIMODA!! DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TIVER UM ATAQUE DE MENINA FÚTIL, TERÁ QUE SE ENTENDER COM A DIRETORA!! Ò.Ó – péssima idéia não me preocupar com a Anko. Agora, ela tá mais vermelha que a Hyuuga quando vê o Uzumaki, só que de raiva, e um bando de desocupadas tá rindo da minha cara ¬¬ Hoje não é o meu dia... espero que a aula acabe logo, pra ver se a Ino já acordou...

**Naomi's POV**

- Simplesmente não entendo... como fui cair no mesmo grupo que as cobras oxigenadas??

- Aí, loira-burra, quando a gente pode fazer o trabalho?? - perguntei. Se não tem jeito...

- Temos que ver quando a Ino vai ter alta, maria-macho ù.ú – legal, ela ficou irritada è.é

- Quando a porca sair da enfermaria, você me avisa, então.

- ò.ó – he he, ela odeia quando xingam a Ino de porca è.é

**Naruto's POV**

- "Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - legal, hora do almoço :D Vou conversar com a Hinata e a Sakura pra marcar o dia do trabalho :D

- Hum, Hinata-chan, quando a gente pode fazer o trabalho?? - perguntei.

- A-ah, n-não sei, Na-naruto-kun... vê co-com a S-sakura... - ela disse, corada. Xi, duvido que a Sakura vai me ouvir -.-'' Além de'la já ter saído pro almoço... mas tudo bem, depois eu falo com ela u.u

.x.

- "Triiiiiiiiiiim" - nossa, hoje o tempo passou voando o.o E não aconteceu nada de mais, todo mundo querendo saber o que aconteceu com a Megumi-chan, que estava cheia de hematomas, a Hikari, a Saori e a Akira marcando o dia do trabalho, a Naomi reclamando por ter ficado no mesmo grupo da Ino e da Sumire... resumindo: não aconteceu nada.

- Naruto-kun, a aula de coral é agora. - me avisou Saori-chan.

- Verdade o.o Alguma de vocês faz? - perguntei, na esperança de que alguém me acompaha-se.

- Ãhn... não. - disseram todas em coro. Que saco, vou ter que ir sozinho ò.ó

- Me levantei, me despedi, e segui o corredor, porque não sei onde ficam as salas de música -.-''

- Espera, aquela é a Sakura? õ.o Tenho que falar com ela!

- Ei, Sakura, espera aí!! - ela parou, com uma cara nada alegre o.o

- Quê? - ela disse. Vai ser duro eu conquistar ela i.i

- Erm... quando a gente pode fazer o trabalho de física?? n.n

- Não sei... por que não pergunta pra Hinata?

- É que ela me mandou perguntar pra você...

- Olha, depois a gente combina, já tô atrasada pra aula de coral... - e continuou a andar. Coral?? õ.o

- Você faz aula de coral?? - perguntei, acompanhando ela.

- Ãham. - ela respondeu com pouco-caso.

- Então, posso ir junto com você? Eu vou começar a fazer, mas eu não conheço ninguém que faça... e não sei aonde fica.

- Tá. - e continuou andando. Legal, assim teremos mais tempo e mais coisas para conversar n.n

.x.

- Boa tarde n.n Por enquanto, podem se sentar. - disse uma jovem de cabelo loiro, ondulado, até o meio das costas, olhos azuis cristalinos, com uma sombra prata para destacá-los, pele bem clara e brincos de prata com uma meia-lua e um topázio (acho que o nome da pedra é esse) azul, unhas pintadas de prata. - Todas já devem saber da apresentação de corais da cidade. As músicas serão as que estamos ensaiando desde o começo do ano, que vocês sabem de cor e salteado. - ela não reparou em mim o.o

- Erm, professora? Eu sou o aluno novo, Naruto, e eu queria fazer aula de coral, e até ir na apresentação na cidade, mas eu não sei as músicas ó.ò

- Oh ó.ò Não se preocupe, eu tenho uma pasta aqui com a letra das músicas, eu te empresto e você ensaia e decora até sábado n.n

- Tá n.n

- Então, vamos começar: façam fila aqui na frente, na ordem habitual. - todas foram na frente e fizeram uma fila. - Naruto-kun, você fica aqui do lado. Vamos começar cantando Vira-virou. Tó, Naruto-kun. - e me entregou uma daquelas pastas pretas com plástico pra pôr papéis dentro. Abri na música Vira-virou. - E um, dois, três, e...

- Lá laiá laiá laiá... - e fomos cantando a música. Nossa, a Sakura canta tão bem... S2.S2

.x.

- "Toc, toc, toc" - alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre. - e todas ficaram eretas e sérias, diferentes de meio minuto atrás, em que estavam sorrindo e cantando.

- Boa tarde, professora Serenity n.n – disse a secretária, Shizune, acho. - Só vim entregar um relatório. Pode continuar sua aula n.n – e saiu. No momento em que Shizune fechou a porta, todas começaram a rir, inclusive a professora o.o'''

- Vamos continuar o ensaio :D – disse a professora, e recomeçamos a cantar.

.x.

- Muito bem, meninas, vocês estavam ótimas. Aposto que se sairão super-bem na apresentação n.n – e aos poucos fomos saindo. - E não esqueça de decorar as letras, hein, Naruto-kun.

- Pó'dexá n.n – e saí. Cara, tô ferrado, essas músicas são muito difíceis x.x

- Naruto! - me chamou... Sakura?? O.O – Podemos fazer o trabalho amanhã, às 17:30??

- C-claro, Sakura n.n – ela veio falar comigo ;-;

- Tá. Eu vou ver se a Haru está melhor, você avisa a Hinata, ok??

- O-ok n.n – ela falou comigo, ainda não posso acreditar ;-; Só tenho que falar com a Hinata, e depois vou ver como a Haru-chan está. Ah, como sou feliz n.n

**Sakura's POV**

É, resolvi parar de agir como uma criança, e falei com o Naruto. Eu sei que por causa dele a minha reputação aqui dentro já era, e que agora sou motivo de zoação pra escola inteira, mas eu garanto que não foi a intenção dele...

**Kaon's POV**

Ai, ai, não tenho nada pra fazer, acho que vou procurar alguma professora para ajudar... a ferrar as alunas. Espere um pouco, aquele não é o Uzumaki, saindo da sala de ensaio do coral??

- Ei, Uzumaki Naruto! - chamei alto.

- S-sim? o.o

- O que estava fazendo naquela sala?? Eu já disse que você não vai no passeio de sábado.

- É, mas não disse nada sobre participar do coral. Além disso, nem vou ter tempo de aproveitar nada na cidade, já que a apresentação vai ser longa... - como ele ousa me responder assim?? ò.o

- Não importa, castigo é castigo. Você não vai e ponto final.

- Mas eu tenho que ir por causa do coral o.o

- Não importa. Você não vai.

- Ele vai, sim. - falou alguém por trás.

- Serenity?? - disse, surpresa.

- Ele tem que participar do coral, precisamos de uma voz mais grossa. E, como ele já deve ter dito, a apresentação vai durar 3 horas, que é o tempo que as outras ficarão na cidade. Ele vai ficar o tempo todo no Anfiteatro, junto com todas as professoras do colégio. Ele vai, sim. - disse ela, sem o tom doce de sempre na voz.

- Ele não vai por ter roubado um balde do armário de limpeza, para pregar uma peça em uma colega.

- É MENTIRA!! - gritou ele nervoso. - EU JÁ DEVOLVI O BALDE, E ELA ME DEIXOU FICAR COM ELE!!

- Bom, você sabe que não tem o direito de ficar por aí dando castigos em toda aluna que passa pelo corredor. Ou prefere resolver isso na diretoria, junto com a comissão do corpo docente e com Tsunade-sama??

- Já que é assim... não vou esquentar minha cabeça com essa história. - e saí. Droga, não acredito que o Uzumaki se livrou do castigo!! Tudo bem, faltam 3 meses e meio pra acabar o ano.

**Sakura's POV**

- Boa tarde n.n – eu disse à enfermeira. - Eu vim ver como a Haru está.

- Tenho boas notícias: ela já acordou n.n

- SÉRIO?? - gritei de alegria n.n Ainda bem que ela já acordou n.n

- Sim, ela está aqui. - e a acompanhei até outro quarto. Lá estava ela, assistindo TV, acordada.

- Haru-chan!! Que bom que está bem n.n

- Sakura! A enfermeira me contou que você ficou quase o tempo todo comigo, quando eu estava inconsciente... obrigada n.n – ela disse.

- Oras, você é minha amiga n.n Era minha obrigação vir te visitar...

- n.n

- Olá. As meninas que estavam inconscientes estão aqui, não? - perguntou... Tsunade-sama? õ.o

- o/o – a Haru corou que nem louca ao ver quem era e.e

- Harashime Haru, certo? Eu liguei para seu pai a fim de lhe perguntar mais detalhes sobre seu pequeno problema. Ele disse que não é nada grave, mas que você se altera fácil quando não toma o remédio. Ele mesmo não sabe muitos detalhes sobre o caso, psicologicamente falando. Mas, ele mandou outros dois frascos do remédio. - e entregou à Haru. - É só não esquecer de tomar todos os dias, certo? - e deu um pequeno sorriso, deixando Haru mais corada ainda. - Onde está a outra? - perguntou à enfermeira.

- Ela ainda não acordou, Tsunade-sama. Já comentei com a senhora que ela está com sinais de bulimia?? - disse a enfermeira.

- Já sim... mesmo assim, gostaria de ver como ela está e dar uma olhada nas radiografias... - aié, agora que me toquei porque ela está aqui... tinha esquecido que Tsunade-sama é médica também...

- Já pode ir pro seu quarto, Haru. E pode até fazer exercícios, digamos que você está como era antes. E não se esqueça de tomar seu remédio. - disse a enfermeira.

- Pode deixar n/n Vamos, Sakura? - disse Haru, ainda corada, fitando Tsunade, agora examinando a porca.

- Vamos n.n – e fomos em direção aos quartos. Que bom que ela está bem n.n

**Haru's POV**

Nossa, fiquei muito feliz em saber que a Sakura ficou quase o tempo todo comigo, e mais feliz ainda em ver a Tsunade-sama me visitar e me entregar pessoalmente os frascos de remédio n/n

Sabe, apesar de só ficar amiga da Sakura essa semana, já que nunca nos encontrávamos (nem conhecia ela direito), sinto como se ela fosse minha amiga há séculos... até contei que sou yuri e que gosto da Tsunade-sama pra ela... mas é bom ter amigas como ela por perto n/n (eu corei?? o.o)

**Naruto's POV**

- Muito obrigado de novo, professora Serenity. - agradeci pela milésima vez.

- Ora, não foi nada, Naruto-kun n.n Ela tem que aprender que não manda no colégio, e que do coral e das demais aulas de música cuido eu. - ela tem razão ù.ú

- Até mais, então, já tô atrasado... - e saí corendo pro ginásio poli-esportivo.

.x.

- Por hoje é só, meninas, até a próxima aula. - disse a treinadora, se despedindo de nós.

- Tchau, gente o/ - se despediu Yu-chan.

- Tchau também, tenho que assistir a Sessão Novela o/ - se despediu Saeko-chan.

- Ai, ai, como é ruim não ter nada pra fazer... já sei, vou estudar pro vestibular!! :D – disse Megumi-chan e saiu saltitando por aí o.o'

- São 16:30 agora... ainda dá tempo de terminar os deveres de japonês e decorar as letras das músicas antes de me encontrar com a Saori-chan...

**Alyssa's POV**

- Oi, gente :D – eu disse, com meu típico sorriso. Saori-chan e a professora Serenity já tinham chegado, e felizmente a Sumire faltou...

- Vamos começar n.n – anunciou a professora e todas nos espalhamos pela sala. A Saori se aproximou de mim e pôs uma mão no meu ombro. Ela sempre começa fazendo o papel da "dama". A professora pôs a música e começamos a dançar.

- Essa vai ser uma das coreografias que vamos apresentar na formatura deste ano. É só treinarmos mais um pouco, que vai ficar perfeito n.n E, por enquanto, todas vão ensaiar dos dois jeitos, porque ainda não decidi quem vai ser a "dama" e o "cavalheiro". Agora, vou mostrar os passos da outra coreografia. - disse a professora. Posso até ser um pouco orgulhosa, mas não queria ser o "cavalheiro" na dança... tá certo que eu sempre ensaiei primeiro como "cavalheiro", e a Saori é super delicada, mas mesmo assim... já basta eu ter que fazer o papel de Bottom na peça de teatro u.ú

**Sumire's POV**

- Olá, eu gostaria de saber se a Ino já acordou... - perguntei à enfermeira.

- Ah, eu ia te avisar agora mesmo. Ela acabou de acordar n.n

- SÉRIO?! EU POSSO VÊ-LA?? - perguntei um pouco... exultante demais.

- Claro, claro, só não grite tanto assim... - e me acompanhou até o quarto em que Yuuki tinha colocado ela na cama, ontem...

- Ino-chan!! \o/ - disse, muito animada, e corri até a cama em que ela estava.

- Sumire... - ela disse, meio baixo, e com um sorriso n/n

- Fiquei tão preocupada com você, quando te vi no chão imundo daquele banheiro... que bom que está bem n.n

- É... muito obrigada, Sumire, por tudo que você fez ontem... - disse e pegou na minha mão. Não pude evitar corar quando senti aquela mão delicada, macia e quentinha tocar a minha... mas, não posso dizer que não gostei u/u

- Ma-magina, Ino, eu sou sua amiga... sempre vou estar com você, principalmente quando você precisar n/n

- Obrigada por isso também n.n – parece que ela corou um pouquinho também O.o

- Ino, você já pode ir pro quarto, mas não vai poder fazer exercícios por alguns dias. É desaconselhável que você vá no passeio desse sábado também. Qualquer dor, ou pontada, ou qualquer coisa estranha que você perceba, venha correndo pra cá. - disse a enfermeira e nós duas fomos para o quarto... e sei que, agora, mais do que nunca, ela vai precisar do meu apoio...

**Saeko's POV**

- Oi, Sanosuke-chan o/ - eu disse, me aproximando dela.

- Oi... sabia que a Haru já saiu da enfermaria?? - ela disse.

- Sabia... amanhã ela já pode ir à aula normalmente, até na de Jiu Jitsu. E parece que a Ino também já teve alta.

- Como você sabe?? O.o

- Akira-chan me contou lá no quarto :D – é impressionante como a Akira consegue saber das coisas antes até da diretora...

- Todas façam fila aqui. Hana, hoje você começa. - disse a treinadora e formamos uma fila, eu logo depois da Sanosuke-chan. Nossa, ela salta bem...

**Yumi's POV**

Espero não ter esquecido o roteiro... saí às pressas por já ser 18:10. Que culpa eu tenho se a aula de judô acabou mais tarde?? ú.ú

- Oi, gente o/ - cumprimentei todas, a professora Sarah me olhando zangada e Hiruko fofocando com as "amiguinhas" dela.

- Afe, se ela diz ser capaz de fazer um papel mais importante do que o meu, deveria chegar no horário certo, no mínimo. - completou a frase com um sorrisinho de lado ¬¬

- Tsuki, deveria ter mais responsabilidade, você sabe que o seu papel é o mais importante quanto aos ensaios, já que a sua personagem é quem começa a trama toda. Não podemos começar sem você. Trate de não se atrasar mais, senão darei o papel de Hérmia à Hiruko, que pelo menos chega no horário, e é quase tão boa atriz quanto você. - tirando a bronca e a ameaça de me tirar do papel principal, adorei ela ter dito isso. Não imagina a cara que a Hiruko fez quando a professora disse "quase tão boa atriz" xD

- Sim, professora. - concordei sem nenhuma expressão, apesar de estar gargalhando da Hiruko por dentro xD

- Vamos começar. - chamou umas três fulanas pra subirem no palco, e elas começaram a "recitar" o texto. - Ato I, cena I, ENSAIANDO!! - O.o

- "Depressa, bela Hipólita, aproxima-se a hora de nossas núpcias." - 8D

- Ei, fessora, não é proibido menores fazerem esse tipo de cena em público?? xD – eu disse.

- ò.ó Não atrapalhe, Yumi!! - ela ficou um pouco brava...

.x.

- Egeu, Hérmia, Lisandro e Demétrio! - disse a professora e eu e mais algumas subimos no palco. Até que eu não demoro muito pra aparecer...

- "Cheio de dor, venho fazer-te queixa de minha própria filha, Hérmia, querida". - nossa, essa parte é imensa! Pelo jeito, vou demorar a falar alguma coisa ú.ú

.x.

- "Hérmia, que respondeis? Seja prudente, bela menina. Como a um Deus devíeis ver seu pai, pois cabe a ele o poder de decidir o teu destino. É Demétrio cavalheiro mui digno." - finalmente chegou minha vez.

- "E assim Lisandro. Vossa Graça me perdoe, mas não sei que força oculta me dá tanta ousadia, nem compreendo como minha modéstia me consente defender minha causa em tal presença. Suplico a Vossa Graça declarar-me o que de pior me tocará por sorte, se eu me negar a desposar Demétrio." - que... chatice ó.o

.x.

- Tchau, meninas, vocês foram muito bem. Alyssa, seja mais natural, seu tom brincalhão e divertido não está muito evidente.

- Tá n.n – disse Alyssa um pouco sem animação. Ela realmente não gostou de ficar com o papel de Bottom, o tecelão que vira burro. No geral, a peça é bem legal, conta a história de uma mulher (Hérmia) que se nega a obedecer o pai e casar com Demétrio, pois está apaixonada por Lisandro. Na época (Grécia Antiga), quem não quisesse se casar com quem o pai manda, morria. Então, ela e Lisandro resolvem fugir, e ao mesmo tempo o rei dos elfos (Oberon) briga com a rainha das fadas (Titânia) e ele quer zoá-la colocando uma poção num cara que faz ele virar um burro, e depois põe outra poção na Titânia que faz ela se apaixonar pelo primeiro cara que ela ver. Só sei que um monte de rolos acontecem nesse meio-tempo. Seria super legal, se não fossem as falas tão chatas, longas e difíceis e.e

Nossa, como é ruim não ter nada pra fazer... acabei vindo parar no bosque... olha lá, o Naruto e a Saori conversando sentados perto de uma árvore :D

- Ei, Naruto, Saori o/ - cumprimentei eles, me aproximando.

- Ah, oi, Yu-chan n.n – disse Saori. - Espero que tenha te ajudado, Naruto-kun n.n – disse Saori, se levantando. - Até mais n.n – e foi embora.

- O que estavam fazendo? - perguntei.

- Estudando pra prova de inglês da semana que vem. Nossa, são 19:15 ainda?? Nem acredito que consegui entender tudo isso em pouco mais de 1 hora :D

- Ai, ai... - deitei na grama – É tão bom ficar aqui... sentir a brisa suave, o sereno da noite, a grama roçando de leve, as formigas te picando... - as formigas te picando?? o.o – AIII, SOCORRO NARUTO!! TEM UM MONTE DE FORMIGA EM MIM!! \ÓoÒ/

- Também, o que você esperava, você acabou de deitar em cima de um formigueiro ú.ú

- SE VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU TINHA DEITADO EM CIMA DE UM FORMIGUEIRO, POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU LOGO?? Ò.Ó – eu gritei, tentando tirar as formigas que tinham entrado dentro da blusa.

- Ah, é que seu mini-discurso tava tão lindo n.n – Ò.Ó

- Ò.Ó Pelo menos me ajude a tirar elas de mim!! - eu disse, ainda tentando tirar as que tinham entrado dentro da blusa. Ai,ai, tá pinicando óoò

- Tá. Onde elas tão??

- Aqui, dentro da blusa!! VAI LOGO, TÁ PINICANDO MUITO!! \ÓoÒ/

- Tá o.o – e enfiou a mão dentro da blusa, bem onde elas tavam, perto do sutiã.

**Tsunade's POV**

- AI, AI, AI, AI T.T – quem está gritando desse jeito?? ò.o

O.O

O aluno novo já está abusando das alunas?? Ò.Ó

- Calma, criatura, eu vou ser rápido ù.u – Ò.Ó

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI??

- O.O – eles ficaram assustados ao me verem ali.

- UZUMAKI, PODE IR JÁ PRA DIRETORIA PEGAR SUA TRANSFERÊNCIA!! - ordenei, apontando para o colégio.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama, não é nada disso que a senhora está pensando O.O – ele disse logo.

- É o que todos dizem ù.ú Sem mais conversas!! - ele abaixou a cabeça e Yumi foi junto.

- Eu posso explicar, Tsunade-sama. Vamos à diretoria que eu conto o que aconteceu. - disse Yumi.

.x.

- Já que chegamos à diretoria, pode me dizer o que houve, se ele não estava abusando sexualmente da senhorita?? ò.o

- É que assim: eu deitei no formigueiro, um monte de formiga subiu em mim, eu fiquei desesperada, e o Naruto me ajudou a tirar aquelas que tinham entrado dentro da blusa u.u

- Então ele estava com a mão no seu peito pra tirar formigas?? õ.o

- o/o – ele ficou um pouquinho envergonhado.

- É :D

- Bom, se o caso é esse... podem voltar para o dormitório, ou para o refeitório, se preferirem. - quando que eu ia imaginar que ele estava só tirando formigas? ú.ú

**Yuuki's POV**

- Ei, Ino, que bom que está melhor... - eu disse a ela, deitada, assistindo TV.

- Ah, muito obrigada por ter me levado para a enfermaria n.n – respondeu.

- Verdade, eu também queria agradecer, porque sem você eu não conseguiria levar a Ino até a enfermaria, que fica três corredores distante do banheiro n.n – disse Sumire.

- Não foi nada... amiga é pra essas coisas. Vamos jantar?? A Hiruko-sama está esperando...

- Beleza, deixa só a gente se arrumar... - ih, vai demoraaar... ¬¬

.x.

- Ali tá ela. - disse e apontei pra Hiruko, sentada em frente a cantina verde.

- Demoraram, hein? Já comi meu lanche.

- Espera só mais um pouquinho... a gente já termina n.n – como a Sumire está... feliz O.o

.x.

- Pronto? - perguntou Hiruko-sama, impaciente.

- Pronto. - dissemos juntas e seguimos Hiruko-sama pelo corredor.

- E-eu p-posso me-me sent-tar com v-vocês?? o/o – perguntou uma menina corada. Mais uma querendo popularidade ¬¬

- Só depois de freqüentar uma fonoaudióloga. - disse Hiruko-sama com um sorriso de canto.

- XD – todas rimos e saímos do refeitório, deixando a menina (agora murcha) pra trás.

- Olha só, o Arranca-saias. Soube que foi pra diretoria hoje. Acho que, além de arrancar saias, ele quer arrancar blusas também. - disse Hiruko-sama, e Ino e eu rimos, mas Sumire nem ligou.

- ¬¬ - todas da mesa do Uzumaki.

- Trocou de namorada?? Se bem que a Haruno nem deve ligar muito... afinal, uma anta como você não deve trazer muitos benefícios à saúde. - Ino disse.

- ¬¬ - todas da mesa do Uzumaki de novo. Milagre elas não falarem nada O.o

- Vamos embora... não tem nada de interessante por aqui... - disse Hiruko-sama, e todas a seguimos.

- Ei, Sumire, eu só queria saber por que você é a única do grupo que não me xinga... - perguntou o Uzumaki.

- É que eu tenho pena de pisar em quem já está no chão... - ha ha, ele ficou quieto xD

- Se ele tá no chão, você tá no subsolo ú.ú – disse Temari e todas da mesa do Uzumaki riram. Agora que notei que ela e a Naomi tavam ali...

- Vamos embora. Ficar com as excluídas da sociedade?? Ha ha, não é pra mim, baby. Vamos. - novamente Hiruko-sama.

Sabe, é muito legal ver os outros, principalmente aquelas de lá, ficarem quietas com cara de bunda xD

* * *

**Kaoni¹:** trocadilho com a palavra "Oni" (demônio em japonês) com o nome da professora Kaon. Apelido dado pelo Naruto.

Não esqueçam os reviews, hein?

Tchau, povo o/


	7. Brigas com as patty èé

Yo, povo o/

Que bom que não acharam monótono n.n

Acho que esse capítulo vai ser melhor... mas, cabe a vocês decidirem n.n

Então, vamos à fic /o/

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Brigas com as patty è.é**

**Megumi's POV**

- Vam'bora, Alyssa!! - disse pra Alyssa. Saímos do quarto e descemos as escadas.

- Bom dia, Alyssa e Megumi-chan :D – disse Saeko-chan, na escada, junto com Akira-chan.

- Bom dia u.u – disse a última.

- Bom dia :D – dissemos Alyssa e eu ("o pronome "eu" vem sempre depois do resto dos pronomes nas orações". Isso é importante, cai no vestibular ó.ó).

- Olha lá, o ouriço, a CDF, a franguinha assustada e a boba-alegre se encontraram na escada... - disse Ino ¬¬

- ¬¬ - todas exceto Akira.

- u.u – Akira e.e

- Afe, nos poupe pelo menos hoje, Yamanaka ¬¬ - disse Saeko.

- E quem vê você manda na gente, tampinha. - disse Sumire.

- Ò.Ó – a Saeko odeia que a chamem de baixinha.

- E você, Tokochi? Já se recuperou da surra da Kyoko?? - disse Ino o.o

- Surra?! - disseram Akira, Alyssa e Saeko ao mesmo tempo.

**Alyssa's POV**

- Ué, não sabiam que a amiguinha de vocês apanhou da Kyoko?? Ixi, tão mal informadas! Se nem ela confia em vocês, quem ia confiar! - disse Sumire o.o Nunca iria imaginar que a Megumi-chan tinha levado uma surra da Kyoko!!

- É verdade?? Por que não nos contou?? - disse a ela. Coitada, tá com uma cara...

- Eu não queria que a Naomi ficasse sabendo... senão, ela ia correndo brigar com a Hio... e ficaria com mais problemas lá na diretoria ú.ù – ó.ò

- Oooh, que meigo, a irmã mais velha tentando proteger a caçula... não é fofo?? - disse Sumire, com ironia máxima ¬¬

- Com certeza... mas, é óbvio que a Tokochi menor iria defendê-la... o jeito que essa aí é inútil, até a irmã mais nova consegue se sair melhor do que ela! - agora já passou do limite Ò.Ó

- Ei Ino, eu acabei de descobrir por que sua voz é tão enjoativa... você vive vomitando, então transmite pela voz e acaba enojando todos com ela.

- o.o – minhas amigas e Sumire.

- ó.ò – Ino.

- Se não gosta de você mesma, por que não se mata de uma vez? Assim, pelo menos o mundo se livra de um verme inútil e consumista, nos ficamos livre da sua atormentação... e ninguém vai ficar nervoso nem preocupado com a sua saúde toda hora. Doente... doente e atormentada, é isso o que você é!

- TT.TT – Ino saiu correndo pro 1º andar, transbordando em lágrimas.

- INO, VOLTA AQUI!! - gritou Sumire. - Qual é a tua, não compreende os problemas dos outros?? ò.ó

- Idem u.u – eu respondi, e ela saiu correndo atrás da amiga.

- Ei, Alyssa-chan... eu acho que você exagerou o.o – disse Megumi.

- Verdade... pegou pesado dessa vez. - comentou Saeko.

- Acho que deveria se desculpar pessoalmente ainda hoje. - disse Akira.

- Vou pensar... não aguentava mais aquela vozinha estridente e enjoativa todo dia falando besteira e provocando minhas amigas ù.ú – eu respondi. Depois disso, fomos pro refeitório tomar o café-da-manhã sem falar mais nada.

**Sumire's POV**

- INO-CHAN, VOLTA AQUI!! NÃO DÊ OUVIDOS A ESSA PERDEDORA!! - ai, tomara que ela não faça nenhuma besteira!!

Abri a porta, mas não tinha ninguém no quarto. Então, ela só pode estar no banheiro!!

Tarde demais... acabo de ouvir o barulho da descarga.

- Ino... - abri a porta do banheiro lentamente, e vejo uma Ino sentada sobre a privada, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, chorando alto. - ó.ò

- A-acho me-lhor vo-você n-não fic-car aqui, S-sumire-chan... n-não p-perto de u-uma atormentada. - disse entre soluços e voltou a chorar.

- ó.ò Ino, eu não acredito que você ficou assim por causa daquela desocupada! Você é mais você, pelo menos era isso o que eu pensava. Não pode ouvir pessoas inferiores a você.

- M-mas ela t-tem ra-razão... eu nu-nunca fiz nada de-de ú-til pra ninguém... só dei p-preocupações pra você e p-pra Tsuna-de-sama... não pre-cisa ficar p-preocupada comigo... eu só consi-sigo te enoj-jar. - disse ela, ainda entre soluços.

- ó.ò – sem falar nada, andei até ela, tirei as suas mãos do rosto o mais delicada que pude, e ergui seu rosto, fixando os meus olhos nos dela, antes brilhantes e azuis, agora vermelhos e inchados.

- o/o – ela se assustou um pouco, e corou.

- Você nunca irá me enojar, não importa em que situação esteja, Ino. - senti uma vontade enorme de beijá-la, mas acho que ela não iria gostar. Então, simplesmente a abracei, e ela retribuiu aos poucos.

Acho que já faz um tempinho que estamos assim, mas quem se importa? Eu não me importaria de ficar aqui o resto do dia, e ela parece que pensa o mesmo.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Tenten's POV**

- "Triiiiiiiim" - ufa, ainda bem que acabou a aula de matemática n.n

- Vamos? - disse Yumi. Gozado, ela ficou o dia inteiro olhando a Haru meio... pervertidamente O.o Acho que voltou com aquela mania de espiar as meninas tomando banho... e a Haru e a Sakura dormem no quarto ao lado do dela ¬¬

- Vamos. - o grupinho inteiro disse e fomos ao refeitório.

.x.

- Hana-chan, você pega uma Coca pra mim?? n.n – perguntou Miiru.

- Pego. Tenten, vamos comigo?? Aí você aproveita e já pega o lanche. - disse Sanosuke-chan e acompanhei ela até a cantina. Ela, como de costume, empurrou todas que estavam na frente e deu fila pra mim.

- Eu vou querer um prato de sushis e um guaraná. - eu disse.

- Eu vou querer um prato de sushis também e duas Cocas.

- Aqui está. Ah, a coca acabou. - disse a senhora gorda da cantina. Peraí, a Coca... acabou?? o.o

- A Miiru não vai gostar i.i... - comentou Sanosuke-chan e fomos à mesa.

- Ué, cadê a Coca?? o.o – disse Miiru e.e

- Ah... acabou. - a Sanosuke disse rápido.

- Como? - disse Miiru, num tom bem sereno.

- Acabou a Coca, só tem guaraná e fanta na escola. - disse Sanosuke rápido de novo.

- ... - Miiru ficou quieta, com os olhos cobertos por uma sombra e uma aura negra em volta o.o

- Oh, não o.o – disseram Haru, Saeko e Yumi.

- õ.o – o resto da mesa não entendeu.

- ... Eu... quero... COCA!! Ò.Ó – Miiru gritou. Ela tá muito assustadora o.o

- O.O – o resto que não entendeu.

- e.e – as do 2º ano, inclusive eu.

- M-mas infelizmente não tem, Miiru-chan... mas é só esperar até amanhã n.n''' – eu disse, tentando amenizar um pouco o humor dela. Sem muito sucesso e.e

- Não quero amanhã... quero AGORA!! Ò.Ó – ela gritou, rosnando, com os olhos vermelhos, espumando de raiva o.o – Coca... coca... coca... - disse repetidamente, tipo quando um médico do hospício tenta levar um louco pra lá, e o louco fica num cantinho, abraçando as pernas, balançando pra frente e pra trás, olhando pro nada, falando coisas sem sentido o.o Ela realmente parecia esse louco... e com uma aura negra afastando toda alma de perto.

- O.O – todas ficaram assustadas, mas isso não é tão raro de acontecer.

- Coca... coca... coca... - continuava Miiru.

- O que nós vamos fazer?? o.o – perguntou Yu-chan.

- Ela vai ficar assim até tomar um gole de Coca e.e – respondeu Sanosuke-chan.

- Eu sei, mas como vamos fazer pra arranjar Coca?? - perguntou Yu-chan.

- Tokochi!! O que Tsunade-sama disse pra você fazer até o final do ano?? - disse a senhora gorda da cantina pra Naomi. - Pode ir lá me ajudar, antes que eu fale pra Tsuade-sama que você não tem me ajudado essa semana! ò.ó

- Já vou, já vou ¬¬ - disse Naomi de mal grado.

- Ah, a propósito, eu me enganei. Ainda tem uma lata de Coca-Cola lá na cantina. - disse a senhora gorda. Graças a Deus tem mais uma lata de Coca \o/

- Sério?? Vô lá pegar!! - disse Sanosuke-chan, e correu até a cantina.

- Coca... coca... coca... - a Miiru tá começando a tremer... e a babar... o.o

- Voltei!! - disse Sanosuke, abrindo depressa a lata de Coca e enfiando o líquido goela abaixo da pobre Miiru ó.ò

- o.o... :D COCA!! \o/ - gritou Miiru estérica e tomou o resto da lata em dois goles. - Aaahh... me sinto bem melhor agora n.n

- Õ.o

- Ufa n.n

**Saeko's POV**

- Bom, voltando ao assunto... - recomecei, depois que Miiru-chan se acalmou. - Acho que você devia pedir desculpas, mesmo sendo Ino a envolvida...

- Mas, por que você brigou com ela, Alyssa-chan?? - disse Hinata-chan.

- Ah, porque... - ela ia explicar tudo, que a Ino ficava zoando com a Megumi, porque ela tinha apanhado da Hio, mas, quando recebeu um olhar pidonho da Megumi, ela pensou no que ia dizer. - Porque ela ficava zoando com a gente u.u

- Mas ela vive fazendo isso. Por que você foi xingar ela justo hoje?? - perguntou Tenten-chan.

- Sabe, a nossa paciência é como um saco... esse saco foi enchendo, enchendo, enchendo, e hoje ele estourou. Não aguentava mais. - é, ela nem precisou mentir, só omitir alguns detalhes...

- Ah...

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiim"

- Vamos indo? - o grupinho da aula de filosofia foi pra aula, enquanto a Hikari subiu pro quarto, e eu, Megumi e Alyssa ficamos sentadas.

- Por favor, gente, vocês tem que me prometer que não vão falar nada pra ninguém sobre a Hio... além da escola ficar me zoando, a Naomi vai criar mais prolemas com a diretora.

- Também não é assim, Megumi-chan. Todo mundo sabe como a Hio é, ninguém vai zombar de você por ter apanhado dela, e garanto que a Naomi entende a siuação dela lá na diretoria. - disse Alyssa. Nesse momento, a Naomi, que devia ter acabado seu serviço lá na cantina, saiu correndo, empurrando um monte de gente que tava na frente, pegando o lanche de algumas, chutando as cadeiras que estavam na frente dela, pra se encontrar com a Temari, que estava na frente do campo de futebol o.o

- ¬¬ - Megumi.

- i.i – Alyssa.

- Já vou subir, pra assistir o último capítulo de Desejo, que deixei gravando ontem... tchau o/ - disse e saí corendo do refeitório, pra assistir o último capítulo da melhor novela que já passou na televisão japonesa n.n

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hikari's POV**

- Bem, já terminamos o trabalho. - eu disse. Depois de 2 horas de estudos, conseguimos terminar o trabalho da Anko, com êxito, espero. Mas, até que não foi tão difícil fazer com elas, apesar de sempre fazer grupo com a Hinata, já que as professoras sempre nos deixavam escolher os grupos. Elas são bem inteligentes, e não ficam brincando o tempo todo.

- Que bom n.n Vão pro quarto agora?? - perguntou Saori.

- Sim. Tenho que terminar o dever da Rukia. - disse Akira.

- E eu vou terminar de ler "Sonho De Uma Noite De Verão"... vou tentar adiantar e resumir já a minha fala no roteiro. - eu disse.

- Vamos juntas, então n.n – disse Saori, e todas nos levantamos.

.x.

- Olha só, as perdedoras por aqui. - disse Hiruko, parada e encostada na parede do corredor lotado, com uma daquelas bolsas para pôr tacos de golfe. Provavelmente deve estar indo pra aula de golfe. - Duas CDFs, ou melhor, três, porque você não fica muito atrás, não, Saori-duas-costas? - e deu um sorrisinho irônico. A maioria das que estavam no corredor riram baixinho.

- Não me admira pensar assim, Matsumoto. Já que a água oxigenada deve ter afetado seu cérebro há tempos, acho que nunca conseguiu tirar um 6,0 na vida u.u – Saori disse. - O que me admira é você não estar com sua guarda-costas perto de você.

- Yuuki foi buscar o resto dos meus tacos que esqueci no quarto. Afinal, pra quem tem muitos tacos, é difícil lembrar de todos.

- Você não tem vergonha de usar as pessoas assim?? Como se fossem suas empregadas, ou apenas objetos?? ò.ó

- É claro que não. Elas só fazem o que eu peço por que elas querem. Mas, você não tem nada a ver com isso, não é, pequena orfã? - ixi, a Saori odeia que toquem nesse assunto...

- Vamos, Saori-chan, não ligue. Vamos pro quarto. - disse Akira e seguimos o corredor.

- Oh, lá vem a amiguinha nerd ajudar a pequena orfã indefesa. Não sabe se defender sozinha, duas-costas? Não era isso que eu esperava de alguém que matou a própria mãe. - depois que Hiruko disse isso, Saori parou. - Não foi isso que aconteceu? Seu pai abandonou você e sua mãe, e ela enluoqueceu. Começou a ter surtos diariamente, e tentou te matar. Mas, você pegou o revólver e, quando ela foi atirar, o tiro acertou ela na cabeça, não foi? - Saori então abaixou um pouco a cabeça, e fechou as mãos com força. - Agora, eu te pergunto: você não tem vergonha de estar viva, enquanto sua mãe está morta por sua culpa? - nesse momento, Saori deu meia-volta, andou calmamente até Hiruko, e parou, encarando a mesma. - O que você vai fazer, manequim de funerário?? A Tokochi está muito longe pra vir te defender.

- E quem disse que eu preciso da Naomi pra me defender?? - dizendo isso, Saori deu um soco rápido bem no nariz de Hiruko o.o O impacto foi tão grande que Hiruko quase caiu no chão, com as mãos no nariz cheio de sangue e meio torto.

E não parou por aí: além do soco, a Saori ainda deu um chute no estômago, um outro soco, só que na boca, uma rasteira, e uma pancada na nuca da Hiruko.

- O.O – todo mundo ficou impressionado, já que Saori não é desse tipo de coisa.

- x.x – Hiruko, deitada no chão, com o nariz e o lábio sangrando, segurando o estômago.

- Nunca... mais... mexa... com minha família... outra vez. Fracote. - dizendo isso, Saori deu meia-volta, um sorriso simpático e veio até a mim e Akira, como se nada tivesse acontecido o.o – Vamos? n.n

- Ãhm... tá O.O - dissemos e a acompanhamos até os quartos. Por essa, eu realmente não esperava o.o

**Yuuki's POV**

Cara, só me pergunto por que Hiruko-sama guarda os tacos tão longe ¬¬ Aonde ela foi??

- O.O HIRUKO-SAMA!! - gritei de susto. A última coisa que eu esperava era encontrar a Hiruko-sama nesse estado O.O

- Argh... eu tô toda dolorida, Yuuki, me ajuda aqui x.x – ela disse.

- Quem fez isso com você?? - perguntei, ajudando ela a se levantar.

- A Kiri...- disse ela entre os dentes, já de pé, limpando o sangue da boca.

- Quer que eu dê uma lição nela??

- Não... ela é bem forte, Yuuki, não leve em consideração a aparência frágil... tenho uma idéia melhor. Kiri, você já era ò.ó – ih, quando ela fala assim, é porque envolve a diretoria i.i

- Vai dedurar a Kiri??

- Não exatamente. Vamos comigo, já tenho algo em mente.

.x.

- Com licença, Tsunade-sama?? - disse Hiruko, entrando na sala da diretora. Vou ficar aqui fora mesmo, só escutando.

- Sim? Meu Deus, o que houve com o seu nariz?? o.o - disse Tsunade-sama.

- Ah, é que como eu guardo os tacos de golfe no armário mais alto, quando fui pegá-los agora a pouco, um escorregou da bolsa e me acertou no nariz, mas não se preocupe, eu já peguei um pouco de gelo lá na enfermaria, ele nem tá quebrado n.n

- Ah...

- Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa... não é proibido demonstrações públicas de afeto homossexuais em escolas?? - não entendi uma palavra do que ela disse o.o

- o.o Você soube de algo??

- Na verdade, eu vi a Saori, do 1ºA, se agarrando com a Akira, também do 1ºA. Eu sempre pensei que fosse proibido duas sapatonas se pegarem na escola...

- Não fale desse jeito pejorativo, Matsumoto!! Independente da orientação sexual de uma pessoa, devemos tratá-la de igual para igual ò.ó – por que ela ficou tão irritada?? õ.o

- Ah... tá o.o Mas, eu acho que a senhora devia fazer alguma coisa, tipo dar uma suspensão, ou detenção, ou castigo, não sei! Mas alguma coisa tem que ser feita!!

- Por que essa ansiedade?? Ò.ó

- Olha, diretora, eu vou confessar: eu tenho um pouco de... constrangimento ao ver dois homossexuais se beijando. É que minha família é muito religiosa, e sempre dizem que a mulher foi feita pra completar o homem, e fazer "certas coisas" com o homem. E não com outra mulher ú.ú – a Hiruko-sama mente bem... - Além dessa Saori ter matado a própria mãe. É uma pecadora nata. E outras alunas também estão descontentes com isso. Prometa que vai fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso ó.ò

- Certo. Eu vou mandar chamar as meninas aqui agora.

- Muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama n.n Sabia que a senhora me entenderia. - e saiu da sala. - Ha ha ha, Kiri, você se ferrou. E o melhor é que também vou ferrar a Gakari, a queridinha das professoras... e ela vai aprender a não mexer mais com uma Matsumoto è.é

- Hiruko-sama, a sua família é mesmo religiosa?? - perguntei.

- É claro que não!! Não vou ao templo há séculos... eu tenho mesmo é nojo dessas lésbicas u.u – disse em um tom... cruel, me pareceu. Não sabia que ela era tão preconceituosa... principalmente contra yuris. Isso me incomoda um pouco...

**Tsunade's POV**

- Shizune, faça um favor. Chame duas alunas aqui, Kiri no Saori e Gakari Akira. Os quartos delas são 1 e 7 do 1º andar. - disse à Shizune.

- Certo, Tsunade-sama. - disse Shizune e saiu da sala. Esse negócio de alunas terem preconceito contra homossexuais está me incomodando seriamente.

.x.

- Podem entrar. - Shizune disse e duas alunas, uma ruiva e uma morena, entraram na sala.

- Com licença, Tsunade-sama. Mandou nos chamar?? - a ruiva começou.

- Sim, eu gostaria de conversar sobre um assunto delicado.

**Akira's POV**

Ai, a Matsumoto já deve ter contado à Tsunade-sama que a Saori-chan bateu nela... não, não deve ser, seria muita humilhação para uma Matsumoto. Ela deve ter contado uma mentira cabeluda pra Tsunade-sama. Só isso.

- Eu sei que, no lugar de vocês eu faria o mesmo, não teria um pingo de vergonha nem nada, ainda mais jovens como vocês. Só que vocês tem que entender que na sociedade, atualmente, existe muito preconceito. Se bem que no meu tempo o preconceito era bem maior; hoje, há mais compreensão, mas ainda tem aqueles que não aceitam esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais num colégio inerno e rígido como o nosso, e temos que respeitar quem não aceita.

- Não estou entendendo õ.o – disse Saori. Nem eu estou entendendo õ.o

- Ouçam, não precisam ter vergonha, nem medo, eu já sei que vocês são, digamos mais carinhosamente, yuris, e que trocam carícias em público. - YURIS?? O.O

- COMO?? O.O – quase caí da cadeira, e Saori capotou completamente.

- Olha, Tsunade-sama, é um engano, nós não somos yuris, muito menos trocamos carícias em público. Me desculpe, mas quem contou isso pra senhora? Ò.ó – eu disse.

- Não interessa quem disse, o que importa é o fato e quem ficou sabendo. Mas, já disse que não precisam ter vergonha. Bom, era esse o recado. Procurem não se beijarem em público, mas discretamente, nem eu nem ninguém desse colégio têm alguma coisa a ver com isso, e se alguém as tratarem mal, se verão comigo ù.u Estão dispensadas. - a Matsumoto pegou pesado dessa vez ¬¬ Onde já se viu, inventar que somos yuris e que nos beijamos em público?? Não tenho nada contra, mas aí já é apelação.

- Vamos, Saori. - eu disse e saímos da sala, e a professora Rukia chegou.

- Oi, meninas n.n Tiveram alguma dúvida na lição?? - perguntou ela.

- Nenhuma n.n Tchau, professora. - disse Saori. Eu não falei nada, como de hábito. Sempre me pergunto o que tanto ela tem pra conversar com a Tsunade-sama...

**Rukia's POV**

- Tsunade?? - eu disse, entrando na sala.

- Entra, Rukia. São tantos problemas... - ela reclamou, com os dedos massageando as têmporas.

- Não fique tão tensa, Tsunade-chan... - eu disse, e me aproximei da mesa, ficando logo atrás dela, e pus as mão nos seus ombros. - Tente relaxar um pouco... - eu disse, com a boca próxima ao ouvido da mulher à minha frente.

- Uhm... - disse Tsunade, pegando nas minhas mão e virando-se para mim. - Suas mãos de fada sempre me ajudam a relaxar. - ela se levantou, e ficou em frente a mim com um sorriso.

- Então, devo fazer essa massagem mais vezes ao dia. - eu disse, também com um sorriso, e sem mais rodeios pus as mãos em volta do pescoço dela e a beijei. Ela retribuiu, pondo as mãos na minha cintura.

- Eu adoraria. - ela disse, se separando por poucos momentos, mas logo voltando a selar meus lábios.

**Shizune's POV**

Ainda faltam alguns papéis pra Tsunade-sama assinar...

- Tsu... O.O – melhor não interromper a agarração das duas... quando Rukia-san vem aqui, é o único momento do dia que Tsunade-sama fica relaxada e longe dos problemas... e também eu adoro assistir yuri 8D

**Naruto's POV**

Acho que cheguei cedo... nenhuma das duas chegou ainda...

- Oi, Naruto! :D

- AAAAHH, DE ONDE CÊ VEIO?? O.O

- De dentro do colégio, e você?? :D – que susto que a Miiru me deu o.o – Tá esperando alguém??

- Tô sim... a Hinata-chan e a Sakura. Vamos fazer um trabalho da Anko, sabe.

- Ah... - ela saiu detrás da árvore. - Hoje o dia tá tão lindo...

- Verdade... - eu disse e ela. Talvez pra sentar do meu lado, desencostou da árvore, se aproximou de mim, escorregou na grama molhada, e caiu em cima de mim, com o rosto tão próximo do meu que dava pra sentir a respiração dela o.o

- o/o – ela corou violentamente, me encarando não sei porquê.

- O/O – Hinata, acabando de chegar, arregalou os olhos ao nos ver daquele jeito e saiu correndo do bosque do nada o.o

- Hinata-chan, espere aí!! Temos que fazer o trabalho ainda, e foi um acidente!! - eu disse, só que não adiantou nada.

- Naruto? Ah, desculpe, eu não quero incomodá-los... - disse Sakura, também chegando e nos vendo naquela posição o.o - Mas, pensei que tivesse vindo aqui pra fazermos o trabalho, e não ficar namorando, Naruto. Se não tem responsabilidade, eu e Hinata não temos culpa nenhuma ù.ú – e saiu do bosque, meio brava. Por que elas tinham que chegar justo agora?? ó.ò

- Desculpe, Naruto. Foi minha culpa ú.ù – disse Miiru, se levantando e saindo do bosque correndo. As mulheres são tão estranhas õ.o

O pior é que além de não termos feito o trabalho, não vou mais ter chance de falar com a Sakura civilizadamente, e do jeito que a Hinata-chan é tímida, não vai me olhar de vergonha. Eu só queria saber o porquê d'ela agir assim.

**Miiru's POV**

Que raiva!! Se eu não tivesse caído em cima do Naruto, a Hinata-chan não ficaria triste, nem a Sakura ficaria brava com ele ó.ò

Aquele jeito de olhar, a respiração dele, aquele friozinho na minha barriga... desde que o Naruto entrou, eu sinto umas coisas estranhas... claro que não se comparam com o que eu sinto pela Yuuki-chan, mas mesmo assim... é muito estranho o.o

**Alyssa's POV**

- Olhe lá, Alyssa-chan. - disse Megumi, apontando uma mesa em que estavam sentadas Sumire e Ino.

- Eu já volto. - eu disse e fui em direção à mesa delas. Quando me viram, me olharam com uma mistura de ódio e indiferença, mas eu nem liguei.

- Ino, eu vim pedir desculpas sobre hoje de manhã. Eu não devia ter falado do seu problema daquele jeito. Mesmo você tratando mal minhas amigas, não foi justo. Me desculpa? - fui bem direta.

- Hum... tá. - disse ela, com pouco caso. Sem falar mais nada, voltei pra minha mesa, onde minhas amigas estavam me olhando satisfeitas.

- Gostei de ver n.n – disse Megumi. Eu posso ser um pouco orgulhosa a ponto de não querer fazer papel de homem no teatro e na dança, mas quando se trata de pedir desculpas a alguém, não penso duas vezes. É claro que pensei muito, não estava disposta a pedir desculpas para a porca, e não me importo se ela não me olhar na cara o resto da vida... mas, não quero ser uma Matsumoto da vida.

* * *

"Subi no pé de manga pra pegar jabuticaba, a uva tava doce e eu fiquei com dor de ouvido.

Ò;;Ó: OWNED

Ò/.\Ó:OWNED

Ò.\\ : OWNED"

Mandem um review, e façam uma criança exepcional sorrir :3

Inner: ¬¬'''

Tchau, povo o/


	8. Passeio igual a Confusão

Yo, povo o/

Antes que estranhem, esse "-" do título do capítulo, era como se fosse um "igual", mas o FF não aceitou o "igual", então o jeito foi esse ú.ú

**Yuirin**, mals se exagerei muito no lado mal da Hio o.o Mas, se você está gostando, beleza n.n

Você é igual a mim: adora uma boa briga. Na escola, sempre que tem briga, eu sou a primeira a ficar em volta gritando "Briga! Briga! Briga!" ;D E ela espancou a Megumi, e não a Saeko.

**Jessicailha**, é claro que a uva tava doce. Mesmo a borboleta tendo pousado na pêra e não na maçã u.u

Review "respondidos", vamos à fic /o/

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Passeio - Confusão**

**Haru's POV**

- Já peguei tudo, Haru-chan n.n – disse Sakura, pegando uma bolsinha.

- Legal, vamos descer, então. - eu disse.

Que estranho, a escada está vazia o.o Normalmente, essa é a hora do rush... acho que todo mundo está ansioso por causa do passeio.

Ah, as meninas da minha sala já chegaram n.n

- Sakura, por que não senta com a gente hoje?? - eu ofereci. Ela sempre senta sozinha e longe de todos.

- Ah, não sei, não tenho muita amizade com elas... - ela respondeu.

- Mas, se você não se aproximar delas, nunca vai ficar amiga delas. Anda, não custa nada n.n – e dei um sorrisinho que ela não resiste è.é

- Tá... u/u – disse ela, corada, e me acompanhou até a mesa das meninas.

- Oi, gente n.n – eu disse e ofereci uma cadeira à Sakura. As meninas sorriram simpáticas, menos Alyssa, que fechou a cara e desviou o olhar. Gozado, como a Yu-chan tá me olhando meio... estranho õ.o

.x.

- Que horas são?? - perguntou Naruto.

- São... 8:55. - respondeu Saori.

- O ônibus sai às 9:00. já pegaram tudo?? - perguntou Megumi.

- Já :D – todas responderam. Parece que a Sakura não tá muito à vontade ó.o

- Então vamos \o\ - disse Megumi sorridente.

Fomos até a frente da escola, e havia um ônibus de 3 andares estacionado na frente. Todas entraram, até a Ino que nem deveria ir estava sentada num dos primeiros lugares do 3º andar do ônibus. Enquanto Sakura foi encontrar um lugar no fundo, Alyssa e Megumi sentaram-se no assento ao meu lado.

- Afe, eu odeio aquela Sakura! Só de ouvir a vozinha dela, já me sinto mal ù.u – disse Alyssa ò.ó

- Sabe, como tem gente intrometida nesse colégio! - eu disse. Até parece que eu ia ficar quieta ouvindo a Iyome falar mal da Sakura ù.ú – Ás vezes me pergunto por que não cuidam das vidas delas, ao invés de criticarem os outros! - ela se tocou, pela cara que fez.

- Então, NÉ, MEGUMI?? ù.ú – ela disse. Droga, não posso deixar ela dar a última palavra ò.o

- Né... - procurei alguém próxima a mim que me ajudasse. - Hinata?? u.u – foi a única que eu encontrei.

- Ãhm... e-eu acho q-que é, né o/o – disse ela corada, sentada ao lado da Hikari. Pelo menos a Iyome ficou quieta e a Sakura me chamou no fundo.

- O que houve lá no meio? - ela perguntou.

- Nada não... viu, Yu-chan, você sabe que horas que passa hentai yaoi?? - perguntei à Yumi, que estava do meu lado, sentada com a Miiru.

- Sei sim, passa às 3:20. É um saco ficar acordada até esse horário ¬¬

- Verdade, por que não passam mais cedo?? ¬¬ - e continuamos a nossa conversa "informativa", tomando o cuidado da Miiru não entender os assuntos tratados xD

**Sakura's POV**

Afe, as duas já começaram a falar de hentai ¬¬ Pelo menos, o Naruto tá lá na frente, sentado com não-sei-quem, bem longe de mim u.u Caramba, é só a gente dar um voto de confiança pra ele, que ele se mostra mais irresponsável e infantil que antes ù.ú

- SILÊNCIO AÍ NO FUNDÃO!! Ò.Ó – gritou a diretora, furiosa pelo barulho aqui do fundo. - Vamos fazer a chamada! Aimi Keyko??

- Presente! - gritou uma menina lá na frente. Pelo número de lugares desse andar, vai demorar um século ¬¬''

.x.

- Todas que confirmaram presença estão aqui. Podemos ir agora. - disse a diretora pro motorista, e ele ligou o motor. Foi uma barulheira só no ônibus -.-'' Que pena que não vou poder ficar no centro ú.ù

**Temari's POV**

- Ei, Hio, senta aê! - eu disse à Hio, que estava procurando um lugar no ônibus, já andando.

- Tá. - ela disse e pôs a mini-mochila no banco do meu lado.

- Temari, guardou um lugar pra mim?? Ah... oi, Kyoko ¬¬ - disse Naomi, chegando no momento em que a Hio pôs a mini-mochila no banco -.-''

- Desculpa, Tokochi, mas a Temari já me convidou pra sentar com ela. - disse Hio, com um brilho sacana no olhar e um sorrizinho de canto -.-''

- É, só que eu sou a melhor amiga dela, então eu vou me sentar com ela ù.ú – retrucou Naomi.

- Será mesmo?? Nunca mais vi vocês duas conversando... só nas aulas extras. Eu estudo na mesma classe que ela, lembra?? Temos muito mais tempo juntas do que você. - disse Hio de volta.

- ¬¬ - Naomi fuzilou Hio com um olhar, apertando o pulso o.o

- ¬¬ - Hio retribuiu o olhar, mais "friamente" do que Naomi.

- ù.ú – simplesmente me levantei, peguei minha mochila e procurei um lugar vazio no ônibus ù.ú

- O.o – elas ficaram paradas, só me olhando sentar com a Sanosuke.

- E aí, Sanosuke? - eu disse, e joguei minha mochila do lado dela.

- Fala, Temari. - disse ela, sem prestar muita atenção em mim, só olhando a paisagem pela janela, com os pés no banco da frente. Fiz o mesmo, e peguei meu mp4 u.u Não aguento mais as briguinhas das duas ¬¬

**Naomi's POV**

- Satisfeita, Tokochi?? ¬¬ - disse a Kyoko, depois que a Temari se sentou com a Sanosuke.

- Sim. - eu disse com um sorriso de canto, e ela sentou naquele banco que é sozinho, perto da porta do ônibus. E agora, onde será que tem lugar?? õ.o

A Saori tá sentada com a Akira, e a Megumi felizmente se sentou com a Alyssa... ai, não, só falta eu ter que sentar com o...

**Naruto's POV**

Que droga, ninguém quis sentar comigo ¬¬ Ué, por que a Naomi tá parada do meu lado?? õ.o

- Chega pra lá, Uzumaki ¬¬ - ela disse, praticamente me expulsando do lugar que eu tava, do lado do corredor, pra se sentar nele, e eu na janela ò.o

- Ei, por que você não senta na janela?? Eu cheguei primeiro ò.ó – eu reclamei.

- Porque eu quero u.u – ela disse, e pôs os pés no banco da frente ¬¬

**Saeko's POV**

- Que horas que a gente vai voltar da cidade, Ten-chan?? - perguntei à garota sentada na janela.

- Sei lá... acho que às 4 e pouqinho... agora são 10:00 ainda. - ela respondeu. Como uma escola tão famosa, chique e rígida como essa pode ficar á 2:30 da cidade?? ¬¬

- Que droga, não vai dar pra pegar a Sessão Novela ò.ó

- ¬¬

- Qual é o problema?? Por que vocês têm tanto preconceito contra novelas mexicanas?? ù.ú

- Porque é brega u.u

- Brega é aquela Sessão de contos de terror que você fica a noite inteira acordada pra assistir ¬¬

- E mesmo sendo brega, você fica toda arrepiada quando eu conto uma daquelas histórias xD

- Sentada em volta de uma fogueira, 2 da manhã, no bosque totalmente deserto, numa sexta-feira 13, até se me contassem a história da Chapeuzinho Vermelho eu ficaria arrepiada u.u

- Tá bom então... depois das provas de revisão, vamos chamar a turma pra ir pro bosque, logo depois da aula de Astronomia u.u

- Fechado u.u Mudando de assunto, por que não teve aula de Astronomia ontem?? õ.o

- A professora tava terminando de montar as provas...

- Ah...

**Hio's POV**

Que dia horrível. Esse calor infernal, esse sol brilhante...

_Sonho on_

- Ei, Hattori, vamos!! - disse uma menininha de uns 8 anos, largando da mão de seu irmão, este bem mais velho, pra atravessar a rua correndo, e chegar antes ao parque. O sol brilhava, estava um dia lindo, perfeito para um passeio.

- Hio, olha a rua!! - gritou o rapaz, porém a menininha não escutou.

- n.n – esta atravessava a rua, sem olhar pra nenhum lado, e nem percebeu o carro que estava vindo.

- HIO!! - dessa vez, o rapaz correu ao encontro da irmã, o carro à uma velocidade muito acima da permitida.

- O.O – a única coisa que fez foi ficar parada, olhando o carro se aproximar. Num salto, o irmão a empurrou pro lado, e foi atropelado no lugar dela. - Hattori-nii-chan!! - a menininha corria ao encontro do irmão, se amaldiçoando por ser tão distraída.

A cena mudou. Estava no hospital, sentada num banco de madeira, esperando seu pai. Suas lágrimas já estavam secas. Seu pai, vindo com um olhar indiferente à menina, anunciou numa voz fria:

- Ele morreu. - e continuou andando, sem esperá-la. A menina ficou paralizada, sem saber o que fazer. Abaixou a cabeça, morrendo de ódio de si mesma, e seguiu o pai, sem falar nada.

Outra vez a cena mudou. A mesma menininha havia crescido, agora com uns 12, 13 anos. Estava com remédios fortíssimos, para problemas no coração, desses que só são vendidos com prescrição médica. Tomou o frasco inteiro de uma vez, sem hesitar. Foi parar no hospital, logicamente, semi-consciente... tudo girava, mas não estava incapaz de pensar e refletir. Pelo contrário, sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

- É a 3ª vez que ela tenta, mas felizmente, como nas outras, está fora de perigo. - disse o médico, com voz séria, falando com o pai.

_- Merda, falhei outra vez... _- pensou a garota, com pesar.

A cena mudou novamente. Desta vez, estava com 17 anos, a mesma idade atual, mas se passava em maio. Estava entrando no Colégio Discipline. A diretora sabia de sua história e a tratou muito bem, a encarregando de uma tarefa: não permitir que as regras fossem violadas, mas, é claro, sem tratar nenhuma aluna com violência. A única coisa em que falhou foi essa, mas de resto havia se saído muito bem, sempre observando e espancando as meninas que quebrassem as regras. Se sentiu útil uma única vez na vida, e foi ótimo, e sempre tomou o cuidado de ser uma pessoa desprezível, que todas odiassem, mas uma pessoa não a odiou... Temari. Se sentia preocupada com isso, muito preocupada.

_Sonho off_

- Hio, já chegamos, acorda! - disse Temari. Nossa, que sonho... lembrei de tudo de importante que me aconteceu na vida... nem notei a barulheira que as alunas faziam. Minha cara deve estar horrível -.-

- Já vou... - eu disse e peguei minha mochila. Nossa, que barulho!! Acho que as professoras não conseguiram acalmar a turma u.u – Fiquem quietas, isso é um passeio de uma escola, e não uma transferência de zoológico. - eu disse para todas, e elas começaram a falar baixo.

- Anda, vamos descer logo, senão o ônibus vai até o anfiteatro com a gente dentro, junto com as que participam do coral. - disse Temari e descemos do ônibus.

**Yumi's POV**

- Esperem o ônibus em frente à Nobel, às 4:30. Divirtam-se, com muito cuidado, logicamente, e não se esqueçam de que estão com o uniforme do Colégio, portanto, comportem-se como damas. - disse Tsunade-sama gentilmente, mas com autoridade ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama n.n – dissemos todas com cara de inocente.

- Até mais n.n – disse ela e o ônibus partiu rumo ao anfiteatro com o coral, as professoras e a diretora. Nesse momento, Ino e Sumire arrancaram a camisa do uniforme, ambas mostrando uma blusa justa, decotada e cor-de-rosa, deixando seus corpos bem à mostra o.o

- Ha, até parece que vou ficar com essa camisa horrível no centro da cidade ù.u – disse Sumire.

- Idem. - disse Ino. Se elas não fossem quem elas são, daria gosto de pegar uma ;D

- Vocês ouviram a Tsunade-sama. Se fizerem algo que manche a reputação do colégio... - disse a Kyoko, ameaçadoramente, e foi andando.

- Espera aí, Hio! Vou com você! - disse Temari a acompanhando. - Quero só ver quem vai conseguir acertar mais cestas na quadra è.é

- Vamos ver, então. - respondeu Kyoko, com um sorrisinho de lado. Tinha esquecido que tem uma quadra de basquete ali no fim da rua...

- Aquela ali não assusta nem mosca. Vamos indo, ver se tem algo de interessante por aqui... - disse Matsumoto, e foi se afastando com a Ichii, Ino e Sumire.

- Já souberam que abriu uma loja de roupas nova? - disse Sumire.

- Sim, e dizem que tudo lá é super caro, e tudo de última moda. - disse Ino.

- Vamos lá, e depois passamos na _Vivara_ pra comprar algumas jóias. Afinal, quem pode, tem que aproveitar o máximo. - disse Matsumoto, mais fresca que o normal ¬¬

- A gente se encontra, Yuuki-chan o/ - gritou Miiru. Ela tem uma paixonite pela Ichii e.e

- Tá ¬¬ - disse ela, sem muita animação.

- Vamos, Hikari-chan, combinei de encontrar o Neji-nii-san em frente àquela papelaria. - disse Hinata-chan. Ela é tão fofa n/n

- Aquele Deus grego da foto que você me mostrou ontem?? O que estamos esperando?? \o/ - disse Hikari e saiu correndo puxando Hinata pela mão o.o

- Onde vocês vão almoçar? - perguntou Haru.

- Não sei, talvez no McDonald's, como sempre... - respondeu Tenten.

- Vamos agora?? Tô com uma fome... - eu disse. Meu estômago tá roncando desde às 10:00 x.x

- Vamos, apesar de ser um pouco cedo...

- Nós nos encontramos lá, quero ver um fichário novo antes. O meu já está desbotando... - disse Megumi.

- Eu vou com você n.n – disse Saori.

- Eu também u.u – Akira. - Vamos, Naomi?

- Não... preciso fazer uma coisa antes. - disse Naomi com determinação e foi pelo mesmo caminho que Temari e Kyoko.

- Tá bom então... até mais o/ - dissemos Tenten, Hana, Saeko, Miiru, Haru, Alyssa e eu, e fomos pro Shopping.

**Naruto's POV**

- Chegamos. - disse Tsunade-sama. Meia hora depois de ter deixado as outras no centro, finalmente chegamos ao anfiteatro ¬¬

Uau, como é grande ºoº

- Façam fila. - disse Kaoni. Entramos no tal anfiteatro e nos sentamos em uma fileira reservada. Nossa, tem tanta gente aqui, e tantos colégios o.o Tomara que ninguém perceba que eu não sei as letras de todas as músicas x.x''

Reparando bem, só tem gente chique aqui O.o As professoras estão muito bonitas também :D Todas com vestidos azuis e brilhantes, no mesmo tom da agenda, iguaizinhos até na forma do decote, e sandálias azuis de salto fino... Menos a professora Zoe, que está usando um vestido azul-claro de alças, cruzado nas costas e com detalhes prateados, justo na cintura e abrindo-se em uma ampla saia, tipo anos 50, com um sapato estilo boneca de salto alto também azul, uma parte do cabelo preso por uma presilha com o formato de uma gota com uma pedra azul e o restante solto. A Sarah só está diferente por causa do decote, que é maior, mas a Kaoni tá muito diferente das demais, usando uma camisa preta de manga curta, um casaco azul cobalto estilo militar, com um emblema de escudo com duas asas só no braço esquerdo, e a imagem de 4 estrelas prateadas em uma linha preta na parte da frente, por cima de um colete aberto também azul cobalto e uma gravata prateada (muito estranha para uma professora de um colégio interno o.o) E eu acho que desobedeceu a diretora, porque tá levando uma bronca agora mesmo lá fora...

**Tsunade's POV**

- Que roupas são essas, Kaon?? Eu não falei para todas virem com vestidos azuis? ò.ó – falei pra Kaon.

- Não, você só disse para virmos com roupas azuis, não necessariamente vestidos u.u – ela respondeu.

- Mas, se é um evento formal, você deveria ao menos supor que deveria vir com um vestido, e não com um casaco por cima de um colete ò.ó

- Olha, Tsunade, eu sei que esse é um evento super formal, só que ninguém pode me obrigar a usar um vestido justo e decotado, e você sabe que eu odeio roupas justas e decotadas, ainda mais as duas coisas juntas u.u E nem você vai me obrigar a fazer uma coisa que detesto. Com licença. - disse e se retirou. Ai, essa menina me dá tanta dor de cabeça -.- Aonde já se viu, vir pra um evento formalíssimo vestida desssa forma ò.ó

- Tsunade? - disse Rukia, chegando por trás. - Ás vezes me pergunto porque não despede a Kaon?? Ela vive te respondendo e te desobedecendo, e você não faz nada! Acho que está protegendo ela demais ù.ú – ela disse, enciumada ;)

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Rukia. Eu não vou trocar você por aquela garota, se é disso que tem medo. - eu disse com um sorriso.

- Acho bom mesmo ù.ú

- Vamos entrar. Logo, logo, é o nosso coral que vai se apresentar.

- Tá u.u – ela disse e entramos.

**Naomi's POV**

- Vamos jogar, Temari?? - eu perguntei, me revelando pras duas (Kyoko e Temari).

- Ah, Naomi! Desculpa não ter te chamado. Vem jogar com a gente!! - disse Temari.

- Vamos ver quem faz mais cestas, Kyoko?? - eu perguntei.

- O que eu ganho em troca? - perguntou Kyoko.

- Ah... quem perder, tem que atravessar a rua... sem roupa è.é – eu disse. He he, vai se ferrar, Kyoko è.é

- Por mim, tá ok.

- E você, Temari??

- Até parece que eu vou recusar um desafio!! è.é

- Seguinte: perde quem perder duas de três partidas. E aquela que ficar em 2º, não sofre nenhuma consequëncia, apenas aquela que ficar em 3º. Beleza??

- Olhem lá, três damas daquele colégio feminino!! Não sabem que esse lugar é muito perigoso para riquinhas indefesas? - disse um cara, chegando na quadra com outros dois caras ¬¬

- Qual é, não me digam que iam jogar na nossa quadra sem nossa autorização!! - disse o outro ¬¬

- E quem vê você manda na gente ù.u – eu disse.

- Uuuuh, então a garotinha de batom preto não tem medo de se machucar?? - disse o 1º se aporoximando com os outros dois.

- E quem tem medo de babacas como vocês?? - disse Temari.

- É, se a gente mexer com elas, vamos nos ver com os advogados delas!! - disse um lá e começaram a rir ¬¬

- Não liguem, vamos jogar mesmo assim. - disse Temari, mas o maiorzão do grupo se aproximou e tomou a bola das mãos dela.

- Eu já disse, nenhuma metidinha vai jogar na nossa quadra. - ele disse ¬¬ - Ou, vão se ver com a gente. - foi a gota d'água ò.ó

- Mudança de planos, galera. Quem deixar esses manés no pior estado é a vencedora è.é – eu disse.

- Até que enfim conseguiu a proeza de pensar, Tokochi ú.ú – disse Kyoko ¬¬

- Só não chorem nem denunciem a gente pra polícia, hein?? - disse um dos caras e os três vieram pra cima.

.x.

- E então?? Qual tá mais acabado?? - eu perguntei, e analisamos os três.

Olhamos primeiro o da Kyoko: nariz quebrado, inconsciente, dois dentes quebrados e uma marca vermelha de um pé na barriga.

O meu: lábio cortado, um dente quebrado, inconsciente e um braço quebrado.

O da Temari: um olho roxo, inconsciente, uma mancha vermelha na cara e umas quatro marcas de dentadas no braço.

- O meu foi pior: consegui quebrar um braço u.u – eu disse, apesar do braço ter quebrado porque o idiota caiu de mau jeito quando eu dei uma rasteira i.i

- O meu não foi o último: quebrei um nariz e dois dentes u.u – a Kyoko disse, sem apagar o sorrisinho de canto que "usou" pra bater nos caras.

- o.o – Temari.

- Infelizmente... - comecei.

- Quem teve menores danos foi o seu, Temari. - Kyoko terminou.

- Merda!! Ò.Ó – disse ela. He he, vai ser divertido xD

**Hikari's POV**

- Hikari-chan, este é o meu primo Neji n.n – disse Hinata.

- Prazer. - Neji me estendeu a mão n/n

- Prazer n/n – não pude deixar de corar quando um gato daqueles pegou na minha mão u/u

- Vamos àquela lanchonete nova? Já comi lá, e posso garantir que vocês vão gostar. - disse Neji.

- Vamos sim n.n – disse Hinata.

- Então, Neji, na sua escola já começaram as provas?? - tentei puxar assunto enquanto andávamos em direção à nova lanconete, que era perto da papelaria em que estávamos.

- Ainda não. - ele disse, não muito interessado no assunto -.-

- Er... você já leu algum livro da Ághata Cristie?? - tentei de novo.

- Já, a Tenten que estuda na sua escola já estudou comigo, e vivíamos comentando sobre eles. Li uns dois, ou três.

- Sério? n.n – legal, achei um bom assunto pra conversar. - Quais?

- Ah, li o "Caso dos Dez Negrinhos", "Passagem para Frankfurt" e "Assassinato no Beco".

- Eu já li esses, mas não consigo achar outros!

- Tem lá na Nobel, depois vamos lá e eu te mostro a prateleira em que eles estão.

- Legal n/n – ai, como ele é gentil, educado, e lindo n/n Pena que não é de muitas palavras... mas isso não é nenhum defeito comparado às qualidades n/n

**Yuuki's POV**

- Olha só essa gargantilha de ouro branco e esmeralda!! Os designers da _Vivara_ estão cada vez melhores! - exclamou Sumire, mostrando uma gargantilha pra Ino e Hiruko-sama.

- Linda!! Olha este anel, de ouro amarelo e safira!! - disse Ino.

- Já decidi. Vou levar este anel, de ouro e rubi. - disse Hiruko, indo até a vendedora, e tirando o cartão de crédito da bolsa. É muito frescura pro meu gosto -.-''

- Vamos?? - perguntei, impaciente.

- Vamos :D – disseram todas. Ainda bem \o/

- Já viram a nova linha de maquiagem do Boticário?? Cada cor incrível!! - disse Sumire.

- Não. Vamos até lá ver! - disse Hiruko-sama e as três correram até a perfumaria. Acho que esse passeio não mudou muita coisa quanto à diversão ¬¬

**Tenten's POV**

- Hum, o lanche tava uma delícia :D – disse Yu-chan.

- Viu, Hana-chan, vamos comigo até o pet shop, ver os coelhinhos?? \o/ - perguntou Miiru-chan. Ela é a única que chama a Hana de "Hana-chan", e não de "Sanosuke".

- Vamos sim. Vamos também, Tenten. - a Sanosuke-chan respondeu.

- Vamos. Alguém mais quer ir?? - eu perguntei às demais.

- Eu vou esperar as outras virem, e depois vou jogar alguma coisa na Porão Games. - disse Alyssa.

- Eu já achei uma coisa interessante pra fazer ;) - disse Haru-chan de um jeito meio... sedutor O.o e piscou pra uma garota emo, com quem havia trocado alguns olhares e sorrisinhos enquanto lanchavam.

- Haru-chan não perde tempo, hein?? ;D – disse Yu-chan e Haru deu um sorrisinho também. Todas sabem que ela é a "pegadora" da turma e.e – Eu vou esperar também, não tenho coisa melhor pra fazer no momento...

- Eu só vou se passarmos na floricultura depois. - disse Saeko-chan.

- Fechado. Até mais. - disse Sanosuke-chan e saímos do McDonald's, para ir na pet shop que ficava na frente.

- Olha só, quantos coelhinhos!! \o/ - exclamou Miiru-chan, passando a mão nos coelhos da "gaiola" (não sei o nome certo, mas parece uma gaiola u.ú)

- n.n Os filhotinhos são tão... - Sanosuke-chan começou. - o.o Er... engraçadinhos u.u – ela disse, na certa iria falar "fofinhos", mas não quer parecer meiga na nossa frente xD

- Vamos passar na floricultura agora?? Quero ver os cactos imensos que tem lá! - perguntou Saeko.

- Vamos. E depois num sushi bar, quero comer um sushi decente, e depois quero passar na papelaria comprar trocentas folhas sulfite. - disse Sanosuke-chan.

- E depois vamos pra uma livraria, quero ver os novos livros de terror e mistério que chegaram è.é

- Então vamos n.n Tchau, coelhinhos o/ - e saímos.

- O.o – as outras pessoas que estavam na pet shop. Normalmente, quem vê a gente passeando na cidade estranha um pouco u.u

**Haru's POV**

Nossa, aquela menina emo é muito gata :D Dei sorte dela aceitar ficar comigo...

- Eu já vou, meu ônibus já deve estar saindo!! Tchau. - ela disse e me deu um selinho. Foi sorte também eu ter pensado nesse lugar, a escada de emergência. Ninguém nunca passa por aqui, então ninguém fica olhando com nojo a gente se beijar, e não mancho a reputação do colégio :D

O que eu posso fazer agora? Acho que vou ver se já saiu Dark Crimson :D

**Naruto's POV**

Cara, a gente tá aqui faz um tempão, e nem metade de todas as escolas se apresentaram x.x

Acho que já tô ficando verde de fome x.x

- Palmas para o Colégio Feminino Bijinzaka! - disse o carinha que anuncia os colégio que se apresentam. - E agora, o Colégio Feminino Discipline! - finalmente!! \o/

Nos levantamos, e fomos em fila do jeito que a professora Serenity tinha arrumado na quinta-feira.

- Agora, meninas, quero que dêem o melhor de vocês, soltem as vozes, e olhem pra mim, e não para a platéia! Vamos começar com Anunciação. Um, dois, três e...

- Na bruma leve das paixões que vêm de dentroooo... - essa daí eu lembro :D Mas, com fome e soltando a voz desse jeito, tô sentindo uma tontura violenta x.x Tomara que eu não desmaie x.x

**Serenity's POV**

- Muito bem, meninas! n.n Foram muito bem! - eu disse, depois que elas terminaram de cantar. Pelo choro da Sarah e pelas torcidas de nariz da Kaon, foi lindo mesmo n.n

- Parabéns para todas! Foi muito lindo n.n – disse Tsunade-sama. - E parabéns para você também, Serenity, porque você que ensinou e fez com que todas conseguissem afinar a voz desse jeito.

- Oras, só desempenhei meu papel n.n – eu disse.

- Vamos indo, tô morrendo de fome u.u – disse Kaon.

Todas entramos no ônibus, algumas meninas e o Naruto bambeando um pouco, mas a maioria se sentindo satisfeita consigo mesmo.

- Bem que podia haver uma apresentação de danças espanholas... - dise Sarah, ainda secando as lágrimas.

- Ou uma de música clássica... - disse Zoe, sentada ao meu lado.

- Ou, quem sabe, de flores exóticas... - disse Suki.

- Flores exóticas são legais n.n – disse Kurenai.

- Ou uma demonstração de arco-e-flecha... - disse Kaon.

- Sabe, Tsunade-sama, eu estava pensando, por que não põe uma pessoa para cuidar do jardim durante as férias? As flores ficam muito judiadas u.u – disse Suki.

- Ah... vou pensar n.n – disse Tsunade-sama com um sorriso falso. Ela nunca iria gastar dinheiro com algo assim ¬¬

- Onde vamos pegar os vermes que ficaram na cidade?? - perguntou Anko. Como ela tem coragem de chamar os alunos de vermes?? ò.o

- Em frente à Nobel. - respondeu Tsunade-sama. - Mas só às 4:30, senão elas não vão aproveitar nada. Agora são 3:15, até o McDonald's dá meia hora, vamos comer um lanche rápido e ir direto pra lá.

Tomara que elas tenham aproveitado n.n

**Hana's POV**

- Tenten, vamos indo?? - eu disse, depois de terminar meu prato de sushis.

- Vamos. - ela respondeu.

- A gente vai daqui a pouco... - disse Saeko. - Vou procurar o resto da turma pra irmos juntas...

- Tá bom, então, até mais o/ - se despediu Tenten.

.x.

- Ai, que lindo esse novo celular!! - exclamou Tenten, numa loja da TIM, que tinha umas "amostras" de celulares. - Dê uma olhada no visor, nas opções, na qualidade do som, na câmera, em tudo!! Toma, Sanosuke-chan! - disse e me estendeu o celular rosa (¬¬).

- Eu sou meio desastrada, Tenten, acho melhor não...

- Não se acanhe, mocinha, pode pegar e olhar à vontade n.n – disse o vendedor. "Mocinha" õ.o

- Tá bem u.u. - eu disse e peguei o celular. O incrível foi que minha mão estava suada e eu deixei o celular cair no chão, e o mesmo se estilhaçou o.o Ô celularzinho vagabundo ù.u

- O.O – Tenten e eu.

- ... - o vendedor parecia estar à beira de um infarte o.o

- CORRE!! - e gritei e puxei Tenten pela mão até um beco escuro. O bom era que estava a caminho da Nobel. Logo que entramos lá, vimos três silhuetas encostadas na parede de uma casa abandonada.

- Ora, ora, quem encontramos aqui. As informações que o Hiro deu estavam certas. - disse Tayuya, encostada na parede de uma casa abandonada. Junto com ela estavam Karin e Kin, todas antigas companheiras da gangue "Oto".

- Dá licença, Tayuya, eu tenho que ir pra Nobel. - eu falei.

- Não vai, não. E nem sua amiguinha. - disse Kin.

- o.o – Tenten.

- Pelo menos não antes da gente quebrar a sua cara. Afinal, você melhor do que ninguém sabe as regras: saiu, apanhou. - disse Karin, estalando os dedos, e todas se aproximaram lentamente.

- Putz, o Yohei já tá variando! Mandar as três mais fracas da gangue virem me bater. Acabo com vocês com um soco.

- É o que vamos ver, Princess Punch! - disse Tayuya e as três vieram pra cima. Com alguns chutes e socos acabei com elas, apesar de estarem melhor preparadas que antes. Acabei com um ou dois arranhões no corpo, mas elas ficaram deitadas no chão.

- Anda, Tenten, vamos sair daqui. - eu disse e corremos pra fora do beco. Tomara que ninguém tenha visto eu bater nelas, senão, já sabem que eu sou do Colégio Discipline. E isso não seria bom.

**Naomi's POV**

- Anda Temari, você concordou!! - eu disse. Acredita que ela não tava querendo pagar a aposta??

- Mas e se alguém da escola me vir?? - ela deu a desculpa pela milésima vez ¬¬

- Atravessa logo, senão eu nunca mais falo com você. - disse Kyoko, séria ¬¬

- Ok, ok ù.ú – disse Temari, e saiu da moita, totalmente nua, e atravessou a rua correndo xD Nisso, um monte de velhos assobiaram, umas velhinhas exclamaram "Que vergonha" e um monte de tarados ficaram encarando e tirando algumas fotos xD

- HUASHUASHUASHUAH XDDD – logicamente nem eu nem a Kyoko agüentamos e rimos que nem loucas xD Temari, então, foi até o banheiro público onde eu tinha deixado as roupas dela, se vestiu e saiu correndo de novo xD

- Ò/Ó – ela ficou muito irritada e corada xD

- Vamos até a Nobel?? - perguntou Kyoko, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vamos xD/ù/ú – dissemos respectivamente eu e Temari.

**Haru's POV**

- Ei, o ônibus chegou! - eu disse para Megumi, Alyssa, Yumi, Saeko e Miiru e entramos no ônibus.

- Sakura-chan! - eu falei, e sentei no mesmo lugar da ida. - Como foi lá??

- Cansativo, mas foi bonito até. Todos gostaram n.n – ela respondeu.

- Que bom n.n – eu falei.

- E você, o que fez de interessante hoje?

- Ah, foi super legal, comprei alguns mangás hentai, comi um lanche delicioso no McDonald's...

- Pegou uma garota emo... xD – disse Yumi.

- Sério? Que bom pra você! ù.ú – disse Sakura. Por que ela ficou tão irritada?? o.o

- Nha, eu vi tantos coelhinhos n.n – disse Miiru.

- É? Que legal! n.n – eu falei. Fiquei cismada agora... por que será que a Sakura-chan ficou tão zangada?? õ.o

- Já que todas estão aqui, vamos voltar! - disse Tsunade-sama. Hoje o dia foi divertido... mas mesmo assim estou triste e chateada... e me bateu uma vontade de chorar T.T

* * *

É isso aí, povo...

Tomara que tenham gostado n.n

Alivie uma alma do sofrimento. Mande um review.

Tchau, povo o/


	9. As provas de revisão começam!

Yo, povo o/

**Matsuda Sango**, que bom que gostou n.n E sentir curiosidade faz parte ;D Mas, no capítulo que vem, alguns casais vão aparecer, eu juro!

**Jessicailha**, tinha tanta gente no anfiteatro que ele mal foi notado o.o E do jeito que o colégio é famoso, os boatos sobre ele devem ter corrido soltos pela cidade, então não era nenhuma surpresa xD E obrigada pelo elogio n.n

**Yuirin**, você acabou de me dar uma idéia 8D É que lá na escola não tem tantas brigas assim, mas quando tiver, eu vou fazer como você: incentivar as apostas 8D Se bem que todo mundo lá é mão-de-vaca, igual eu, então não daria muito certo...

**Gertubinas.XD**, alguns casais vão aparecer no próximo capítulo, mas sentir curiosidade faz parte do conjunto ;D

**Sakusasuke**, fico feliz por ter gostado n.n

Review "respondidos", vamos à fic /o/

* * *

**Capítulo 7: As provas de revisão começam!**

**Naruto's POV**

Nossa, hoje já é segunda?? O domingo foi tão monótono... apenas conversamos sobre o sábado, as meninas mostraram o que compraram, Hiruko, Sumire e Ino desfilaram com as novas jóias e batons que compraram, a Hikari só falou no primo da Hinata e a Megumi só falou nas provas de revisão. A única coisa fora do normal é que a Sakura não falou muito com a Haru, e a Haru ficou chorando quase o tempo todo, mesmo dizendo que tinha se divertido à beça o.o

- Vamos descer, Naruto?? - perguntou Yu-chan.

- Vamos. - eu respondi, meio sem ânimo.

- Está desanimado?? õ.o

- Tô.

- Por quê??

- As provas de revisão começam hoje... e eu não sei quase nada x.x

- Ora, só por isso vai ficar nesse desânimo?? Qual é, essas provas só servem para ver se você aprendeu ou não o conteúdo do bimestre passado! Não precisa ficar tão preocupado!

- Então, elas não interferem em nada a média final?? :D – perguntei, mais animado e aliviado.

- Na verdade, elas interferem, e se você tirar menos que 6,5, vai ficar de recuperação do mesmo jeito, mas...

– desanimei de novo x.x - Mas, vão te dar um desconto, porque você entrou agora! E a recuperação não é tão ruim assim :D

- Sua capacidade de não desanimar por nada me surpreende, Yu-chan, mas eu não tô afim de fazer mais provas na recuperação, nem de estudar mais tempo por dia.

- Você quem sabe. - ela disse por fim, e nos sentamos na mesa em que estava a turma.

- Gente, vocês sabem o que a gente faz toda vez que tem prova de revisão, não?? - disse Saeko-chan.

- Verdade ou desafio!! \o/ - responderam todas com animação.

- E o que mais?? :D – disse Tenten.

- Histórias de terror -.-'' - disseram todas de novo, mas sem a mesma animação de antes.

- Então, na sexta, depois da aula de Astronomia, no bosque, em volta do carvalhinho. Vamos pegar alguns galhos secos e fazer uma fogueira 8D – disse Saeko.

- Você é idiota ou o quê?? Assim vão nos descobrir!! - exclamou Tenten.

- Por isso mesmo vamos sentar em volta do carvalhinho, que é lá no fundão, perto do muro do colégio u.u – respondeu Saeko.

- Ah...

- "Triiiiiiiiiim" - as provas vão começar x.x

**Alyssa's POV**

- Vamos pra classe, não podemos nos atrasar hoje. - eu disse, calmamente.

- O-ok – disse Hinata-chan.

- Até daqui a pouco. - nos despedimos e fomos para a classe. Xi, a Megumi tá tão nervosa...

.x.

- Licença, professora n.n – eu disse à professora Sarah. Não vai ser tão difícil, estudei pra caramba ontem... não mais que Megumi, que ficou estudando que nem uma condenada a semana toda e.e

- Todas as questões são de múltipla escolha. É só vocês se concentrarem e pensarem com calma que terão uma boa nota no final. - disse ela distribuindo as provas. - Podem começar.

- Vamos ver a 1ª questão: classificar as orações?? Facinho :D

**Megumi's POV**

Ai, ai, ai, eu não tô lembrando nada dessa matéria... Meu Deus, me ajude! ;o;

Legal, você ouviu o que a professora falou: se você se concentrar e ficar calma, você vai bem com certeza, Megumi!! Lembre-se de tudo que você estudou de noite... e, antes de tudo, respire fundo, se acalme...

Calma... calma... calma... CALMA, PORRA!! Ò.Ó

**Temari's POV**

Duni-duni-tê, salamê-min-güê, o-sorvete-colo-rê, o-escolhido-foi-vo-CÊ!! :D

**Hio's POV**

2ª questão: Qual é o foco narrativo em que está o trecho acima?? Logicamente é a letra D, 3ª pessoa, e narrador oniciente. Hoje eu tenho que descobrir quem anda escrevendo nas carteiras, e esse alguém vai apanhar. Hoje minha paciência está por um fio, já me basta ter tido aquele pesadelo no ônibus sábado e ontem u.ú

**Hiruko's POV**

Esta prova tá tão chata... tenho que mostrar esse anel pras meninas do 2º D, garanto que vão morrer de inveja è.é

E meu plano está correndo como eu planejei: logo, logo, a Yuuki deve fazer aquele servicinho que eu pedi (lê-se mandei) pra ela fazer... he, he, Kiri, você tá ferrada è.é

**Yuuki's POV**

Acho que já tenho tudo pra fazer aquilo que Hiruko-sama me pediu... apesar de não querer muito. Mas, tenho que fazer: gosto tanto dela que não recusaria nenhum pedido.

Ai, ai, prova chata... hoje o ensaio vai ser mais cedo, tenho que avisar a Miiru...

**Hio's POV**

- Professora, posso ir ao banheiro?? - perguntou a Ichii.

- Claro que sim n.n – disse a professora Zoe, e Ichii saiu da sala, com algo que eu não consegui identificar o que era escondido debaixo da blusa. Ela tá aprontando algo, mas se isso causar algum dano ao colégio, ela vai se ver comigo Ò.ó

.x.

- "Triiiiiiiiim" - hora do intervalo. Vou dar uma checada pelos corredores pra ver o que a Ichii aprontou...

- OLHA LÁ!! OLHA O QUE FIZERAM NA PAREDE DO CORREDOR!! - gritava uma menina baixa, formando uma multidão na frente da parede.

- Saiam da frente! - exclamei, empurrando algumas inúteis do caminho. O.O

A ICHII TÁ FERRADA!! Ò.Ó

**Naruto's POV**

- Nossa, que fome!! - exclamou Naomi, devorando um Diamante Negro.

- Gente!! Vocês precisam ver isso!! - gritou Alyssa, correndo em nossa direção. Se bem que todo mundo do corredor tava correndo na direção de onde ela tava vindo o.o

- O que foi, Alyssa-chan?? - perguntou Saori-chan.

- Só venham ver. - ela disse meio séria, sem a alegria de sempre.

- Acompanhamos ela até um corredor no caminho de um dos trocentos banheiros femininos, este perto da sala da professora Zoe, onde tinha uma multidão em frente a uma parede. O.O

- O.O – todos que chegamos agora (Akira, Saori, eu e Naomi)

- QUEM FEZ ESSA PORQUICE?? Ò.Ó – exclamou Naomi, irritada. Não é pra menos: na parede que todo mundo tava olhando, tava pichado em letras enormes e vermelhas: "SAORI, A SAPATÃO DO COLÉGIO DISCIPLINE E SUAS AMIGAS HARU, YUMI, NAOMI E MIIRU". E depois ainda havia a caricatura de 5 meninas, uma sorrindo, uma quebrando as coisas e com dentes simulando raiva, uma se esfregando, nua, com outra musculosa e outra tocando bateria e olhando pra outra apaixonada O.O

- Então é verdade o que comentam pelo colégio... - comentou uma menina de cabelo negro.

- Todo mundo já sabe que elas são as lésbicas do colégio... - comentou outra loira.

- O que é isso?? Eu não sou yuri!! ò.ó – disse Naomi, assustando todas que conversavam.

- E nem eu, e garanto que nenhuma delas é u.ú – disse Saori, muito mais calma que a amiga.

- E mesmo que uma delas seja, não é desculpa para se fazer uma coisa dessas. - disse Akira. - Se alguém é lésbica ou não, o problema é dela. E, além do mais, ninguém tem provas sobre isso.

- É claro que temos: a Yumi vive apertando os seios das garotas da natação u.u – retrucou umazinha lá.

- Mas você nunca viu ela beijando uma menina aqui na escola ou na cidade u.u – rerretrucou Akira. - E mesmo que ela tenha beijado, ela tem um bom caráter, é uma ótima amiga e nunca ofendeu ninguém, diferente da Matsumoto, que se diz hétero, e que vocês vivem correndo atrás u.u – uau, agora elas ficaram quietas xD

- Vixi xD – disseram Alyssa e Naomi.

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiiiim" - droga, aula de química ¬¬

- Vamos indo, gente. Nem ligue, Naomi, afinal, pra fazer isso, essa garota deve ser muito baixa mesmo, e o que vem de baixo não nos atinge u.u – disse Saori e fomos pro laboratório. Quem será que fez isso?? õ.o

**Hinata's POV**

- "Triiiiiiiiim" - que bom que bateu o sinal, tô com uma fominha... n.n

- Vamos, Hina-chan?? - perguntou Hikari.

- Vamos n.n – hi hi, ela ficou caidinha pelo Neji-nii-san n.n

- Logo nos sentamos com a turma de sempre, mas, diferente do normal, elas pareciam estar conversando sobre um assunto sério, a julgar pelas expressões de cada uma.

- O-oi, gente n/n – eu cumprimentei, e, apesar de serem minhas amigas, não aguentei e gaguejei e corei. Droga, um dia eu vou conseguir falar uma frase em público sem gaguejar nem corar ò.ó

- Oi. Já souberam da última? - perguntou Yu-chan.

- Não, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Hikari-chan.

- Alguém pichou uma parede do corredor que vai até a sala da professora Zoe. Com as palavras "Saori, a sapatão do Colégio Discipline e suas amigas Haru, Yumi, Naomi e Miiru" u.u – explicou Yu-chan.

- O.O – nossa reação.

- Nossa, quem teve a coragem de fazer isso?? ò.ó – disse Hikari-chan, irritada.

- Mas, gente, por que estão tão irritadas com isso?? Só porque alguém pichou a parede dizendo que temos o pé grande não é motivo pra tanto u.u – disse Miiru, e todas da mesa capotaram (inclusive eu)

- Miiru, olha, a pessoa que pichou isso não quis dizer que temos o pé grande; quis dizer que gostamos de mulheres, e não de homens que é o normal. Só que de um jeito bem grosso e pejorativo, pra nos insultar. - explicou Saori-chan.

- Ah... mas gostar de meninas é errado?? o.o

- Não, de jeito nenhum... só que essa pessoa é tão ignorante que acha que é.

- Credo, que coisa ruim ó.ò

- Pois é...

- "Triiiiiiiiiiiim"

- Aula de coral! Já vou indo o/ - disse Naruto-kun n/n – Ah, Hina-chan?? - o/o

- S-sim, Na-naruto-kun?? n/n

- Quando vamos fazer o trabalho de Física?? Demos sorte de ser pra quinta-feira!! - ele continuou n/n Me sinto nas nuvens só de ouvir a voz dele n/n

- A-ah, n-não sei... amanhã, ta-talvez?

- Pode ser! Às 17:30??

- C-certo n/n – eu disse e ele saiu correndo para a aula de coral n/n

**Yumi's POV**

Tenho que aproveitar e falar com a Saeko-chan agora!

- Saeko-chan, vamos pro meu quarto, preciso te falar uma coisa. - eu disse, e me levantei da mesa depressa, e ela também, assim como a maioria das pessoas da mesa (mesa: Saeko-chan, eu, Hikari-chan, Hinata-chan, Akira-chan, Sanosuke-chan, Haru-chan, Miiru-chan, Saori-chan, Alyssa-chan, Megumi-chan e Ten-chan). Resumindo, só a Sanosuke-chan não levantou u.u - EM PARTICULAR! - eu disse, alto, e as que tinha se levantado se sentaram, cabisbaixas.

- Tá bom então o.o – disse ela, me acompanhando (na verdade, eu puxei ela pelo braço até o meu quarto :B).

**Yuuki's POV**

Tô me sentindo muito mal por ter pichado a parede do Colégio x.x

Só de pensar que a Miiru esteja chateada, me parte o coração x.x

O que eu acabei de pensar o.o

Mas, sério, eu devia ter recusado fazer isso u.u Não foi nada legal e...

_Como se você recusasse um pedido da Hiruko..._

Além disso, eu gosto da Hiruko-sama, então eu também sou lésbica, e não posso falar muito u.u Odiaria que fizessem isso comigo.

_Mas você agradou a única pessoa que você se importa..._

Mesmo assim!! Quando ela descobrir que eu gosto dela, vai sentir nojo e nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara! T.T

_Se liga!! Vai dar uma de boazinha agora?? Você zoou legal com aquelas imbecis, deve se sentir orgulhosa por ter tamanha coragem de pichar a escola, e não culpada! E desde quando aquela Miiru é importante para você??_

Ela não é importante pra mim!! E eu não pedi sua opinião!! ò.ó Chispa daqui!!

_Idiota ¬¬_

Uma Inner irritante dessas ninguém merece ¬¬

**Sakura's POV**

Droga de Haru!! Ainda tô brava por ela ter ficado com uma menina (ainda mais, uma emo!!) no passeio ù.ú

Que saco, além de ter traído minha confiança, quem me contou primeiro foi a Yumi, e não ela!! E nem ia me contar!!

É, acho que não sou mais que uma amiga, no máximo uma colega de quarto, pra Haru i.i

Que nojo! A Ichii tá devorando dois hamburgers de uma vez!

- Ei, Matsumoto, por que não fala pra sua escrava comer devagar e menos "nojentamente"?? Porque, para alguém tão chique como você, andar com uma pessoa dessas deve causar uma má impressão imensa! - eu disse, sem pensar o.o Droga, aí vem o fora -.-'

- E quem pediu sua opinião, Haruno-ursinho-carinhosos?? ù.ú – exclamou a porca, indignada.

- Eu dou a minha opinião a hora que eu quiser, Ino-porca!! ò.ó

- Olha como fala comigo, testuda!! ò.ó

- Ino, pode parar. Vamos Ino, Sumire, Yuuki, essa daí não precisa de mais motivos para pagar mico em público. - disse Matsumoto. - Ah, só pra te avisar, o nome "Haruno Sakura" já é sinônimo de "trouxa", aqui na escola. Pode conferir se quiser. - ela disse e as três a seguiram o.o

- Ai, Sue-chan, você derrubou suco na minha roupa!! – reclamou uma menina loira, do outro lado do refeitório. - Sua... Haruno Sakura!! ò.ó

- Ei, desculpa pelo suco, mas não precisa me ofender ò.ó – Reclamou a outra. Eu não acredito!! Minha reputação tá mais baixa do que eu pensei! ToT

Droga de Naruto!! ò.ó E o pior é que eu vou ter que encontrar ele agora mesmo, na aula de coral T.T

**Hiruko's POV**

- Valeu, Hiruko-sama n.n – disse Sue, uma menina do 2º C que vive atrás de mim, depois que entreguei as pulseiras que havia prometido.

- Não precisa agradecer, você cumpriu a sua parte no trato, eu cumpri a minha u.u – eu disse. E é verdade. Só por ter visto a cara da Haruno aquela hora, eu daria até meu anel novo xD

- Tchauzinho n.n/ - se despediu. Caramba, onde a Yuuki se meteu?? Uma menina forçuda do 3ºA me ameaçou ontem à tarde, depois que dei um fora que fez a irmã caçula dela chorar è.é Preciso me prevenir, sabe como é. E ela não pode contra a Yuuki ú.ú

**Hio's POV**

Ah!! Achei a desgraçada! ò.ó

- Olá, Ichii. - eu disse, o mais "friamente" que consegui, quase não contendo meu ódio.

- Que foi, Kyoko?? Dá licença, eu preciso ir pro quarto. - ela disse, sem se importar.

- Não se faça de desentendida. Eu sei que foi você que pichou a parede do corredor.

- E daí?? O que "cê" vai fazer?? Contar pra Tsunade-sama?? xD

Não falei mais nada. Só me aproximei e desferi um soco no olho dela, o qual defendeu.

- Ha, eu não vou perder pra você, Kyoko. Não outra vez. - ela disse e tentou me acertar com a mão.

Aí começou a briga de verdade. Algumas vezes, golpes de karatê, outras de boxe, e outras até banquei a "menina frágil brigando por uma blusa ma-ra-vi-lho-sa" e puxei o cabelo dela. E, por incrível que pareça, ela defendeu todos eles. Menos o puxão de cabelo, que ela retribuiu.

.x.

Já faz um tempo que estamos assim, rolando no chão, uma puxando o cabelo da outra e tentando desferir um golpe que fizesse mais estrago. Mas, nenhuma conseguiu. Que saco, ela andou treinando mais nas férias, agora chega ao nível da Tokochi. O único "golpe" que funcionou na Tokochi uma vez foi uma mordida bem no pescoço... pode ser que funcione.

**Miiru's POV**

Lá, lá-lá, que dia lindo!! n.n

A Natsu-chan me avisou que o ensaio da banda vai ser mais cedo, vou avisar a Yuuki-chan n.n

Esses corredores vazios me dão tanto medo o.o Vai que eu encontre algum fantasma andando por aí?? Ou, quem sabe, algum vampiro atacando alguma aluna??

- ARGH!! - eu acho que conheço essa voz... õ.o

O.O

- AAAAAAAAHH, VAMPIROS!! \Ó0Ò/ - eu gritei e saí correndo, ao ver a Yuuki-chan deitada no chão com um vampiro em cima dela mordendo seu pescoço \Ó0Ò/

**Yuuki's POV**

Saco, a Kyoko me mordeu feio ò.ó E o pior foi que a Miiru viu e saiu correndo... vai que ela conta pra alguma amiguinha e essa amiguinha conte pra Tsunade-sama??

Vou atrás dela!!

- MIIRU, ESPERA AÍ!! - eu gritei, tirei a Kyoko de cima de mim com um chute, e saí correndo atrás dela.

- ... O.O – sabia que a Kyoko ia ficar impressionada com o tanto que eu melhorei XD

**Yumi's POV**

- O que você quer me falar, Yu-chan?? - perguntou-me Saeko-chan, sentada na cama do Naruto.

- Eu queria te pedir um conselho. Eu sei que a Hikari é a que dá os melhores conselhos, coisa e tal, mas a Hinata é a melhor amiga dela e eu não queria falar sobre isso com ela. É que... eu gosto da Hinata ú.ù – eu disse.

- Nãããão, jura?? ¬¬ - disse Saeko-chan ironicamente, como se fosse óbvio Õ.o

- Ué, já sabia?? Õ.o

- E quem não sabe?? Se percebe só pelo seu jeito de olhar pra ela u.u

- Mas eu não olho pra ela de nenhuma outra forma, eu olho normalmente Õ.o

- Aí que está: ela é a única menina que você não olha com perverção u.u

- o.o... Bom, mas a questão é: ela gosta do Naruto. Como eu faço pra ela esquecer ele e começar a gostar de mim??

- É só ver o que o Naruto tem que você não tem.

- O quê?? õ.o

- Vamos analisar o Naruto. Quando você vê ele, o que se pode concluir a respeito dele?

- Que ele é... idiota?? õ.o

- Aí está!! A Hinata gosta de gente idiota!! /o/

- Será?? O.o

- É lógico, pois você é hiperativa, nunca desanima e é super bonita! Pra ser igual ao Naruto, você só precisa ser idiota /o/

- o.o... :D VALEU, SAEKO-CHAN!! - eu gritei, a abraçando e dando um beijo na bochecha. Agora, só falta eu agir o mais idiota que conseguir e conquitarei, por fim, a Hinata-chan S2.S2

**Miiru's POV**

Arf, arf... corri o mais rápido que pude, e consegui me afastar do vampiro o.o

Tadinha da Yuuki-chan ó.ò

- Ei, Miiru!! - gritou... Yuuki-chan?? o.o

- Yuuki-chan!! \o/ - eu gritei e corri pra abraçá-la.

- O/O – ela fica tão bonita corada n/n

- Que bom que aquele vampiro malvado não te matou!!

- Que vampiro?? õ.o

- Aquele que tava mordendo seu pescoço! Quase morri de preocupação!

- Não tinha vampiro nenhum, Miiru ù.ú Era a Kyoko, me mordendo pra vencer a briga u.u

- Você brigou com a Kyoko-senpai? o.o Mas, brigar é tão feio, Yuuki-chan ó.ò

- Eu acho legal. Mas, enfim, já sabe que o ensaio vai ser às 18:00?

- Já :D A Natsu-chan me avisou...

- Yuuki, você tava aí?? Olha, preciso de um favor seu... ah, oi, autista. - disse Hiruko-chan, chegando.

- Oi, Hiruko-chan o/ - um dia eu descubro o que quer dizer autista...

- É aquela menina de ontem? - disse Yuuki-chan. Acho que elas se comunicam com o olhar o.o

- É.

- Vam'bora, então. Até mais, Miiru-chan. - disse Yuuki-chan. É a primeira vez que ela me chama de Miiru-chan n/n Pena que ela parece meio arrependida ú.ù

**Naruto's POV**

- Viiiroooooou. - ao sinal da professora Serenity, todos paramos de cantar.

- Muito bom, meninas n.n Continuem assim. Até quinta-feira. - disse a professora, e todos saímos.

- Ei, Sakura!! - chamei ela na saída.

- Hum? - ela grunhiu, sem nem olhar pra mim o.o

- Vamos fazer o trabalho amanhã, às 17:30. Certo?

- Hum. - ela grunhiu de volta e seguiu seu caminho o.o É, ela ainda tá brava comigo pela Miiru-chan ter caído em cima de mim semana passada ú.ù

**Temari's POV**

- Agora, formem dois times, vamos jogar um pouco. - disse a treinadora.

- Uhuuuu \o/ - todas comemoramos, afinal, é a hora mais divertida das aulas.

- Hum... Temari!! - escolheu uma menina de cabelo... verde õ.o

- Naomi! - ah, que saco, a Naomi ficou no time adversário ò.o

- "Priiiiiiiii" - a treinadora apitou, iniciando o jogo.

Eu e Naomi disputávamos a bola a todo momento, ambas tentando fazer uma cesta arriscada, mas a outra sempre defendia. Praticamente, o resto dos times ficava parado, enquanto jogávamos. Mas, por um lance de sorte, elas fizeram a primeira cesta ¬¬

.x.

Ufa, esse jogo deu pra cansar e.e

- Até quarta-feira, meninas. - despediu-se a treinadora e deixamos a quadra.

- Jogão, né, Temari? - disse Naomi, enquanto íamos pro chuveiro do vestiário.

- Só diz isso porque seu time ganhou ¬¬

- xD – ela adora me provocar quando vence ¬¬

- Liguei o chuveiro, deixando a água gelada molhar meu corpo n.n

- Viu, Temari, a Akira me contou que vai ter o Verdade ou Desafio na sexta-feira, depois da aula de Astronomia. E parece que a Tenten vai contar histórias de terror è.é

- Legal è.é – adoro o Verdade ou Desafio que a gente faz depois que as provas de revisão terminam è.é É super tarde da noite, e no sábado a gente pode acordar a hora que quiser. - Vou perguntar pra Hio se ela quer participar.

- ¬¬ - depois que eu disse aquilo, a Naomi fechou a cara.

**Ino's POV**

Ai, ai, que bom que a enfermeira liberou as aulas extras n.n

- Sua vez, Ino. - disse Hiruko-sama e peguei meu taco de curta distância. Me posicionei, mirei com cuidado, e lancei bola!

Ela foi bem devagar, e caiu certeira no buraco 17 n.n

- Ótimo lance, Ino. - disse Hiruko-sama. Peguei minha prancheta, e marquei uma bolinha no único espaço em branco da folha. Realmente, eu tenho sido a melhor nos treinos (na verdade, nem treino é, porque todas podem fazer o que quiserem).

Não sei porque, mas não sai da minha cabeça a imagem da Sumire-chan tirando minhas mãos do rosto, olhando em meus olhos e dizendo que eu nunca iria enojá-la, não importa a situação que eu esteja n/n Fiquei tão feliz naquela hora!! Naquela hora não, desde aquele dia eu fico feliz por qualquer coisinha n/n

E, para eu ser completamente feliz, acho que só dando um beijo nela...

Pare de pensar besteiras, Ino! Ela nunca iria me aceitar... não desse jeito. Até lembro do quanto ela apoiou Hiruko-sama, depois que ela nos contou o que tinha mandado Yuuki fazer... é, melhor me contentar com o fato dela ser apenas uma amiga próxima... ú.ù

**Naomi's POV**

- TOCA AQUI, TEMARI!! - eu gritei, acenando, já na grande área enquanto ela tentava driblar Yumi. Ela me viu, e tocou, só que a Sanosuke roubou a bola e foi direto pro gol, marcando um golaço na Harashime ¬¬

- Haru, sente-se no banco dos reservas. Keyko, entra no time da Naomi. - ainda bem que tirou a Harashime do time ù.u É o 6º gol que ela toma nos primeiros 10 minutos ¬¬

Droga, ninguém passa essa bola ò.ó Eu mesma vou pegar ù.ú

Legal, a Temari tá no lado esquerdo, mas a Yumi tá marcando ela. A Keyko tá no lado direito, bem perto de mim, mas a Sanosuke tá marcando ela. Então, eu vou sozinha mesmo u.u

Parei, chutei, GOOOOOL!! \o/

Legal, só faltam 6 pra gente ganhar ¬¬

**Yuuki's POV**

- Viu, vamos conversar, Yuuki. - disse Natsu. Só estávamos eu e ela na sala de ensaio, ninguém tinha chegado ainda. - Você sabe que a Miiru sempre chega atrasada nos ensaios, e nos atrasa, além de errar todas as músicas. Você toca muito melhor que ela, é pontual, e não precisamos de outra baterista. Resumindo: eu vou tirar a Miiru da banda.

- o.o Mas... por quê?? Ela não toca mal, quase nunca erra e gosta muito da banda. É uma das coisas que ela mais gosta de fazer.

- Não importa o quanto ela gosta da banda, o que importa é a evolução da banda. E ela não ajuda em nada, pelo contrário, só atrapalha. Ela vai sair. - ò.ó

- Olha aqui! - perdi a paciência e a empurrei contra a parede, a prensando, e segurando seus ombros. - Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com a banda, e você sabe que ela toca muito bem. Isso tem a ver com aquele boato e aquelas palavras na parede. Pois saiba que eu não vou deixar uma merdinha como você magoar uma amiga minha por causa de um preconceito besta, ouviu bem?!

- T-tá bom O.O Eu não sabia que era sua amiga, Yuuki.

- Não interessa se é ou não uma amiga minha. Isso não se faz com nenhuma pessoa. Estamos entendidas??

- S-sim O.O – ela disse, sem se recuperar do susto, e a soltei. Era só o que faltava ù.ú

**Alyssa's POV**

- Meninas, aqui estão os roteiros resumidos. Dêem uma olhada e me digam o que acharam. - disse a professora Sarah. Nossa, ficou muito melhor :D

- Ficou ótimo, professora :D – eu disse.

- Resumiu bastante... ficou bem melhor :D – disse Yu-chan.

- Ótimo, vamos ensaiar a parte que o Bottom encontra a rainha Titânia. Venham até aqui, Hikari, Alyssa. - subimos no palco e dei uma lida no novo roteiro.

- "Compreendo a brincadeira. Querem me fazer de idiota, para me assustar, como se fosse possível. Mas, façam o que fizerem, não arredo pé daqui!" - eu recitei, com um tom brincalhão, e a professora me olhou com satisfação :D

- "Que anjo me desperta de meus sonhos?" - disse Hikari-chan. Realmente, resumido é outra coisa :D

**Haru's POV**

- Ei, Ha-haru-chan, por que está triste? - perguntou Hinata-chan.

- Não sei... acho que é porque a Sakura tá brava comigo...

- Oi, Haru-chan. Vamos sentar em frente a cantina verde?? - disse Sakura o.o

- Vamos o.o – eu disse, meio surpresa por ela falar comigo o.o

**Yumi's POV**

- Ai, que fome!! - eu disse, correndo pedir um hambúrger na cantina, enquanto Alyssa e Hikari se sentavam numa mesa e chamavam Hinata pra se sentar com elas. Vou botar meu plano em ação è.é

- Aqui está n.n – disse a senhora gorda e simpática da cantina de comida Ocidental. Voltei e me sentei na mesa em que elas estavam, a Saeko já sentada também.

- Esse hambúrger deve estar uma delícia n.n – eu disse e derrubei de propósito o hambúrger no chão, pisei e me joguei no chão pra pensarem que eu escorreguei e caí. - AI!! DROGA DE HAMBÚRGER Ò.Ó

- O.O' – Alyssa, Hikari e Hinata-chan.

- n.nb – Saeko-chan.

- OI, GENTE o/ - gritou Naruto, escandaloso como sempre.

- Oi n.n – dissemos eu, Alyssa e Saeko-chan.

- Oi ¬¬ - disse Hikari.

- O-oi, Na-naruto-kun n/n – disse Hinata-chan o.o Impossível, o que esse cara tem que eu não tenho?? ò.ó

Bom, vamos lembrar o que acontece em Dark Crimson... o moço vai lá, encontra a mulher, eles se olham e logo começam a fazer... JÁ SEI!! A HINATA-CHAN GOSTA SÓ DE MENINOS!! \o/

Já descobri o que o Naruto tem que eu não tenho xD

* * *

"Os mares invadirão a Terra, e tudo se apagará, inclusive a Dama Branca. Mas, quando o Castelo da Solidão se abrir, o mundo estará a salvo. E tenho dito!"

Campanha Mande Um Review, E Faça Uma Criança Excepcional Sorrir :D

Tomara que tenham gostado n.n

Tchau, povo o/


	10. Verdade ou Desafio

Yo, povo o/

Nesse capítulo, alguns pares vão aparecer, mas só alguns mesmo, por causa do Verdade ou Desafio.

**Jessicailha, Matsuda Sango, Yuirin, sakusasuke **e, muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu amo muito vocês!! \o/

E , eu pus uma frase da Yumi na fic, mas como eu não sabia direito o significado, pode ficar um pouco sem-noção no contexto õ.o

So, vamos à fic /o/

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Verdade ou Desafio**

**Hinata's POV**

"Có-có-có-có-có-có-có" - hum? Já é de manhã? -.-

Esse despertador de galinha é um saco ¬¬

- Bom dia, Hina-chan. - disse Hikari-chan, acordada e sentada na cama lendo seu novo livro, que comprou na Nobel no dia do passeio.

- Bom dia, Hikari-chan n.n – ela é a única que eu não converso gaguejando e corando.

- Hoje vamos saber as notas das provas... o dia inteiro.

- Sério? Que legal n.n

- Que legal?? Nossos pais pagam o colégio para estudarmos e para passarem-nos conteúdo, e não para ouvir as notas de cada uma ù.ú – ela ficou meio revoltada õ.o

- Quem vai falar nossas notas? Digo, da nossa sala?

- Temos que ir na sala das próprias professoras, e cada classe tem um horário específico. Eu peguei o horário da nossa sala. - gozado como ela sabe de tudo o que acontece na escola o.o

- Legal n.n – eu disse simplesmente. Afinal, já é sexta-feira e a semana foi super-legal n.n

Eu, Naruto-kun e Sakura-san fizemos o trabalho com sucesso, apesar das cochiladas do Naruto-kun e conseqüentemente os cascudos da Sakura-san. E eu ficava na mesma, murmurando para voltarmos ao trabalho. Apresentamos o trabalho e acho que fomos bem, apesar do Naruto-kun ter esquecido uma parte da explicação.

A Tenten-chan ficou estudando um monte de livros de terror, se preparando pro encontro de hoje à noite... não sei se vou conseguir dormir ó.ò

A única coisa de estranho que aconteceu na semana foi a Yu-chan ter colocado uma berinjela, ou lingüiça, ou salsicha, ou qualquer coisa com o formato parecido dentro da calça, ter prendido os longos cabelos num coque e por boné por cima e passar a falar grosso quando eu me aproximava õ.o Estranho, né?

.x.

- Já tá pronta? Vamos descer, então. - disse Hikari-chan, um pouco apressada. Mas tenho certeza de que não é nervosismo... ela está quase sempre segura de si nas provas, e sabe que sempre vai bem (também, pelo tanto que estuda...).

Chegamos no refeitório, e a Alyssa-chan e a Megumi-chan já estavam sentadas numa mesa em frente à cantina Ocidental. E Tenten, Sanosuke, Akira e Saeko-chan estavam chegando.

- Verdade ou Desafio, Verdade ou Desafio n.n – cantarolava Saeko-chan alegremente.

- Histórias de terror, histórias de terror n.n – cantarolava Tenten-chan, mais alegremente ainda.

- Tomara que eu tenha ido bem nas provas ó.ò – disse nervosamente Megumi-chan.

- Calma... vai dar tudo certo. - tentava acalmá-la Alyssa-chan.

Pedimos nossos lanches e sentamos de novo. Estranho, pelo apetite da Yu-chan e a impaciência do Naruto-kun é muito esquisito eles ainda não virem tomar café õ.o

**Yumi's POV**

- ANDA, YU-CHAN!! DAQUI A POUCO VAI BATER O SINAL E A GENTE NEM TOMOU CAFÉ AINDA!! Ò.Ó – gritou Naruto do quarto, impaciente.

- Ai, Naruto, não estressa ù.ú – eu disse, do banheiro. Se eu soubesse que era tão complicado ajeitar um gomo¹ de lingüiça numa saia, não teria inventado esse plano doido ù.u Mas, para conquistar a Hina-chan, tenho que fazer alguns sacrifícios, ainda mais agora que eu descobri do que ela gosta 8D

- Pronto n.n – eu disse amavelmente, saindo do banheiro.

- Vam'bora. - ele disse ainda bravo pela demora.

- Descemos as escadas e nos sentamos nas mesa onde a maioria já estava sentada. Logicamente, Hina-chan corou e gaguejou quando viu o Naruto... mas, comigo, falou normalmente ¬¬

.x.

- "Triiiiiiiiim" - hora de saber as notas :D

- Vamos? A nossa primeira "parada" é na sala da professora Anko. - disse Ten-chan.

- Ok :D – falamos eu, Saeko, Sanosuke-chan e Miiru, e a Haru-chan, que estava sentada com a Sakura em outra mesa, se aproximou de nós e nos acompanhou, enquanto o resto do grupo seguia por corredores diversos.

- Entrem, vermes. - ela _tinha_ que nos chamar de vermes ¬¬ - Vou começar por ordem das provas. Akimi Keyko, nota 7,0 em química e 7,0 em física.

.x.

- Tsuki Yumi, 9,0 em física e 9,5 em química.

- Yuhuuuu /o/ Senta e rebola, porque o halls é rosa :D – eu disse, atraindo a atenção de todas. A professora não ficou muito satisfeita...

- Fique quieta, verme pervertida ù.ú Continuando, Katsuragi Miiru, 8,75 em física e 9,25 em química.

- Que legal n.n – disse Miiru, com seu jeito meigo de sempre. Nunca imaginaria que alguém tão desatenta pudesse tirar nota 8,75 e 9,25 numa prova da Anko o.o Se bem que eu não posso falar nada...

- Sanosuke Hana, 4,0 em física e 3,5 em química.

- u.u – ela nem ouviu.

- Harashime Haru, 2,0 em física e 1,5 em química.

- Que bom que eu melhorei n.n – disse Haru. Coitada, ela é a pior aluna do colégio ú.ù

- Ichikuroi Saeko, 7,5 em física e 7,75 em química.

- Legal. Também, o tanto que eu estudei esses dias. Até perdi minha novela preferida, Desejos, ainda bem que deixei gravando e assisti o último capítulo semana passada. Sabem, o Pablo finalmente se declarou para a Conceicíon, foi um beijo lindo e María del Poso foi presa, por trocar os bebês da Lupita com os da Helena e...

- Ei, verme faladeira, silêncio, por favor ù.ú – reclamou a professora. Também, a Saeko não pára de falar ú.ú – Tenten, 9,0 em física e 8,25 em química.

- Valeu \o/ - exclamou ela.

- Pronto, todas as notas foram ditas. Já podem ir. - ela disse por fim e fomos para a próxima sala, da professora Sarah.

**Naruto's POV**

- Sentem-se, e vamos às notas. - disse a professora Rukia. - Uzumaki Naruto, 4,5. Até dou um desconto por você ser novo aqui, mas poderia se sair melhor se tivesse estudado mais. - uhuuuu, 5,5 \o/

- Afe, como é burro!! - disse Ino ¬¬

- Tinha que ser loiro ;D – disse Sakura, aproveitando para cutucar Ino e Sumire além de mim.

- ¬¬ - Ino e Sumire.

- Haruno Sakura, 10. Muito bem, Sakura n.n – disse a professora, bondosamente.

- n.n – Sakura. Ela tem um sorriso tão lindo S2.S2

- Hyuuga Hinata, 9,75. Parabéns, Hinata n.n

- O-obri-ga-da, pro-professora n/n – disse Hinata, corada.

- Yamanaka Ino, 9,0. Muito bem, Ino, me surpreendeu n.n

- Também, quem iria imaginar que uma loira oxigenada dessas ia passar de ano, ainda mais com um 9 de biologia!! xD – disse Naomi.

- Ai, ai, o que a inveja faz. Ficar zombando das inteligentes só porque não foi alfabetizada corretamente ú.ú – retrucou Ino.

- ¬¬ - Naomi.

- Não briguem, meninas. Tsuki no Hikari, 10. Parabéns n.n – disse a professora.

- n.n – Hikari.

- Kiri no Saori, 9,5. Parabéns também n.n

- n.n – Saori-chan.

- Shimoda Sumire, 4,0. Se estudasse mais, não tiraria notas tão baixas ù.u

- He, e depois falam de mim xD – eu disse.

- Quando eu crescer, eu vou ser uma modelo famosíssima, e ganhar milhões só para desfilar num evento de moda. E não vou precisar de notas altas pra isso ù.u

- Gakari Akira, 10. Parabéns n.n

- u.u – Akira.

- Tokochi Naomi, 2,0. Estude mais, senão, vai acabar repetindo ù.u

- Hunf. - resmungou Naomi.

- Devia estar contente, Tokochi, conseguiu atingir 2!! Deve estar emocionada, já que seus recordes anteriores não somavam 1! xD – disse Sumire.

- Olha só quem fala!! Você também não tem as melhores notas da turma, não é, cobra oxigenada?? - disse Naomi.

- Pelo menos eu já tenho uma profissão certa, e se você não passar no vestibular, vai virar limpadora de fossa xD – continuou Sumire e Ino riu.

- Nem por 1 milhão eu limparia sua boca, cascavel u.u

- CHEGA!! Ò.Ó – gritou a professora, estressada pela discussão que já durava 5 minutos.

- u.u – as três que estavam brigando ficaram quietas na hora.

- Bom, as notas já foram entregues, podem sair u.u – continuou a professora, e todos fomos à sala da professora Kurenai.

**Hio's POV**

- Sentem-se. - disse a professora Suki. - Kyoko Hio, 9,0.

- u.u – só assenti com a cabeça.

- Sabaku no Temari, 2,25.

- u.u – como estava ouvindo mp5, nem ouviu a nota.

- Iyome Alyssa, 7,75.

- Legal \o/ - exclamou.

- Tokochi Megumi...

- O.O – ela arregalou os olhos, nervosamente, esperando a professora terminar a frase.

- ... 4,25 u.u

- O.O – ela arregalou os olhos mais ainda, em choque. - Eu... não é possível...

- Bom, é isso. Podem se retirar. - disse a professora e todas saímos da sala.

- Ei, Hio!! - gritou Temari.

- Sim?

- Hoje vai ter o tradicional Verdade ou Desafio, que a gente faz depois que as provas de revisão acabam... além disso, a Tenten conta muitas histórias de terror, isso tudo depois da aula de Astronomia, ou seja, a gente só vai se encontrar às três da matina, no lugar mais afastado do colégio è.é Você vai, né?

- Ah... eu gostaria de ir, mas eu não gosto muito das pessoas de lá... - eu respondi simplesmente.

- Ah, vá! Aposto que está com medinho de levar castigo da Tsunade-sama, ou pior, do escurinho!! xD

- É claro que não ù.u Onde já se viu, ter medo de umas historinhas que não assustam nem a Katsuragi?

- Pois então, mostre que é uma mulher de verdade, e passe quase a noite toda com a gente ú.ú

- Feito. - eu disse, e nos apressamos para não chegarmos atrasadas na sala da professora Zoe.

**Miiru's POV**

- "Triiiiiiiim" - ainda bem que bateu o sinal! Tô com tanta fome! \o/

- Como se saiu, Miiru-chan? - me perguntou Ten-chan.

- Super-bem! E você?

- Super-bem também. E aí, preparada pra noite de hoje?? è.é – droga, ela tinha que me lembrar? ó.ò

- Ah, eu tô com tanto medo! ó.ò

- Ih, não estressa, sei que não vai ser problema dormir sozinha de novo n.n

- Verdade n.n – eu sempre tive esse problema, não consigo dormir quando tô com medo, mas o estranho é que sempre que a Tenten-chan me conta histórias de terror, eu fico assustada na hora, lógico, mas nada de extraordinário, e durmo como uma pedra n.n

Encontramos o resto da turma e almoçamos normalmente. Tocou o sinal de novo, e cada uma foi pro seu quarto, já que ninguém da turma participa da orquestra.

- Viu, gente, eu tenho uma coisa pra contar... - disse Temari-chan.

- O quê? - todas perguntamos.

- É que... eu convidei a Hio pro Verdade ou Desafio. - ela disse bem rápido, e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

- COMO É?? Ò.Ó – gritaram as outras, irritadas não sei com o que õ.o

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?? Ò0Ó/ - gritou mais alto ainda Naomi-chan o.o

- Depois diz que sou eu quem chama atenção ¬¬ - disse Naruto-kun. É verdade, todo mundo que tava andando tá olhando pra gente...

- E você cala a boca, moleque! ò.ó – disse ela de novo, dando um tapa na cabeça do Naruto-kun ó.ò

- Você realmente acha que ela não vai humilhar nem bater em uma de nós, Temari?? - disse Megumi-chan, contrariada.

- Cai na real, Temari! Aquela menina odeia todo mundo do colégio, menos as professoras e Tsunade-sama! - disse Hikari-chan.

- Além de brincar com os sentimentos de várias meninas... - disse Haru-chan.

- É isso aí! - disse Alyssa-chan.

- Ai, gente, como vocês são!! Ela não é um bicho-de-sete-cabeças como vocês pensam. Ela é uma menina como todas nós... só que não é muito... paciente i.i

- Gente, a Kyoko-senpai vai no Verdade ou Desafio?? o.o – eu perguntei. - Que legal!! :D

- O.o – todas me olharam estranho õ.o

- Por favor!! ó.ò – disse Temari-chan.

- Tá bom ù.ú – disseram todas em coro, enquanto eu e Temari-chan comemorávamos /o/

**Ino's POV**

- Vamos começar n.n – disse a professora Serenity, pegando a batuta. Ao sinal dela, comecei a tocar, sendo seguida pelas outras. É tão bonito o solo de um violino n.n

Mais bonita é aquela que me olha, sentada em uma das cadeiras do pequeno anfiteatro S2.S2 (que brega!!)

Ai, ai, Sumire-chan sempre me acompanha nos ensaios da orquestra... sabe como é, vai que eu sofra um atentado de uma baranga invejosa qualquer?? u.u

Se tivesse um jeito de me aproximar dela... mas, como?? õ.o

**Hana's POV**

- Boa tarde, meninas. Vamos começar? - disse a professora e todas se espalharam pelos tatames, pro alongamento.

.x.

Caraca, eu faço essa aula pra melhorar minhas técnicas, e não pra ficar 15 minutos me alongando e mais 25 pra ficar golpeando o ar ¬¬

- Se separem em dois grupos. Cada grupo vai ter lutas entre todas as integrantes, e as duas que sobrarem vão lutar por último, para avaliar as habilidades de cada uma de vocês. Não importa se perder ou não, mas aquela que tiver habilidades no mínimo na média passará na avaliação. Aquela que não passar, vai ter treinos extras comigo, á tarde. - disse a professora.

- Droga, já não basta as recuperações de biologia, física, química, japonês, inglês, geografia, educação física e história, vou ter treinos extras de Jiu Jitsu também!! x.x – comentou Haru. Coitada, ela ficou em todas as matérias de novo, menos matemática.

Os grupos ficaram assim: eu, Haru e mais 8 meninas, e no outro Saori e Kyoko e mais 8 meninas. Haru, como sempre, perdeu a primeira luta, e a professora olhou sem muita expectativa, sabe? Bom, do meu grupo, eu fui a "sobrevivente". Neste momento, Saori e Kyoko estão lutando, pra ver quem sobra e luta comigo.

E o resultado foi... Kyoko. Por um golpe de sorte, mas foi.

- Hana versus Hio. Podem começar. - disse a professora e eu já parti pra cima. Apesar de ser mais forte que a maioria das meninas do colégio, a minha especialidade não é Jiu Jitsu. Sei lá, esse monte de golpes ensaiados, tudo certinho e regulado, não é pra mim. Gosto mais daquela coisa imprevisível, com força dos socos e demais golpes desigual, sabe. É muito melhor, pelo menos em brigas de verdade.

E não deu outra: a Kyoko ganhou. Fazer o que, é a especialidade dela, e eu também tenho a minha.

- Muito bom meninas. Dispensadas por hoje. - disse a professora. Saí correndo, porque a professora Suki marcou nosso encontro pra agora. É, aquele grupo em que eu, a professora e Sakura cuidamos do jardim ¬/¬

**Hikari's POV**

- "Triiiiiiiiiiim" - meu despertador tocou, anunciando a aula de Astronomia. Ai, que sonho lindo n/n Breve, mas lindo n/n Sonhei que o Neji-san estava me beijando n/n

- Hinata? - eu chamei.

- Hum?? -.- - ela disse, com os olhos fechados.

- Hora de acordar. Sabe... a aula de Astronomia.

- Ah... - bocejou. - Que sono! Bom, vou me trocar.

- Eu também... - respondi, pegando meu uniforme.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: por que raios alguém colocaria um despertador pra tocar em plena meia-noite?? Não é mais fácil ficar acordada até meia-noite??

Seria, se você não odiasse desperdiçar 3 míseras horas de sono ú.ú

.x.

- Vamos passar no quarto de quem? - perguntou Hinata. A gente sempre passa nos quartos das outras.

- No da Akira, da Haru e no da Miiru.

- Certo. - ela disse e saímos do quarto.

Batemos e acompanhamos as meninas até o mini-observatório. A professora Suki já estava lá, e infelizmente a chata da Sumire também.

.x.

Bem, a aula transcorreu normalmente, e de lá saímos de fininho e nos encontramos com o resto do pessoal.

- Vamos, gente, os galhos pra acender a fogueira já estão arrumados 8D – disse Saeko.

- E a garrafa também 8D – disse Yumi.

- E as histórias mais horripilantes estão na ponta da língua 8D – disse Tenten.

- Demoramos muito?? - disse Temari, chegando com a Kyoko. A maioria torceu o nariz quando viu esta última, e fomos pro lugar combinado.

**Saeko's POV**

Hora de acender a fogueira 8D

- Tem certeza que não vai chamar atenção?? - disse Ten-chan.

- Não, esse é o lugar mais afastado da escola. Vamos começar? - eu disse, e rodei a garrafa. Naruto pergunta pra Haru.

- Haru-chan... verdade ou desafio?

- Vou começar com verdade. - ela disse calmamente.

- É verdade que... você é yuri? Se for, você já sofreu algum tipo de preconceito?

- "CAPOFT" - todas, mesmo estando no chão, capotamos x.x

- DEUS GLORIOSO, SERÁ QUE PODE EXISTIR GENTE MAIS BURRA QUE VOCÊ??? ¬¬ - disse Naomi.

- Além de que são duas perguntas... ¬¬ - disse Hikari.

- Que idiota ¬¬ - disse Kyoko.

- Tudo bem, eu respondo as duas. Sim, eu sou yuri com muito orgulho, e já sofri muito preconceito. Quando eu entrei aqui, depois de saberem que eu era yuri, todo mundo se afastava de mim e me isolava ú.ù – disse Haru-chan ó.ò – Legal, minha vez de girar 8D – ela disse com muito mais energia que antes o.o

Yumi pergunta para Naruto.

**Yumi's POV**

- Ho ho ho, verdade ou desafio?? :B – eu perguntei.

- Desafio \o/ - disse Naruto, confiante.

- Então eu te desafio... - eu ia falar Sakura, mas a Hina-chan ia ficar tão tristinha... bom, acho que vou desistir de bancar o menino perto dela, já percebi que não adianta nada... só me resta uma coisa a fazer ú.ù - ... a beijar a Hinata, na boca, por 1 minuto. - terminei, com um suspiro.

- O.O – ele.

- O/O – Hina-chan.

- Vamos, lá Naruto, seja homem ;) - provocavam Temari e Tenten.

- Ok... mals, Hinata-chan. - ele disse e foi se aproximando. Ela ficou calada, corada, só o olhando fixamente aproximar seu rosto ao dela. Nossa, nunca vi ela tão vermelha o.o E tá ficando cada vez mais...

- "POFT" - O.O

- x.x

- O.O – nossa, eu sabia que a Hinata era tímida, e que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não justamente agora. Pensei que ia ser depois do beijo. Mas ela desmaiou bem antes disso acontecer O.o

- Bom... roda a garrafa, Naruto o.o – eu falei.

Tenten pergunta para Kyoko.

- Kyoko... verdade ou desafio? - ela perguntou meio temerosa.

- Verdade.

- É verdade que, desde que entrou aqui, você já matou 2 garotas espancadas?

- É claro que não. Como eu iria matar alguém, sem deixar rastros nem nada??

- Tá... é que desde o começo do ano rolou um boato que você era a reencarnação de um famoso serial killer, que morreu... - ia continuando Ten-chan.

- Tenten, as histórias são depois do Verdade ou Desafio ¬¬ - eu falei ¬¬

- Tá bom ù.ú – ela disse e Kyoko rodou a garrafa.

Alyssa pergunta para mim.

- Verdade ou desafio??

- Desafio. - eu disse, com pose de foda xD

- Desafio você... a beijar a Haru. Por, no mínimo, 2 minutos, mas ninguém vai impedir vocês a se beijarem por mais tempo ;D – disse Alyssa e deu uma piscadela.

- Ok. - eu disse, me levantei, fui até a Haru. Nos olhamos e nos beijamos, sobre gritos de "Uhuuuu" e toda aquela coisa. Nossa, ela beija muito bem...

Finalmente nos separamos. Realmente, ficamos bem mais de 2 minutos nos beijando. Só não entendi a cara de choro que a Sakura fez depois õ.o

Bom, eu rodei a garrafa e deu Hikari pergunta para Temari.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Desafio você... a beijar a Kyoko na boca, por 1 minuto. - nossa, essa foi boa xD

- O.O – as duas estavam meio perdidas, não sabendo o que fazer. Mas, com um aceno de cabeça, Temari se aproximou e a beijou, muito mais muito suavemente, como se não tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo(muito diferente do meu beijo com a Haru-chan). A Naomi tá fuzilando a Kyoko com o olhar o.o

Se separaram, coradas, e a brincadeira voltou ao normal.

.x.

A brincadeira, em comparação de antes, ficou meio monótona, então adicionamos o Sabão. Bom, o resto se resume em: Sakura responder que não gostava do Naruto(pergunta boba da Miiru), Miiru responder que gostava um pouco do Naruto, Saori passar a mão na bunda da Akira xD, Akira passar a mão nos peitos da Naomi xD, Naomi dar uma lambida no rosto da Megumi, com muito, muito nojo, Megumi dar um selinho inocente na Alyssa, e Alyssa passar a mão nas pernas da Sanosuke-chan.

- Bom, agora que todas já participaram, vamos às histórias de terror è.é – disse Ten-chan -.-''

- -.-'' - a maioria engoliu em seco, mas Naomi(ainda de cara amarrada), Akira, Sanosuke-chan, Haru-chan, Temari e Kyoko se inclinaram pra frente para ouvir melhor.

**Tenten's POV**

- Em um cemitério de uma cidade do interior, um coveiro estava arrumando algumas ferramentas pro enterro das três. Ele ajeitou seu boné, e foi se encontrar com a família, e posteriormente enterrar o caixão. Então, o cunhado do falecido, ambos muito ricos, deu uma nota de 50 pra ele cuidar para que nenhum vândalo, nem ladrão, desarrumasse nem roubasse nada do túmulo. No dia seguinte, o mesmo homem bateu a porta dele, com o rosto enfurecido, dizendo: "Eu não te dei 50 mangos pro senhor deixar o túmulo em ordem?? Pois bem, como explica isso??" e o homem apontou pro túmulo, com a terra revirada, a lápide torta e o vaso de flores estilhaçado. O coveiro não entendeu, pois como alguém poderia invadir o cemitério, e fazer tudo aquilo sem ele não ouvir nem um barulhinho?? Bom, de qualquer jeito, sob olhares enfurecidos da parentaiada do falecido ele ajeitou tudo. No dia seguinte, o cunhado do falecido, mais bravo ainda, bateu na porta e gritou: "Olha, senhor, se os 50 mangos que eu dei ao senhor não são suficientes, pode me devolver! Olha só, tá bem pior que ontem!!". E era verdade. Desta vez, a lápide estava mais torta, e dava pra ver uma parte do caixão, de tão remexida que estava a terra. Então, o coveiro arrumou tudo e decidiu que ia ficar a noite em claro pra pegar o sem-vergonha. E ficou. Pôs um colchonete ao lado do túmulo, uma lanterna e um facão, e esperou. Depois de um tempo, não aguentando mais, caiu no sono. Então, um homem trajado de vestes muito formais, se aproximou e disse: "Senhor, me deixe sair. Não aguento mais." Achando que era o tal vândalo, pegou o facão e o ameaçou: "Se quer sair, saia de uma vez! E não volte mais!" O outro, disse: "Sem a sua ajuda, não posso sair. Anda logo, me tira daqui!" Então, o coveiro disse: "Anda logo você, antes que eu chame a polícia!" Com um sorriso de lado, o homem pegou o coveiro pelo pescoço e disse: "Vê? É essa a sensação de estar onde eu estou!" O coveiro, quase desmaiando, acordou e percebeu que tudo foi um sonho, que o sol já estava nascendo, e que o túmulo estava mais desorganizado que antes, desta vez o caixão estava um pouquinho aberto. Pondo a lanterna de forma que iluminasse o interior do caixão, o coveiro viu, com horror, que o falecido era o mesmo homem que o do sonho. Então, ajeitou o túmulo o mais rápido que pode e entrou na sua casa. Pouco depois, o cunhado novamente bateu à sua porta. Dessa vez, disse: "Senhor, tenho um pedido a fazer. Desenterre meu sogro." O coveiro, aturdido, indagou porquê. Simples: a mulher do falecido, fazendo faxina, descobriu um bilhetinho na gaveta, do falecido, escrito: "Quero ser cremado; tenho horror a lugares escuros e sufocantes."

- O.O – a maioria das meninas ficou assustada, menos Akira-chan, Haru-chan, Sanosuke-chan, Naomi, Temari e Kyoko.

- Ah, qual é Tenten, suas histórias antigamente eram bem mais assustadoras que essa de criança dormir ú.ú – disse Haru-chan.

- Verdade... pensei que eram mais assustadoras. - disse Kyoko.

- Calma, gente, essa foi só uma historinha light, pra começar. Agora vêm as histórias de verdade è.é

- Acho bom, senão, foi perda de tempo ter vindo aqui. - disse Naomi.

**Naomi's POV**

- Essa história se chama FEV. Um homem estava em sua casa, quando começou a sentir umas coisas estranhas. Foi para o espelho e se olhou. Nesse momento, o espelho rachou em vários lugares, e das rachaduras saiu um líquido preto, bem escuro mesmo, e invadiu a casa toda. E ao mesmo tempo a TV ligou, em chuviscos, e saindo dela uma vozinha fina de criança: era de sua filha, Lisa, morta há 2 anos de câncer. Ele, tentando subir pro 2º andar, comtemplou horrorizado a figura de sua filha, pálida e loira, levitando, trazendo seu cachorro no ar, como numa forca invísivel, com as vísceras pendendo do tronco. Um sorriso macabro dançava em seus lábios.

- Fala o português claro, Tenten. - eu pedi. Também, não dá pra entender nada do que ela tá falando ú.ú

- Ok, ok. A mulher dele chegou em casa e rapidamente chamou a equipe médica do hospital em que trabalhava. O marido estava sentado, balançando pra frente e pra trás, sintomas normais de uma experiência traumática. Uma só coisa era inexplicável: os olhos escuros. Então, quando a ambulância saiu de perto da casa, ela foi tomar um banho, ao som de uma música leve. No banho, ela se lembrou do dia em que sua filha morreu. Ela não havia morrido de câncer, descobriu, mas sufocada. Desconfiou do seu marido, o único que a tinha visitado no quarto de hospital aquele dia. Então, fez uns exames e descobriu que o marido tinha uma espécie de doença mental, que tinha surtos e agia agressivamente algumas vezes. Não queria contar à polícia, pois ele ganharia pena de morte, e apesar de tudo amava seu marido, mas nunca mais dormiu tranquilamente. Então, terminando seu banho, ela ouviu seu rádio falhar. Pôs um roupão e, quando foi desligar o rádio, dele saiu uma voz fina, de criança, mais precisamente, de Lisa, sua filha, dizendo assim: "Pode dormir tranquila, mamãe" Depressa ligou pro hospital, e confirmou suas suspeitas: seu marido havia sido morto. O estranho é que havia marcas de mãozinhas de criança no pescoço. Não sei qual palavra é ao certo, mas FEV quer dizer: Contato Por Meios de Comunicação Tecnológicos, que é quando a alma se comunica com o nosso mundo por meios como televisão, celular, computador, rádio, essas coisas.

- O.O – as outras ficaram mais aterrorizadas que antes. Já sei è.é Vou bem devargazinho e...

- BU!!

- AAAH \Ó0Ò/ - xD Putz, a Saori pulou de medo, e o resto se assustou só com o grito dela xD

- HUASHUAHSUAHSU XD – eu e Temari morremos de rir xD

- Ei, ainda falta uma história. Só que essa é coisa séria, e dizem que se contar muito alto, os espíritos ficam enraivecidos, por isso vou contar bem baixo. - disse Tenten, num tom bem baixinho, e todas se inclinaram pra frente para ouvir melhor. - Há muito tempo, um caminhoneiro dirigindo de noite, não viu uma mulher atravessando a estrada e a atropelou. Ele desceu do caminhão, constatou que ela estava morta mesmo e notou um anel, muito valioso, de ouro e brilhantes. Ele tentou arrancar o anel da mão dela, mas como ela era gorda, e muito morena, nada surtiu efeito. Então ele pegou um canivete do bolso, arrancou o dedo anular dela e escondeu um corpo num lugar qualquer da estrada. No dia seguinte, quando foi vender o anel, ele passou por uma casa, onde uma mulher se encontrava no parapeito da janela, e o olhava fixamente. A mulher era loira, pálida, e o seu dedo anular estava amputado. O caminhoneiro, assustado, perguntou o que havia acontecido com o dedoo dela. Ela disse simplesmente: "Arrancaram". E ele, mais assustado ainda, perguntou quem tinha arrancado. Ela disse... FOI VOCÊ!! - o.o

- AAAAAAAAAHHH \Ó0Ò/ - gritaram a maioria. As que não haviam se assustado com as outras histórias, no mínimo deram um pulinho de leve, mas todas se assustaram com o grito de Tenten no meio da história.

- HUASHUASUASHUASHAUHSU XDDDD – Tenten era a única que ria, pois todas estavam se recuperando do susto.

- A-acho que já é hora de irmos, n-não?? - disse Saeko, uma das mais assustadas.

- Aham o.o – concordamos todas. Então, voltamos pro dormitório tranquilamente. Nossa, já são 3:30?

**Akira's POV**

Nossa, esses contos foram bem realistas. Gostei.

- "TUNC TUNC TUNC" - saco, tem um galho batendo insistentemente na janela ¬¬ Não vou conseguir dormir com esse barulho... só me resta esperar a ventania passar.

**Saeko's POV**

Ai, esse barulho tá me deixando nervosa o.o Estou a ponto de tomar uma atitude drástica e prática, e além de tudo, infantil. Mas, estou com tanto medo que faria isso mil vezes!!

.x.

- "Toc, toc, toc" - eu bati na porta do quarto da Tenten, no 2º andar. Foi um sufoco andar até aqui ó.ò

- Ten-chan. - eu disse baixinho, pra não acordar a Sanosuke-chan, e entrei no quarto. - Posso dormir com você?? ó.ò

- Como?? O.O – disse ela, pensando em segundas intenções.

- Tipo, a culpa é toda sua. Eu não estaria com medo de dormir sozinha se você não tivesse me contado aquelas histórias ú.ú E tem um galho batendo na janela, eu tô com medo! ó.ò

- Então por que não dorme com a Akira?? ¬¬

- Eu, hein?! Aquela lá dorme tão silenciosamente que eu não sei se ela tá viva ou morta o.o

- Tá bem, entre aqui ¬¬ - disse, levantando um pouco o edredom, meio que oferecendo um lugar na cama.

- n.n – fiquei feliz da vida e deitei ao lado dela, me aconchegando nos seus ombros.

A pele dela é tão quentinha, que nem precisa de edredom pra esquentar n/n E, além de tudo é macia, bem gostosa de passar a mão... claro que eu não fiz isso, não sou tão louca pra chegar nesse ponto ú.ú Mas me sinto tão bem em ficar ao lado dela n/n

**Gomo¹ - **É o pedaço de linquiça que vende em super-mercado.

"Por que a Terra é redonda?

Porque ela é azul!! \o/"

He he, tomara que tenham gostado n.n

Eu contei todas aquelas histórias pros meus amigos, eles davam cada pulo, e eu tinha cada acesso de riso xD

Eu sou meio que a "contadora de causos" da classe, então, principalmente hoje, queria contar essas histórias, mas a festa de Halloween (é assim que se escreve?? o.o) não deu certo, então queria desentalar da garganta esses novos causos :)

Bom, espero reviews, hein??

Tchau, e feliz Dia das Bruxas, povo o/


End file.
